Misunderstood
by urharmony
Summary: CHAPT27 fixed, Jemma. While growing up, Emma's family have been convincing her that her older brothers best friend, whose from a trailer park, is no good. As she grows older though, she begins to understand their friendship and how great Jay Hogart really is; great enough to fall utterly in love with. Will her family give him a chance?
1. Family Matters

Jemma. While growing up, Emma's family have been convincing her that her older brothers best friend, whose from a trailer park, is no good. As she grows older though, she begins to understand their friendship and how great Jay Hogart really is; great enough to fall utterly in love with. Will her family?

"Emma! Sean!" called her mother from down the stairs, "Dinner! Your brothers home from college too!"

The two ran downstairs quickly, Emma was 11 and Sean 13. He smirked as they raced another down the stairs and Emma giggled trying to shove passed him but he won and as Sean hit the kitchen, he slapped his older brothers hand.

"What's up?" Tracker greeted, while Emma kept running, not being able to stop. Tracker laughed when he saw her and bent down grabbing her up into his arms.

"Not in the house." groaned Spike, putting plates on the table.

Emma was put down and laughed once more before crawling onto her chair at the kitchen table.

"How's that girl friend I've been hearing about?" Tracker taunted Sean, sitting down.

Sean glared, "There is no girl friend."

Tracker laughed, missing how he use to always bug Sean. Being 5 years older then him, at 18, put them apart alot sometimes, him with college..now Sean just starting highschool. Emma didn't realise the distance between them yet, but she will.

"Still wear this ugly thing?" Tracker taunted, ripping the black tuke of Sean's head and revealing blonde curly hair that Sean embarrassingly ran his fingers through.

"I told him to try a ski hat." Emma informed, "Then he could hide his face too." she smiled cheekily as Sean threw the bun on his plate at her.

"Now Emma." said a deeper voice, their Dad. He came in through the back holding a plate of burgers and hot dogs.

As the family all sat down, Spike smiled taking a sip of her drink, "Finally, a big family dinner."

Tracker nodded, biting into his burger, "It's been a while."

"How's college?" Snake asked him.

Tracker shrugged, "Passing."

"Better be." warned Spike and he smirked at his mother.

Emma gasped seeing Sean texting on his phone to someone, "Mom! Sean's on his phone at the dinner table!" she smiled happily when he gave her that scowl.

Let's just say being the only sister of the family, she had to get her revenge whenever she could.

"It's that girl friend." Tracker playfully noted.

Sean rolled his eyes, "It's Jay."

"Boy friend?" Tracker corrected and laughed when Sean glared, "Joking!"

"Can he come for dinner?" Sean asked his father.

Snake looked at Spike who shook her head no slowly, eyes on her food.

Sean frowned, "Why not?"

"Jay Hogart right?" Snake asked Sean, "His father is Ben Hogart?"

Sean thought about it and shrugged, he'd never been to his house before, they were new friends.

Snake sighed and tossed his older son a look, Tracker got the vibe this kid was bad news and Emma titled her head curiously wondering where the tension started

"Sean, it's not safe for you to hang around that boy."

"We go to school together." Sean explained.

"His family is known for..." Snake sighed trying to look for the word.

"Being criminals or low lifes." Spike happily finished for her husband, "They all live in a trailer park by the 401."

The two went back to eating but Sean sat there a bit shocked and looked at his brother for help. Tracker swallowed his food hard and looked away from Sean, it wasn't fun fighting against their parents.

"you're not going to say anything?" Sean asked Tracker.

"Sean.." Tracker began, "They know what's best for you."

"Easy for you to say, you don't live with them!"

"Watch your attitude." Snake snapped at Sean warningly. He understood maybe it was hard to be told who to hang out with, but Snake knew the rumours of Jay's family were true, he was just watching out for Sean.

"I know exactly where this attitude is coming from since who you've been hanging out with now." Spike muttered.

Sean madly stared down.

Emma giggled, not seeing how bad this situation was and spoke up, "Sean's always had attitude, mommy."

Her mother looked up and gave her a stern look, Emma then understood this wasn't funny buisness.

Sean got up and stormed out, "Sean!" called Snake, shutting his eyes for a second.

Tracker got up and replied, "I'll go after him." he ran out the back door.

Emma sadly looked around, finally noticing something was wrong.

Silence.

Snake looked at Spike who just shook her head, not wanting to talk about it

Emma finally asked, "Why can't Sean hang out with his friend?" if anyone told her she couldn't hangout with Manny, whose been her friend since BIRTH, she wouldn't know what to do!

Snake took a deep breath, turning to his adorable blonde daughter, "There are people in this world that.. think stealing and lying is ok."

"Sean's friend steals?" Emma asked confused.

"Well no, but..." Snake got lost on what to say.

Spike spoke up, "His uncles and brothers do, and his parents do, and his parents' parents did." she looked at Emma sadly, "Unfortunately it's a Generation after generation of thugs and criminals.. he's due to be next."

Emma slowly nodded, still kind of confused but left it at that. She was a good girl, a smart one at that, and she listened to her parents.

As for Sean, Sean never stopped hanging out with Jay. Snake and Spike would worry all the time when Sean went to Jay's house, erm trailer, and Sean's parents tried to ask teachers to separate them at school but it never worked. Emma still had yet to even meet Jay, though Sean talked about him a lot.

Emma was now 14, which made Jay and Sean now in senior year and at 16 years old. And now, they were in the same highschool.

DAY 1 OF HIGHSCHOOL.

Emma grew up beautifully, she had straight across bangs and long blonde hair down to her belly button. She was known for being into environment and all that hippie kind of 'save the earth' stuff. She wore a cute yellow summer dress with floral printing all over it and a long silver necklace that had a peace symbol on the end of it.

"So should I wear my Prada bag.. or a purse." her best friend Manny Santos asked, sitting on her bed as they got ready for first day of school.

Manny was completely different from Emma, though both passed the stage of developing, Manny was a lot more interested in boys than Emma was. Manny always wore more.. revealing outfits, since turning 13.

Now at 14, Manny rocked a strapless red shirt and she had just as long brown hair as Emma did, and she finished with tight short jeans shorts.

"They are two completely different things." Emma noted with a small smile, standing infront of her mirror and brushing her long hair.

Manny rolled her pretty brown eyes, "You can't wear both."

Emma turned and lifted a finger, "But you'll need your bag for books, and your purse for your other things like make up and cellphone.." as she said this, she stuck her own exact items into her small leather backpack and put it over her shoulders.

"you're right, I'll just wear my purse." sighed Manny happily.

"That's not what I was saying." laughed Emma as the door knocked and in came her mom.

"Are you girls ready for your big day?!" Spike asked excitingly.

Manny rolled her eyes to Emma, smiling doopily and Emma laughed shaking her head, "yes mom."

Manny laughed, Spike was always like a second mom to her.

"You want a ride to school?" Spike questioned.

"No!" Manny and Emma said to quickly.

Emma coughed, "We mean no, we're going to walk.." she looked for an excuse, "Hate how cars pollute the earth, remember?"

Spike smiled, proud of her daughters ambitions.

Manny grabbed Emma's hand, "have a good day!"

"Be careful!" Spike called, "Walk with your brother!" she yelled to Emma.

Emma and Manny jogged down the steps and out the front door to then stop, "Woah!" Manny even said out loud.

Sean sat out on the driveway and he had grown alot too since 13, now at 16 he was pretty built for a teenager, and he always wore jeans and a white wife beater. Today he wore a bandana on his head but this was probably because he was working..on a motorcycle.

"Does mom know you got this?" gaped Emma, walking over.

Sean smirked, not looking up but shrugged, "Jay's uncle let me have the parts and all I had to do was finish it up."

Emma raised an eyebrow to Manny who smirked.

"Guess we can finally put a face to this Jay character today." taunted Manny, not knowing who this guy was either.

Sean looked up when he heard Manny and threw his tools into his toolbox, "If he shows up to class today." he joked a bit.

"Which he probably won't by the amount of times you've skipped with him." Emma noted.

Sean glared up before standing up, "You'll skip some days too while in highschool Em, he doesn't control me, I do what I want."

"Just saying Mom and Dad have always been right.."

"They don't know anything about him!" yelled Sean, now getting angry and Emma blinked stepping back.

Sean huffed and grabbed his bag that was near her feet and both girls shared a look until he got on his bike.

When he rode away, Manny muttered, "Woah he never stops defending that guy."

"Mind control." Emma insisted with a small smirk and the two giggled, walking to school

"When did your brother get so ripped?"

"Please don't start."


	2. Jay Hogart

"It's a zoo in here!" Manny exclaimed, squishing through people with Emma.

The highschool wasn't the biggest school in town but decent, yet so many kids were crowding and trying to get their books and schedules.

"Luckily we already got our time table." Emma informed, grabbing Manny's hand and going through a door.

Manny breathed, finally in a hour they could walk freely down a hall, "Oh he's cute." pointed Manny at a kid at his locker.

Emma laughed shaking her head, "Already at it." she took out her time table and looked down at her locker number..

"I think you're down more." Manny noted after glancing at her paper and then the lockers.

As they walked more near it Emma happily took notice she was one locker away but as she glanced at what locker was suppose to be hers, some guy leaning on it.

Manny sized the guy up and down, then tossed Emma a 'don't do it' look.

But Emma was never scared of anybody.

This guy was trying to get the liter in his hands to work and they couldn't see his face yet but the way he leaned so laid back against her locker, and his hat backward, seemed older... he just didn't look like a guy to mess with.

"Uh excuse me." Emma said loud and clear, holding her books in her hand and wanting to put them away.

"Emma." hissed Manny in a whisper, trying to push her away.

The guy looked up and both girls did a double take. If Manny were to call _him_ cute too, Emma wouldn't be able to disagree. His eyes were really hynotizing too.. they were so grey.

He raised his eyebrow boredly at them.

Emma coughed, rude, "You're on my locker." she confirmed.

The guy looked at Emma for what seemed forever and she held her books tighter until he leaned off the locker and glanced back at it, "This locker?" he comments.

Manny let herself calm down, okay, maybe he was going to be nice about it. Damn he was hot, and right now, he was rocking a hell of a smirk.

"mhm." Emma simply noted and went to open it until he leaned back on it and tilted his head at her. Emma fumed, this guy was a jerk.

"But it's mine.. has been for years." he said, giving a fake pout.

Manny melted, he was a hunk. Emma was red as an apple though, "Then why would my time table and the **school** tell me it was _mine_?"

The guy's smirk turned to a grin and Emma tried to hold her glare. The bad ones were always the good looking ones.

"Maybe they just wanted us to meet." he pretended to think about it, "maybe they want me to show you around, be best friends, share a locker." he kept grinning.

Emma could even smell the sarcasm and opened her mouth madly-

"Em, we can share a locker." Manny said, trying to pull her away and the guy nodded, looking back down at his liter but Emma wouldn't let him just forget about this.

"Maybe they know you probably barely use the locker." Emma informed.

The guy looked up and right at her, his eyes staring into hers and she stared back.

Manny bit her lip.

"Liter, backwards hat." Emma tapped her finger on his hat.

Not only did Manny gulp, even this guy looked a bit taken back she actually touched him, not only that but her next hit was poking his chest.

"And bad attitude! You're probably just another punk that thinks he runs the school. I'm not moving until I get my locker." the two stood nose to nose.

Manny thanked jesus as she saw Emma's older brother Sean coming over.

"Help." Manny squeeked to him as he went by her and looked confused until smiling.

"Dude!" Sean slapped hands with the guy fighting with Emma.

Emma's mouth dropped, noticing her brother come in and then just high five this jerk.

"There a problem?" Sean taunted Emma

Emma wanted to scream, NO! There wouldn't be one if not for this jerk. And this jerk eyed between her and her brother.

"No." Emma said to Sean, "Not one I can't solve." she narrowed her eyes back to the bad boy.

The guy clenched his jaw glancing from her to Sean, his eyes squinting a bit until he spoke again, "Don't tell me you have a freshman girl friend, Cam." his eyes burned onto Emma.

"ew." Emma commented.

"As if." Manny rolled her eyes.

Sean even scrunched his face up, "Jay, man, this is my sister." he laughed a bit.

Emma's paused. Jay?

This was Jay?

Jay Hogart.

Jay slowly raised an eyebrow, slowly glancing at Emma who now looked away from him, not knowing what to think.

"Huh." was all Jay could say out loud.

Manny smirked a bit, this was kinda funny. Small world.

"Are we gonna get along you two?" Sean asked in a innocent voice with a smirk.

Emma gritted her teeth as Jay grinned again, leaning off the locker and opening it for her, "We can share..final offer."

Emma stood there, thinking it over. This was an awkward situation now and she was sure this was as far as he'd go in letting her have this locker. She shoved her books in and turned her head toward him.

She muttered, "Not really sharing when you have no books in there."

"I have.._thing_s in there." he assured her with that smirk then shut the locker, "Welcome to my locker, rooomie."

Sean went between them as Emma glared at Jay who kept his smirk on her, "Alright my two beloved people in the whole world." he joked, "Let's go to class!"

Manny giggled and followed after them.


	3. Meeting New Friends & Enemies

Day two of school and Emma watched Sean walk into the cafeteria with the one and only Jay Hogart.

"Can't believe that's him." Emma muttered, biting into her sandwhich.

The cafeteria was crowded with kids taking out their lunches or buying it.

Manny was leaning forward on the table, her elbows on it and her chin resting in her hands, "I can." she said, drooling and gawking the hottest boys in schools. Day two and she already knew this.

"Manny! Be on my side!" Emma complained.

Manny blinked and shot up, "Right." she nodded and then pointed, "Oh! cheerleading sign ups." she got up and left.

Emma scoffed and sat alone, putting her sandwhich down. She couldn't help but glance back at her brother to see the two grabbing some hot dogs for lunch and the girls behind them whispering and giggling.

"You must be new." said a voice.

Emma looked up to see a guy with a chart and another girl beside him, "Uh, yeah. Freshman." she confirmed.

The tall blonde boy smiled, "knew it, wouldn't miss a face like yours."

The other girl rolled her eyes, "Calm down Peter." she put her hand out, "I'm Liberty, I'm the leader of any science, math, trivia, or well.. anything nerdy really."

Emma raised her eyesbrows, kind of impressed, and shook her hand, "Emma."

Peter noted, "I thought you might wana sign up for one of the clubs but Liberty thinks you're not the type."

"I didn't say that specifically." Liberty insisted, "Your other friend just looked so..cheerleader type."

The two saw Emma glance behind them and they turned to see Manny in that cheerleading sign up line.

"Well you labeled my friend right, but not me." Emma informed.

Liberty went a little red and Peter smirked, "So you're in?"

Emma thought about it and nodded, "Put me down for trivia."

"Trivia is VERY challanging." Liberty tried to explain.

"I had the highest grades in my classes since I was born, I think I can handle trivia." Emma confirmed and liberty eyed her.

She wasn't what she expected.

Liberty grabbed the chart from Peter, "Fine, sign here."

Emma's smirk turned to a smile and signed.

"See you there." Liberty turned and left.

Peter smiled and sat down next to Emma, "She's not that bad once you get to know her." he insisted.

"I'm sure." smiled Emma sweetly.

He blushed a bit and looked down to back up at her, "So..I think you're in my Math class."

"Prepare to be mathed away then." Emma joked and he smirked, nodding.

"I know, I heard your answers, teacher loves you." he teased.

Emma laughed and blushed herself until the first bell rang.

"That's my bell." Peter said, wishing he could stay as she picked her sandwhich back up to eat, "So I'll see you around." he hoped.

Emma nodded and smiled as he stood up, but as he did he bumped hard into someone.

"So-" Peter stopped apologizing as Jay Hogart glared down at him and Sean and some other girl stood with him.

"Very stealth." the girl taunted Peter, she chewed on gum and had her hands in her baggy pants pockets.

Sean noticed the boy sitting with Emma and decided to glare with Jay, "get distracted?" he asked bitterly, not liking stupid boys around his little sister.

"We were just talking.." Peter went to explain.

Jay spoke up, "Maybe next time.." he glanced at Emma, "You should talk less to _her_, and watch out more for **me**." he fixed Peter's shirt that had his collars popping up, "Wouldn't want to mess up this great get up you have." he said sarcastically.

Peter looked down at his clothes, he thought nothing bad of them, some nice shiny black shoes, cargo pants, his hollister shirt and his hair held a lot of gel to get this clean and cut look.

"Sorry that I feel ripped jeans and greasy stained shirts from your cars aren't a good look." Peter finally taunted back.

Emma even giggled loud and clear.

Sean happily pushed Jay back, and stood nose to nose with Peter now, "How about a black eye? Would that be a good look for you?"

Emma now got up, rolling her eyes softly and went between them, pushing Peter away, "He didn't do anything."

"Bye Em." Peter said before glancing once more at Jay who seemed to be glaring at him the hardest. Peter then left.

Sean glanced at Peter and back at Emma, "Watch who you make friends with." he told her bitterly.

"Watch who you try to threat." Emma snapped back at him.

Jay and the other girl watched the two in entertainment.

"I'm not threatning you I'm warning you." Sean told her.

"Whose this?" the girl with them had to ask, sizing Emma up.

Emma removed her glare and set it harder on the girl beside Jay, "_This _is his **sister.**"

"She's fierce, just like you." smirked the girl to Sean.

"Alex." glared Sean.

"She's a fireball." agreed Jay, smirking as well and caught Emma's glare but the glares he got were so specail.. much more filled with anger.

With eyes still on Jay, Emma spoke to Sean, "How about you take your punk friends and leave me be to make friends with _good_ people." she turned back to Sean, crossing her arms.

"Oh, she's _funny_ too." Alex insisted.

Emma knew she wasn't going to like this girl, ever.

Jay happily took a seat at her table and Emma's mouth dropped, "No this is _our _table." she noted.

Alex happily sat with him and Sean took a seat too as Manny came back.

"Hey." she greeted to all as she sat down with and then they all paused and looked up to Emma who fumed over them.

"We're not sitting together!" she yelled at Sean.

Sean jokenly winced, "We're the ones sitting here now, so...it's OUR table." he pushed the chair beside him out, "You may sit though if you'd like since I'm so polite." he smiled widely.

Emma sat down madly.


	4. Not Welcomed

As a bunch of numbers were on the black board, Sean stared up insanely at them until rubbing his head.

"All these numbers are giving me a headache." He confirmed.

Behind him sat Jay, leaning back in his seat and falling asleep, "Don't look at em." he joked.

Sean shook his head no, "I can't," he confirmed, "They are staring me in the face and we have been demanded to look at them."

Their teacher, Raditch, walked by them as Jay still had his eyes closed, "What hard lives you two have." he said sarcastically.

"Don't speak." pleaded Jay, "don't want you sneaking into my dreams."

Raditch rolled his eyes as the bell rang, the two happily sat up and closed their books, going to leave, "Mr Cameron and Mr Hogart."

They both stopped in their tracks and groaned, turning.

"I expect more of you two for your final year." he pointed.

"Have we ever failed you before?" Sean joked.

Raditch tilted his head and Jay cringed, "Don't answer that." he had failed one class but that was in grade 8 and he made up for it!

Raditch shook his head giving up, "Go grace your next teacher with your presence." he said, the two shrugged and nodded leaving.

LUNCH TIME.

Emma ate her salad and Manny picked her at meal, "What do you think this is?" she asked.

Emma looked over and cringed.. cafeteria food, "I don't know." she admitted and Manny ugh'd, pushing her plate away.

"It's guts." whispered a voice in Manny's ear before sitting down, Sean and Jay.

"Ew.."

Jay chuckled and unwrapped his burger that him and Sean grabbed from a near by resturant.

"So," Jay made conversation with Emma, "I've noticed you've made decorations in our locker." he didn't seemed pleased though.

Emma did, she smiled happily, "Everyone should have a mirror and a few pictures of Chad Micheal Murray in their locker."

She frowned when he laid exactly that out on the table and pushed it over to her, "Not in my locker."

She let it go though. One thing she couldn't let go though was.. "Is that a burger?" she asked slowly, eyeing the thing in Jay's hands.

Jay bit into it, "Yup." he said with mouth full and giving her a 'so what' look.

Emma looked like she wanted to puke and put a hand on her stomach, even Sean cringed, "You can't eat too close to Emma when eating meet." he bit into his burger, "She will literally puke." he said with a chuckle, remembering when she was 12 and finally understood where meet came from.

She had puked all over him and Tracker that day.

Jay got up and sat away from her, "Better?" he taunted, raising an eyebrow.

Emma let go of her stomach and just glared, "I'll be better when the whole human race stops killing the animal race."

"Oh no, a rant." teased Jay and Emma clenched her little fists.

"You want a ride home from school?" Sean asked the girls.

Emma blinked and asked, "What? All three of us on your motorcycle?" she taunted amusingly

Sean rolled his eyes, "Jays car, braniac."

"Not sure I want _her_ in my car." Jay said, eyes on Emma carefully.

"You can afford one?" Emma shot back and he snorted.

Sean gave Emma a look, "It's like looking at a reflection of our parents." he told her, eyeing her closely.

Emma got offended and got up, "lets go eat somewhere else Manny."

"But-" Manny had just began to eat...whatever was on that plate. She sighed though and nodded, leaving.

Sean and Jay continued to eat not even phased.

"Emma!" the blonde girl heard as she walked down the steps of her school.

Peter.

Emma smiled softly, "Hey." she greeted.

He slyly grinned and walked backwards as she laughed, walking home.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he got right to it.

Emma groaned, "homework, tons of it."

"No you're not." he teased, "You're hanging out.. with me."

Emma shook her head smiling, "I really gotta do this assignment Peter."

He frowned, "Can't you just finish it all on Sunday?" he asked.

Emma stopped and thought about it. She guessed she could, I mean, it was the start of school, and she had to make friends.

"Ok." she finally agreed and he happily clapped his hands together.

"Good, here's my number." he said, getting a pen out of his pocket and scribbling down a number on her hand.

She just nodded when he finished.

"so.." he drifted off, "See you Saturday."

"See yeah Saturday." Emma said with a smile as Manny came up from behind and he left.

Manny whistled, "Who was that?"

"Peter." Emma answered, both watching him go.

"He's cute." they then heard an engine and saw Jay Hogart step out of a orange civic. It was crowded by girls and Sean had just come over, slapping hands with him and probably getting that ride home.

"Ugh." Emma said in annoyance, watching all these dumb girls waste their time, "See? At least Peter's nice and gives one certain girl attention and isn't a slime ball."

Manny watched Jay and Sean get in the car and shrug, "you don't know that yet." she declared.

Emma turned and gave her a look.

"What?!" Manny exclaimed with a laugh, "You don't. It's been a week."

"I can see right through Jay Hogart, Peter on the other hand? Sensible and sweet guy." Emma informed, walking with Manny, "I don't get why Sean's his friend."

Manny gasped, "Guess what?!"

"huh?" Emma asked.

"I made the cheerleading team!" she jumped happily up and down.

Emma laughed and nodded, "Good for you." she meant it and hugged her best friend.

"Stop letting Jay Hogart get to you." Manny said, letting Emma go, "Makes you distracted from seeing more important things... me."

The two giggled and walked home together.

"Hi mom." greeted Emma as she came home and closed the front door.

"Hey sweetie." Spike said from the couch in the tv room.

"Dad home?" Emma looked around and went to sit by her.

"No, still at work." she confirmed and Emma nodded, and tried to focus on the show she was watching.. but something just kept on bugging her.

Why couldn't there be more guys like Peter? And less Jay!

Emma crossed her arms.

"You okay hun?" Spike asked, running a hand through her obviously distracted daughters hair.

Emma spilled, "I met Jay." she confirmed.

Spike stopped and dropped her hand, "Oh." she simply said, nodding and completely understanding, "You can't let him get to you."

"Ok Manny." Emma said, since her friend said the same thing. She needed better advice.

"He's bad news." Spike informed, "Try to stay away from him."

"Have you met him?" Emma asked him.

Spike opened her mouth and shut it, "no.. but I met his mother.." she cringed, "Don't want to be rude but that woman was the most vile woman I've ever met. I heard she barely even helps raise the boys she made."

Emma frowned though, that was kind of sad, "Is it her fault her kids are so mean then?"

"Jay's mean to you?" Spike asked.

Emma sighed, okay.. maybe she was mean too. "No, not really but.." how could she explain that he just got under her skin?

"Don't worry, Emma. He isn't welcomed here." her mother promised.

Emma then felt a little bit more bad, he wasn't THAT bad, but he wasn't great or on Emma Nelsons good list either!

"What are we watching?" Emma asked, getting comfy on the couch.

"Young and the restless." her mother said with a smirk, knowing her daughter teased her for watching it but always got into it with her.


	5. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

"you're wearing _that_?" Manny teased Emma, laying on her stomach on Emma's bed.

Emma pouted, "what's wrong with it?" she looked down. She wore simple black shorts and a yellow string top.

"Emma, you're going to a party!" Manny stood up and went into her closet, "Not just that, but with PETER. You have a date!"

Emma sat on her bed and played with her fingers, "Well I wouldn't know how to dress." she declared, this was her first date.

Manny gasped whipping around, "OH. MY. GOD." she finally realised it, it was Emma's first date. The blonde was a beauty but she was always putting her head into books instead of boys, to Manny? That was so wrong!

Emma yelped when Manny grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly into the bathroom.

"My work here is done." noted Manny after an hour, and pulled Emma out. She now wore Emma's clothes and Emma wore hers.

Emma's long blonde hair was curled and half up, her bangs brushing nicely against her forehead and wearing Manny's black mini skirt and quatre sleeve dark green top, her chest out there for all to see.

Emma crossed her arms, "kinda..revealing." she admitted uncomfortably.

"You'll drink and get over it." Manny promised, flying back on Emma's bed, "I'm going to stay here so when you get home, I get all the details."

The two both smiled and then gasped or yelped when the door bell rang.

"That's him!"

Emma now stood face to face with Peter, whose eyes buldged out of his sockets at the look of her.

"Emma, you're..." he couldn't think of a word.

Emma smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand, "Let's go." as he followed her he couldn't help but glance down at her ass.

AT THE PARTY.

"You want anther drink?" Peter yelled to Emma over the music.

Emma frowned deeply, "What?!" she said, trying to hear.

He lifted his cup and Emma just oh'd and looked around to then nod. She hated it here, it was an awful date but she couldn't tell Peter that.

She'd try to blend in as much as she could

"Emma, right?" Asked a girl from her classes, coming up to her when Peter left.

Another redhead stood beside her and introduced themselves, "I'm Ellie, this is Darcy."

Emma nodded, "Yea, I know you, you're in my Math and Art."

"That doesn't mean you know me." taunted Darcy.

Emma gave a look but looked down and coughed awkardly.

"And that doesn't mean you know him." Darcy said, pointing the way Peter went, "He's scum."

Ellie tried to put it nicer, "He treats girls like a princess and then when he gets what he wants.. treats you like trash."

Emma felt a bit sick to her stomach and sadly looked away from them.

"Fine, don't say we didn't warn you." Darcy told Emma and left with Ellie just as Peter came on over.

Emma grabbed the drink from him and shot it down, cringing a bit on how gross it tasted.

"Woah, party girl." Peter said with a laugh and put a hand on her arm.

Emma shrugged out of it a bit and he frowned and tried again, Emma stepped back, "Can we go somewhere else?" she asked.

Peter then smirked, getting the wrong idea, "Somewhere private?"

"No.." drifted Emma, "Like the movies or something."

Peter frowned,and didn't look impressed, he took a sip of his cup and shrugged, "I kinda like it here." he put his hand in hers, "Lets just dance."

"Peter I said I want to go." Emma tried to softly explain and then yelped when he tried to pull her forward, "Peter!"

"Fine!" he spat, "Go!"

Emma's mouth fell and watched him walk off, and not only that, he stopped when he saw some other blonde girl and began to flirt with her.

Emma snickered and shook her head, she was so stupid! Even Sean had warned her before of Peter.

Emma tried to dial Manny but the girl just wasn't picking up and she went to the front..wondering who to call.

Ugh.. Sean was the only choice.

She dialed his number.

After a few rings he picked up, and there was just as loud of music in his background as there was in her party.

"What?!" he yelled into the phone over his music.

Emma bit her lip trying not to cry. What an awful night.

"Sean?" her voice cracked a little.

Silence, but still music, until it suddenly stopped "Em?"

"Can you pick me up?" she sniffed a little, not wanting to sound like she was crying but he always knew.

"Aren't you on that date with that moron?"

"Sean, please."

"Did he hurt you?" Sean madly asked.

"Never mind I'll walk!" Emma snapped, not wanting to talk about this.

"Stay where you are or I'll rat you out to mom that you went to that party." he said and hung up.

Emma huffed, being blackmailed for her own good, she'll take it!

As Emma waited, she leaned on the front of the house as Darcy and Ellie came down, Darcy was now so drunk she could barely walk.

She noticed Emma and began to giggle, "Little sunshine figured it out didn't she."

"Darcy stop." Ellie confirmed.

Emma rubbed her hands on her cold arms, she just wanted to go home.

The front door opened again and out came Peter with that girl who was giggled like an idiot. Emma frowned deeply.. she hoped she didn't look as stupid as that girl but she knew she did.

"My Dad's gone for the weekend, we can go to my place." Peter told the girl and then stopped when he saw Emma standing with Darcy and Ellie.

"Look at that." taunted Ellie, glaring at him and the girl, "There goes a walking, talking STD."

"You would be standing with these girls." Peter told Emma snickering, "the prude bitches."

Darcy glared madly, "If prude you mean the only ones to say no to your sad ass then consider me prude." she confirmed.

Emma nodded, she completely agreed.

As Peter opened his mouth, a car shrieked onto the road, turning from the corner, and sped into the driveway, coming to a bigger shrieking stop.

"come on babe." Peter said to the girl he was with, flashing Emma a disgusted look, "We don't have time for these **sluts**."

He turned and right in time for a fist to collide into his face, sending him onto his ass.

Emma's eyes widened and looked up over Peter to see Jay standing there. Jay leaned over and grabbed her hand, "Time to go." he simply said, quickly leading her back to his car.

"You punched him!?" Emma exclamed, her heart beating fast and running into the back seat as Jay got into the front.

Sean was in the passanger seat with his arms crossed and looking in a huff.

"Trust me." taunted Jay, rolling out of the driveway quickly, "It was a lot nicer than what Cameron would of done."

Emma's mouth was still wide open and shocked, and she looked out the window seeing Peter painfully crawling up from the ground.

"I told you not to go out with him!" Sean madly yelled at Emma as Jay drove them home.

"How was I to know what he was like!?" Emma shouted.

"Because I told you!" he snapped back.

"He did tell you." Muttered Jay, slowly putting the music volume up.

"Stay out of it you.." as Emma snapped at Jay he happily put the volume up full blast so she'd fade out.

Sean and him shared a look and chuckled.

Emma madly folded her arms and sat back in her seat.

"Awful!" Emma slammed her bedroom door shut.

Manny woke with a snore and yelp and then looked to see EMma, "Oh, hey Em."

"the date was god awful." Emma groaned, falling into bed with her.

Manny sadly looked at her, "Why's that?"

"Peter was a pig. Everyone was right." she mumbled, falling into her bed covers.

Manny winced, "Sorry.. what happened? Give him the old Nelson tantrum?" she teased.

"No." Emma said, "He got punched."

"You hit him!?" Manny asked, sitting up and looking down at Emma in awe.

"No." EMma shook her head, "Jay did."

"Jay did?" Manny asked confused, "He was at a jocks party?"

"No." Emma sighed, tired of saying No and explained everything, "I called Sean and asked him to pick me up, Jay drove and I guess since Sean would of done worse, Jay came and hit him."

"that sounds just as violent." admitted Manny to smirk, "And hot."

"Nothing about his violent ways is hot." Emma remarked.

Manny stared at her, "Peter was a jerk! He should of been hit! Sounded like he deserved it. He's crazy to ruin a date with you."

Emma put her long hair into a high bun, "I'm tired, let's just sleep." she begged.

They got comfortable and Emma slowly started to drift.

"Is Jay single?" Manny asked.

Emma laughed and groaned. Same ol Manny.


	6. Flirting with the Devil

"Emma." Spike said as she stood at the oven, "Can you go wake your brother?" she asked.

Emma yawned and nodded, going down the basement door.

"Sean mom-" Emma gasped and make a disapproving noise as she pointed at the floor.

Sean was already up and rubbing his tired as she glanced to what he was, Jay sleeping on the ground but now leaning up on his elbows.

"what is HE doing here?!" Emma yelled in a whisper.

Sean got up and Jay did too, rubbing his fingers through his soft brown colored hair. Looked so soft..

Emma snapped out of it, "you know if you get caught-"

"He's stayed over a bunch of times Emma." Sean taunted.

Jay moved himself to onto Sean's bed as her brother got ready and Emma fumed, "what?!"

"What?" Jay taunted, putting his arms behind his hand as he smirked up to her, "Afraid I've been right under your nose all this time?"

"You want some breakfast?" Sean asked Jay.

"Get me some bacon!" he insisted, and Emma watched him try to drift back to sleep.

Emma followed Sean up the stairs and he shut the door behind him, acting like he was alone, "Morning mom." he kissed her cheek and sat down.

Emma blinked and couldn't believe it. He had done this for years?!

As he said he would, Sean put on two times the bacon on his plate.

"so much food, Sean." Spike noticed. Emma smiled, see! She wasn't that stupid.

"He's a growing boy! He needs it!" snake insisted, reading the newspaper.

Sean smirked to Emma.

Emma scowled and began to eat.

A few months went by, same old stuff, Emma went to school, hated Peter, hungout mostly with Manny and stayed true to her work and bickering with Jay time to time.

"Hey Emma." greeted Liberty as she walked out of class.

Emma smiled, Liberty was one of the only real girls she had met so far this year. She truly liked her, "Hey."

"Coming to our club after school?"

"Ofcourse." insisted Emma, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and going to her locker to then stop in her tracks. Some girl stuck her tounge down Jay's throat as he leaned her against THEIR locker. Emma fumed, how dare he do that right against her locker ? It was hers too!

Emma tried to ignore it and took her math books to science.

Emma sat in class and as the teacher went on about some lesson, her eyes caught onto a passing somebody in the hall.

Liberty.

Emma tilted her head, Liberty wasn't one to skip class.. that's when she saw her stop and meet up with Peter. Emma knew that look in Liberty's eye, and the redness in her cheeks...she liked Peter, she must not know about him.

Emma couldn't let that happen to her.

"Want to hang out with weekend?" Manny asked Emma, just as the bell to end science class rang.

Emma got up and walked out, "When don't we hangout?" she teased Manny before going to run after Liberty to then gasp and look around.

No, no, no! She lost her.

Emma groaned and Manny caught up, "What's up?"

Emma sighed, guess nothing since she couldn't do anything now.. "Nothing- WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM!" Emma pointed toward her locker.

Jay was now leaning on it and some whole other girl was flirting with her, hugging her books and twirling her hair around her finger.

Emma rolled her eyes, she was over this and Manny followed entertainingly.

Jay saw her come up and leaned more up on his locker as Amy went on about some party, "You should really come." she told him.

Jay nodded but his eyes were on Greenpeace as he noticed her come up from behind and he smirked, knowing what she wanted.

"Sure." he told Amy who giggled.

"Can't wait." she brushed her hand on his arm.

Emma rolled her eyes, and watched Amy go.

"Oh kiddo." Jay told Emma, stepping closer infront of her and held her chin into his hand, "Don't be jealous." his eyes burned into hers.

Emma slapped his hand away and went around him, "Mind not having your little playdates on my locker?"

"Ours." he corrected.

Manny went to hers which was a few lockers down and laughed at the two, "Clearly it's not working out, Emma why don't you just switch lockers?"

Emma mumbled, "I'm going to try."

"I'll miss you." he insisted but Emma insisted there had to be sarcasm.

The next bell rang, "Lets go." Manny said, grabbing Emma's hand knowing the blonde would love to stay and 'chat' with Jay.

Before Emma walked into her next class she stopped when she finally saw Liberty.

"Be right there." she promised Manny and quickly went over, "Liberty!" she greeted.

"Emma, hi again." she smiled, opening her locker.

Emma smiled sadly, "You're looking..extra happy today."

The girl blushed, "You can tell?" she looked around before she leaned closer, "Peter asked me out this weekend." she whispered.

Emma bit her lower lip, "Is that right?"

"Some party this weekend." nodded Liberty and saw the look in Emma's eye, "Everything okay?" she paused and gasped, "Did..did you like him alot? I know you dated."

"We didn't date, he ruined it." Emma corrected and took a deep breath, "Liberty he's a mean guy.. he uses girls, specailly the ones like us."

"Like what?"

"I don't know.." Emma drifted off, "Sort of nieve.."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Liberty crossed her arms madly.

Emma's mouth fell and she shook her head, "Liberty no, I'm trying to help-"

Liberty slammed her locker shut, "Well don't." she walked off.

Emma's shoulders dropped and she sadly looked into Liberty's direction.

Meanwhile, in History class, Raditch raised an unamused eyebrow as he went down Jay and Sean's row of desks, seeing both of them sleeping.

"Mr. Hogart!" Raditch said loudly.

Sean woke up from that but not even Jay did, Sean whiped his mouth and then his eyes until he noticed Raditch standing over him and his eyes widened.

"Jay." he said.

Jay still snored a little, sleeping, until Sean kicked his foot back into Jay's leg.

"Jay! It's happening."

Jay woke up to that, "What?" he yawned and then opened his eyes more to open completely in horror, "I'm dreaming about Raditch." he said as he stared up at him.

"No, idiots, you both slept through my class." he informed.

"Phew." Jay joked and sat up, whiping his eyes.

"Yes phew." Raditch said sarcastically, "Instead of educating yourselves, you were both _sleeping._"

"I can't learn without a good nights rest Mr. Raditch." Sean insisted and the class giggled.

The bell rang and Raditch groaned, "Leave."

Both boys smirked and got up, leaving. Raditch could be a pain but he was fun to play with.

Like your own personal grampa.!


	7. She's Crazy

Emma was walking up into school as someone came in her way.

"Emma."

"Liberty!" Emma said a bit shocked thinking she was still mad at her, "Hi." she smiled a little.

Liberty took a deep breath, "I thought over what you said."

Emma sighed in relief, good! Liberty probably saw through Peter.

"and I understand, you were jealous." she confirmed.

Emma tilted her head, "jealous? Why would I be jealous!?"

"Emma, just because you have long blonde hair and pretty bashfull eyelashes doesn't mean you can get _every _guy you wanted or makes you better than me.. maybe prettier..." she drifted off with a shrug.

Emma's mouth fell and she looked offended, uncomfortably playing with the end of her blonde hair.

"Liberty I didn't think-"

"So until you can stop being so big headed, we may be friends again, and you can come back to the trivia club." she told her, "But until then, you can't."

With that, she walked off.

Emma sat in her first class with a bummed look on her face, not understanding what was going on.

When she walked to her next class, she noticed a table in the hall with a bunch of people around it.

Emma saw Ellie and walked up near her, "what's this?" she asked, looking around.

"It's new clubs to sign up for, a club for charity, Environmental club sign up and Journalist sign up. I'm here for journal." she explained.

Emma perked up, environment? Finally! Something she can get really into.

When Emma made it to the chart to sign up with, the guy holding the pen wouldn't give it to her, he was from science..Toby Issacs.

"Can I have the pen?" taunted Emma, raising an eyebrow.

Behind them, Jay was passing through and saw the scene and overheard Toby, "_**You**_ want in on this club?" he asked.

Emma fumed, what?! Did she_ again_ not LOOK like someone who would like enviromental studies?

"give her the pen." Jay said seriously, stopping beside Emma.

Toby looked between them before folding his arms, "I've been told from another club leader that you're not much a team worker."

"let me guess.. Liberty." Emma said, rolling her eyes.

Jay didn't care what this was about, "give her the pen, or I'll see you at your locker after school." he warned.

Toby swallowed hard and slowly handed Emma the pen, Emma dropped it though, "Nevermind." she snapped and walked off.

Jay looked after her and down at the chart before walking after her.

As Emma stormed to her locker and stopped at it, she heard some giggling and turned her head.

Peter and some skank were looking at her, and whispering, and Peter winked tauntingly at her.

Emma looked away and opened her locker, getting her next book. Why bother? Maybe she should go home..what an awful day.

She hated highschool!

"What was all that?" Jay asked, coming over and behind her.

Emma tried to hold her tears and shot back, "Nothing, you're not _my_ friend, you're my brothers, I don't need your help."

Jay clenched his jaw, "Fine." he snapped and went to turn but Sean just arrived.

"Hey." Sean nodded at him, "Have you seen the new girl?"

Emma gritted her teeth together and tried to keep her anger down. Why ask? Jay probably has! He knew EVERY girl in school.

"what's wrong with you?" Sean asked Emma, noticing how tense she looked even from behind.

"nothing!" she lied over her shoulder and slammed the locker shut.

Sean and Jay shared a look, "what'd you do?" Sean instantly asked Jay.

"Nothing." Jay insisted, putting his hands up in defence.

"Hi guys." Darcy came over, holding her binders and a chart with her, another club member for the Charity Club.

She was a lot more nicer when not drunk.

"Do any of you want to sign up for the Cancer health donation?" Darcy asked them.

Sean and Jay stared blankly.

Emma, who cared deeply about this, tried to help out, "What do we have to do for it?"

Darcy looked down at the chart, "you can donate money, or help run at a raising money event...and then there is the classic haircut.. each inch you cut is 5 bucks."

Manny came up from behind her and snickered, "I'll never cut my beautiful hair." she ran her fingers through her long brown hair.

Emma looked down at her blonde hair, and then opened her locker.

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Ofcourse the only two girls with the longest hair in school would say no-"

"EMMA!" screamed Manny in horror

Sean turned to see what his sister was doing and saw she had grabbed a pair of scissors from her locker and tossed her long blonde hair to one side, cutting it off.

Everyone in the hall turned and gaped.

Jay gave an unbelievable look but laughed a little shaking his head, she was crazy!

"There." Emma said, holding the hair she cut and held it out to Darcy who even stared..she did not see that coming.

Emma noticed Liberty in the crowd and staring, and the blonde nodded happily with what she had done and walked off.

"Thats.." Darcy drifted off and looked down at the hair, "Atleast $50."

Sean laughed in disbelief and Jay smirked, looking where Emma left.


	8. Home, not so sweet, Home

As Emma walked into her house, her mom smiled happily, "I made cooki- AHH!" Spike stared helplessly at Emma's head.

The hair that use to go all the way down to Emma's butt was now uneavily cut everywhere around her shoulders.

"I may of proved another point the wrong way." Emma explained.

Spike sighed, classic Emma. Always dramatic.

The next day in school, Emma came into the entrance and people actually raised their eyebrows. Not bad. See when a pretty girl had such long hair, you'd think maybe they'd be ugly with shorter hair.

Emma walked with her better hair cut proudly. It was now medium length, and stopped right after her collar bones.

Jay was at his locker and heard some whispering and wondered why all these people were staring until he turned to get a look.

Emma had just stopped infront of him and began to open their locker as he smirked slyly, "So you did something with your hack job."

Emma cornered her eyes and gave him a warnful look but smiled a little. She was happy with what she did.

Jay couldn't lie, she looked the same, just as pretty.

"Nice freakshow the other day." he teased.

Emma shrugged happily, "Wouldn't change a thing."

"You can't." Jay informed, "Hair grows slow."

Emma thought about it,well, that was true..but he knew what she meant!

Emma went to grab her book and gasped a little when Jay leaned over her and grabbed his first. He grinned and walked away as she looked over her shoulder.

What was that?

Emma came into class to see Manny in her usual seat beside her, talking to Craig Mannings and Marco.

"Hey." Emma greeted.

Manny smiled, "Em! We are talking about my birthday!"

"The big 15." smiled Craig, eyeing Manny closely.

Manny giggled and Emma rolled her eyes smiling, these two definatly had eyes for another.

"I'll help you decorate." Marco smiled, his fabulous attitude rocking out, "Balloons, PINK ballons, tons!"

"Alright class." Raditch said, walking in, "Sit down."

Manny pouted but sat and Emma opened her books.

"Nice hair." whispered Craig to Emma, passing by her.

Emma shook her head and laughed. Guess it wasn't so bad after all.

The next day Emma was at her locker first this time when Jay came on up.

Emma happily started the bickering as she leaned on their locker, "Little late today?" she put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I need in.." Jay confirmed, his face turned and not looking at her

Emma eyed him then shrugged with a small smirk, "What's the password?" today, it was her day to do the teasing!

Jay faced her and Emma's mouth shut, he had a cut lip and a bit of a bruised eye.

"Fuck it." he cursed and walked off.

Emma opened her mouth and went to follow, but he was gone so fast.

Wierd.

Probably another stupid fight!

"Hey Em." Manny greeted, coming over with Darcy.

Emma still couldn't take her eyes off where Jay left.

"Em?" Darcy laughed a bit, waving her hand infront of her face and Emma snapped out of it.

"It's my birthday!" Manny exclaimed and shook Emma's shoulders, "Say happy birthday!"

Emma giggled, "Happy birthday." She walked to class with the girls.

When Emma came home, Sean had beat her to it and she quietly closed the door when she heard him yelling.

"Its been years and I'm sick of it!"

"Don't yell at your mother like that!" came Snake's voice.

"He just needs a place to sleep, for one weekend!"

"I'm not a hotel, Sean." Spike replied.

Emma leaned on the wall, hiding from being shown and tried to understand what was going on.

"Bullshit!" Sean yelled back, "Emma has Manny over almost every single night, when do I ever ask!?"

"I.." for once, Spike was loss of words.

Emma bit her lower lip... was this about Jay ? Sean hadn't fought their parents on allowing him over in year, mostly because he snuck him in anyways but..now openly asking?

Something had to be up.

"he has his own home Sean." snake insisted.

"Right, a _home_." he sneered.

"Don't think I don't know he's been over before, I've been nice already!" snapped Spike.

"Nice?" snickered Sean before shaking his head and stormed off and went to the front door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Emma.

"And I'll be checking your room this weekend to make sure he's not there!" their mother yelled after him.

Emma noticed Sean looked to.. tired..sad?

Emma looked down and slowly up at him before grabbing his hand and they left the house.

"This is where he lives?" Emma asked, hopping off the back of Sean's motorcycle.

Sean nodded, "Not everyone has a house like ours Emma." he said.

Emma looked around the trailer park, some people weren't shy to leave their lundry on a line and almost as much people weren't shy to be drinking beer at 3pm either.

They walked up to a grey trailer house and knocked on it.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" came a yell and a rapid cough after it. That wasn't Jay.

Sean knocked a few more times as Emma put her hand tightly on his arm, "Sean he sounds mad."

"I do this all the time Emma." he rolled his eyes.

The door opened and there stood Jay, rubbing his eyes until he looked at his guests and did a double take at Emma.

Emma sadly glanced at his eye again.

Was this why Sean wanted Jay to stay over? Was his dad...meaner? Abusive?

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked.

Sean shrugged, "Came to get you."

"I mean _her._" Jay glanced Emma up and down.

Emma didn't get it..they were SORTA getting along this week weren't they?

Emma scoffed, "Fine, I won't help then." she went to walk off but Sean grabbed her back.

"I got you a place to stay." Sean told Jay, nodding at Emma.

Jay shook his head looking back into his trailer "I'm good."

"Yeah, peachy!" Sean said in sarcasm.

Jay glared.

"Now lets go, grab some beer, and we're going to hide you in Emmas room this weekend." Sean explained.

Emma looked away and crossed her arms when Jay gave her a disbelief look.

Jay coughed lightly and replied, "Fine, only cause of the beer though." he confirmed. He seemed to clench his jaw and looking a bit nervous until he opened his door wider for them to come in.

Sean nodded at Emma who was just as nervous but went in, him after her.

"I'll go grab some stuff." Jay told them and they waited by the door.

Emma looked around, it was so small.. their was a bed like set up on the couch, and worn out dresser beside the couch that Jay went into, stuffing things into his duffle bag.

"BOY!" yelled that raspy voice and Emma turned to an old buff looking man who was glaring but saw the guests and tried to straighten up, "What's this?" he eyed Emma, never seeing her before.

"My sister, Ben." Sean introduced.

"Huh.." the guy nodded, eyeing her down, "How old are yeah?" he asked.

Emma nervously played with her hands as Jay stepped infront of her, putting a bag on his shoulder and giving his dad a disgusted look, "Not old enough." he bittered.

Ben cornered his eyes and watched Jay slam the front door open and they followed him out, slamming the door behind.


	9. Graduation

"No touching my things." Emma went through rules after sneaking Jay into her window around midnight, "And if you steal _anything."_

"What would I possibly steal in _here_?" taunted Jay, standing near her bed and picked up a stuffed toy piggy.

Emma yanked the piggy out of his hands, "that's Bacon."

"Turkey bacon?" Jay asked, and smirked even with that cut lip; Looked kinda hot.

Emma put her chin up, "He's my favorite childhood toy, so what?"

"So if he was a past toy, you wouldn't have him on your bed." taunted Jay playfully, sitting on her bed. Comfy.

Emma began to laugh in disbelief, "You are not sleeping in the bed." she confirmed.

He just smirked wider and laid down, getting comfortable.

"JAY!" she yelled but then shut her mouth, walking to her door and closing it then locking it.

"Locking the doors, good call." Jay said with a wink

With the pig still in her hand, she whipped it at his face and he chuckled, putting it beside him.

Emma pouted, he clearly wasn't going to move, "Fine." she whined though, and tried to crawl over his feet but he made it so difficult. She swore she heard him laugh as she stumbled to her fall and finally got comfortable.

"Go to sleep, you're so immature." Jay confirmed.

Emma wanted to hit him, or laugh..she wasn't sure which one, "Want another black eye?" she taunted.

He chuckled.

Morning came and when Emma woke up, she never felt so comfy. She remembered Jay was beside her and also sleeping and tried to stay still.

Maybe she could crawl out of bed without him waking up and doing what he did to her when she crawled in.

Little jerk.

Emma got up quietly and slowly, and when she crawled over him she made the littliest noise as possible. Just like a mouse! She smiled proudly as one foot reached the ground but when she went to toss the other one down, he caught her foot.

Emma yelped and fell on her butt and Jay let go of her foot, eyes shut but a smirk still on that mouth, "Morning." he taunted.

Emma blew a hair out of her face, "I hate you."

"Five more minutes." he declared, turning on his back and going back to sleep.

Emma stormed down her house stairs and down to the basement stairs, hitting Sean's head to wake him up.

"Owww!" groaned Sean, waking up, "What!?" he hissed.

"Jay's driving me crazy!"

"You drive Jay crazy. There, problem solved." he went to sleep again.

Emma groaned.

A few months later, it'll be like this if their parents expected Jay over. And before you knew it, Emma was 15, and the boys were graduating. Time flew by so fast.

Snake and Spike hugged Sean who held his diploma and Jay stood with him in the school gym. They got rid of their graduation gowns and were ready to go party.

Snake coughed awkwardly, "Hogart." he greeted

Jay nodded back just as awkwardly, "Mr. S."

Spike had to look on the bright side, "Congradulations on Graduating.." she had to ask, "Are you the first to in your family?"

Emma slowly came up from behind and saw her parents ACTUALLY conversating with Jay.

"Uh yeah." Jay replied, a bit proud of himself too and nodded.

"I'm just glad you're finally leaving Degrassi High." Emma taunted, walking around him and went to leave.

He taunted after her, "Think before you speak."

"Huh?" Emma turned toward him.

Sean smirked beside his best friend, "While I'm going to college, Jay's going to stick around here." he told Emma.

Jay nodded, "I got a job at an auto shop." he told her.

"someone gave YOU a job? What idiot did that?" Emma taunted him and he smirked as someone stopped behind her.

"Guess I'm that idiot Miss. Nelson." said the auto shop teacher of Degrassi, Mr Antonio.

Emma's eyes widened as she turned, "Oh I didn't mean-"

Jay smirked behind her and the teacher just shook his head, "Put two and two together, Greenpeace."

Emma rolled her eyes, Greenpeace..a new nickname he's recently come up with for her. She then stopped breathing, oh god. HE got a job for auto class.. was he going to teach or something?

"thank god I don't have auto class then." she told Jay, leaning in closer to him so their parents didn't hear them bicker, "And I am still free of you this WHOLE summer."

Jay snickered.

That really didn't go to plan either, Jay needed a week away from home and there he was, being sneaked into Emma's room again.

"Alright, squeeze in, lets get a picture." Spike said and turned to Mr Antonio, "Could you.."

"Absolutely." he said, taking her camera as the family lined up.

Jay awkwardly got out and Mr Antonio took a few shots. Emma glanced at Jay and back at her mother, she knew her mom wasn't so easy on him but..oh wait, what was that? Spike was sneaking glances at Jay.

"Jay." Spike akwardly rubbed her forehead and then pointed beside Sean, "Come on in for a picture."

Sean even blinked and glanced at his mom before softly smiling.

Jay even had to snap out of it and nodded, coming over to beside Sean, between him and Emma.

Emma smirked a little sharing a glance with him, both knowing this was pretty crazy- SNAP. Mr Antonio got a picture of that.

"Congraduations!" That night, the family had a big party for Sean and even Jay was allowed over, a bunch of people were there, even Emma's friends.

There was a cake on their back patio bench, reading congrats ! All of Emma's little cousins were feasting into it.

Speaking of family.. Tracker had just come home.

"My long lost brother has finally finished school!" joked Tracker, entering the party and everyone turned and he happily manly hugged Sean and then his parents.

Spike slapped him playfully, "You said you might not be able to make it!"

"I lied." Tracker said, widening his eyes playfully.

"You want a beer?" Sean asked Tracker, leading him to Jay and the beer cooler, Alex stood with them too.

"Hey." Tracker greeted Sean's friends.

"Tracker this is Alex and Jay." introduced Sean.

Tracker raised an eyebrow, "_The _Jay?"

Jay just smirked, raising his beer, "Guess so." he said.

Tracker looked kind of impressed, glancing at his parents and then to Sean who nodded and shrugged, "Must be just because I graduated." joked Sean. Tracker nodded, understandable.

"Tracker!" he heard behind him and turned, knowing exactly who it was.

Emma smiled widely and ran into her older brothers' arms like old times.

Jay smirked a bit while sipping his beer and watching.

"Can we go?" huffed Alex to Jay, "I'm bored.."

Meanwhile, Tracker set Emma down, "You're getting WAY too big to do that anymore."

"Calling me fat?" Emma slapped his chest.

He laughed, "Barely. What the hell happend to all your hair though?" he teased, running his hands through her new look.

He smiled when she innocently shrugged but her eyes told him it was much more than that

"I like it." he confirmed.

Alex purred into Jay's ear, "Ill make it worth it." she promised.

Jay looked around the party, for once, he was finally accepted, and being here with all of them.. with a real family? He didn't want to go.

"Pass." he confirmed.

Alex's mouth dropped to glare madly, "Fine, consider yourself dumped." she caught Tracker and Emma's attention who stood by them.

"We weren't even dating.." Jay drifted, watching another girl walk out of his life and not one slight care in the world.

Emma rolled her eyes at Jay, "Charming." she said but was smiling.

Tracker raised an eyebrow, Emma knew Jay too now? And she seemed..comfortable. He felt a bit tense when he noticed Jay's grin stay too long on Emma until looking away.

What was that?


	10. Goodbye To You

Sean slowly walked up to their old town park, it was getting dark and he dug his hands into his jean jacket's pockets.

He gazed at the swings and tilted his head, remembering a memory from long ago..

_Emma was four, Sean six, and Tracker sixteen._

_"Is that your giiiirl friend?" Sean taunted Tracker who stood with another teen from school_

_"Beat it." teased Tracker, playfully pushing Sean off, "Go play with your sister!"_

_Sean went over to Emma who swung on a swing and helped push her._

_"Too high!" Emma squeeled._

Sean chuckled and looked around. He was really leaving this place, going to college. All the memories were being left behind..

Sean went to walk away but a certain tree in the park caught his attention, another memory hitting him.

_Sean was 13, and his grade 8 class were there on a trip to the park._

_"Alright everyone, meet back at the bus for 2pm. You have one hour." their teacher told them before setting up some games for them to play._

_Sean went to follow his friends, but one of them pushed him back, "You're not hanging out with us." this was Jimmy, Jimmy Brookes, a nemenis of his from school. The two always competed being 'leader' of their group of friends._

_Sean glared watching them go, he didn't need them! As he turned, a kid with a backwards hat and chain around his neck walked passed, "You can come play cards?" the kid offered._

_Jay Hogart. Sean sighed, "I can't hangout with you." he nodded towards Jimmy and his 'friends', "They said you're not cool, and live in a trailer park."_

_Jay seemed to eye Sean closer and when Sean thought he was going to hit him, Jay shrugged, "Fine." he walked off but tossed over his shoulders, "Nice friends."_

_Later on that day, Jimmy and Sean yet again had another fight that turned physical, Jimmy kept trying to push him up against a tree._

_Kids around the school were chanting 'fight, fight' over and over._

_Sean groaned when Jimmy sent him a bad sucker punch in the stomach but before he knew it, Jimmy was being pulled off of him and thrown to the ground, Jay was on top of Jimmy now and sending him blow after blow until the teacher ran over._

_Only Jay and Sean got in trouble that day, and sent to sit by the tree until time to go. _

_Sean glanced at Jay once or twice until finally speaking up, "Thanks for helping me."_

_Jay looked over and shrugged, "No big deal."_

_"friends?" Sean asked him._

_Jay raised an eyebrow but then came along that classic smirk, "Best friends."_

Sean softly smiled, remembered those good old days.

"there you are." Emma teased Sean, coming up behind him, "Why are you here? Mom and Dad are looking everywhere for you."

"Wanted to have one more time here." Sean insisted.

Emma looked around oddly, giggling a bit, "At the park?"

"lots of things have happened here." Sean declared with a grin and Emma nodded.

"You afraid of going to college?" Emma asked.

Sean swallowed hard to shrug, "Afraid to leave."

Emma tilted her head, "Why?" she softly asks.

Sean took in a deep shakey breath and looked up at the dark sky. He shrugged and replied, "I don't want to just leave you like Tracker did to us." he confirms.

"He still comes around." Emma insisted to frown, "Maybe not as much but enough."

"He's always been more than a few levels ahead of us, but me and you have been together through it all." Sean reminded, "Now I'm not going to be able to watch you go through the rest of highschool." he sighed and walked over to the swing sets.

Emma sadly watched him and slowly made her way over, sitting and swinging softly with him, "That all that's bugging you?"

Silence.

Sean shook his head no, "Don't want to leave my best friend behind too."

Emma sadly smiled.

"Watch him?" Sean asked her.

Emma blinked, "But... I can't.." she shrugged, "I'll try."

He smirked and nudged her, "He's not bad Emma, no matter what _they_ say." he promised.

Emma watched him closer, it's like he meant people more than their parents. Emma frowned..maybe too many people were to hard on Jay.

"Ok." she then rubbed his arm, "You'll be okay." she confirmed.

He smiled softly at her and nodded before standing, "Alright time to go to college." he pulled her in, "Gimme a hug."

"Gross." Emma commented but smiled and hugged him tightly. She then sadly frowned and held him tighter.

Maybe she didn't want him to go either..

"Cam!?" the two pulled apart to Jay's voice as the one and only quickly walked over to them.

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled when Sean pushed her away and manly hugged Jay, "Couldn't leave me without saying goodbye could you!?"

"Shut up you fag." Jay snapped, but was still hugging him until they pulled away.

Emma giggled and they coughed, trying to be manly.

"So uh, I'll keep in touch." coughed Jay.

Sean coughed back, "right, yah..no big deal." he shrugged, kicking the dirt at his feet.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Come on wierdos." she led them back to her house.

Jay and Emma stood next to another as her parents gave Sean one final hug goodbye, and then..he was in his taxi and going to college.

Emma sadly tilted her head to watch the car til out of site...this was where everything changes, doesn't it?

Jay sadly glanced at her and sucked in a big breath, glancing where Sean was now gone.

"Come back inside Em." Spike told her daughter.

Snake went by Jay and patted his shoulder, "Good luck with.. everything." he told him, like he'd never see Jay again since Sean was gone.

Jay blinked and Emma watched her parents go back inside.

Emma sadly looked back at the road, "Should of gone with him."

Jay snickered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Emma looked back at him, remembering she'd be seeing him in school next year, "So.." she drifted, "See you next year?"

He nodded back slowly and she softened while staring at him.

"Emma!" Spike called again and the blonde huffed.

"See yeah." Emma said to Jay, walking around him and going to leave but stopped to glance once more at him.

She felt her heart stop but she ignored it and went back inside.

Jay stood there and dug into his pocket taking out a cigerette from his pack and lighting it. It's been a hell of year.

He wondered what next one would bring.


	11. Junior Year

"Welcome to your new class." Mr Antonio joked to Jay.

It was Three Months later.

Jay blinked, he couldn't believe it, he was going to help teach teenagers how to work with cars.

Jay looked a bit different, now on the edge of almost 18, he got rid of the hat for his first day of a 'teacher' and wore simple jeans and black shirt.

To get over not having a best friend around..or something _else _around, he focused on working out and my did it do him good. So much more lean and buff.

"You have the morning class, and I get the afternoon." Mr Antoinio tossed him keys, "Good luck!"

"That's it?" Jay chuckled.

His older teacher chuckled and nodded, waving goodbye.

Jay sat down in his own personal desk and raised an eyebrow...well, look at him. His dad always said he'd go nowhere but this was pretty good, right?

His phone began to ring. It was 7 30am ! Who the hell would be calling now?

"Hello?" he answerd, leaning back in his chair.

"Hoggaaart."

"Cam!" Jay grinned but then frowned, "Why are you calling so early?"

"Wanted to be the first to wish you luck!" Sean replied.

Jay sighed while looking around, "My dream was to graduate and run as far away from this school." he shook his head, "Why'd I take this job?"

"Because it's good money and you can save up for your own place." Sean laughed, "Maybe you can come to Niagara and we can be roomies." he declared, "Go to college.."

"Doubtful." Jay admitted

"Why not? Don't you love me?"

Jay chuckled noticing students passing and Raditch standing in the door frame of his class, "Alright Brokeback mountain, gotta hang up before anyone thinks we're actually dating."

"Tell me you miss me." Sean tormented.

Jay laughed and hung up, nodding to Raditch, "Yo Raditch." he greeted with a smirk.

"Ah, still the same huh Mr Hogart?" Raditch taunted.

Jay replied cheekily, "Would you want me any other way?" he asked.

"I guess not." Raditch smiled a little.

Jay smirked but nodded back to his old teacher, as much as he was a pain in the ass, he was his favorite.

"Good luck, I mean that." Raditch told him and nodded, leaving.

Jay took a deep breath and leaned back on his chair, turning it the other way to look out the window into the school parking lot.

He wondered if she was here yet..

Two hands went over his eyes by an unknown guest and Jay frowned, "Not so great at these games."

"Are you sure?" her voice sung in his ears and he smirked as she went on, "You use to be the best player."

She let go and went around him and he grinned and then stared when he saw her lean back infront of him on his desk and them jump back to sit on it.

Emma.

But not just Emma, Emma who looked tanner, and a little more curvier, and grew her bangs out so her hair was all one length and back to being a bit longer and almost to her elbows..that long blonde hair. He missed it. And she wore a little make up, not that needed it.

"What are you staring at?" she asked confused, did she have somthing on her face?

He smirked, "nothin." he lied and shrugged.

Emma smirked back looking around, "This years going to be different." she could sense it.

He nodded, agreeing. He asked, "How was summer?"

"Trip here, trip there.." she shrugged, "Nothing specail. You?"

"Girl here, girl there." shrugged Jay back, grinning like a foul when she rolled her eyes knowingly.

She got up and patted his shoulder, "Same ol jerk then." she insisted and tossed a smile over her shoulder, "See yeah!"

"See you soon." he mummered,watching her carefully as she left. He sucked in a deep breath feeling his stomach doing wierd things.

Emma turned the corner and then leaned on it, biting her lip as she smiled, feeling the same feeling in her stomach then snapped the smile off her face. Why was she so happy to see Jay!? It was, it was just an old friend! Thats ALL.

"Emma!" Manny happily ran to her best friend when she saw her, Craig on her side. The two started dating in the summer.

Emma happily hugged her back, it's been two weeks since they last saw another.

"Time for Juniour year!" Craig said, excited.


	12. Oh Brother!

Jay rubbed his forehead, one more class to go, but the first one was just AWFUL, the kids seriously knew NOTHING.

"Jay?" he heard and looked up.

Spinner, an old friend had walked in and Jay chuckled, "Spinster." he got up and the two slapped hands.

Spinner was a year younger and had failed a grade, making him junior now.

"What's up man? I thought this was a rumour." Spinner said, pointed around him.

"Nope, I am now your teach."

"you're gonna pass me anyway right?" smirked Spinner and Jay chuckled, shrugging.

"Do the work." he confirmed.

Spinner gave him an odd look with a smile but nodded. Not the ol' Jay he use to know! But still Kinda Jay atleast.

Lunch time came and Emma sat waiting for Manny as Jay slid himself next to her.

"Ew."

"what?" he asked, cracking open a can of pepsi.

"I mean ew, please don't sit here." she comments.

"Did I ever give you a choice before?" he reminded, nope.

Emma scoffed, looking around and whined, "Pleaase don't be an asshole today. My first day back!"

"Miss Nelson, do you want detention?" he teased.

Emma groaned, "Jay you're a teacher now, you can't sit with me, you'll ruin me."

"You're reputation ruins you Greenpeace." he taunts.

She glared.

"Hey guys." Manny sat down with them, Craig in tow as usual.

Spinner jumped over a chair and sat with them, "Sup?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Emma eyed him up and down suspiciously.

"I'm Spinner." he gladly introduced and pointed, "Your Sean Camerons sister." he grinned widely

"I have a name." she assured.

"Emma." he smiled and she sort of cracked one too, she could tell he was just a clown, harmless.

Jay didn't like this smile they shared and coughed, "Alright, lets go." he told Spinner.

Spinner frowned looking away from Emma, "Why?"

"Cause we're cranking her style." Jay said while rolling his eyes to Emma who just smiled fakely sweet at him while sipping her water.

"Alright." shrugged Spinner and followed Jay out.

Manny whistled when they left, "Is it possible for Jay to get more hot?"

Emma cornered her eyes, and so did Craig, "Hey!" he snapped at his girl friend who blushed but shrugged, couldn't lie!

Last class of the day, Emma happily walked into her history class and took a seat next to Manny.

Manny smiled with dimples next to her.

"what?" Emma asked, "You're scaring me.."

"have you seen our teacher yet?" Manny asked, and Emma shook her head no to glance up front.

"Afternoon class." called the teacher and everyone looked. Emma's eyes buldged out.

Tracker?!

"I'm your new history teacher." he said with a smile, mostly on Emma, his sister.

"As if it's not bad enough YOUR a teacher?!" Emma exclaimed to Jay, leaning on his orange civic, "I have my own brother here too." she groaned

Jay flicked his cigerette away, exhaling while he laughed, "Lucky you."

"And he's calling me nicknames during class." Emma cried, "Yes, Emma-bean? Good answer Emmadielemma. I'm going to die of embarresement."

Jay was laughing uncontrollably now, and tried to take it seriously, "He seems to mean well."

"But not doing it very good." Emma taunted back but sighed, Jay was right. Woah, Jay was right?

Oddly enough she felt better.

"Em!" Darcy called from the top of the school stairs.

Emma gasped, grabbing her bag, "Forgot I have a club meeting." she turned to Jay "Uh, thanks?"

"Uh, you're welcome." mocked Jay and she laughed, running off and up the stairs to meet up with Darcy and into school.

Jay smirked a bit and then went back home.

He drove slowly through the trailer park path and stopped at the gate, "Mornin' Hogart." nodded the 'secuirty' who liked to take breaks to go smoke weed a lot with one of Jay's uncles time to time.

Jay just nodded and the man opened the gate for him. Jay got out of his car and noticed his brother at his trailer, though had his own..with his 18 year old wife and twin daughters.

"My man!" his brother happily cheered, going over.

"Trey." Jay greeted slowly but hugged back.

"Looking good! Heard you got a nice new job, with standards and stuff." chuckled Trey. Trey was 21, and the older brother..the brother who followed in their fathers footsteps and was a theif.

Jay nodded and shrugged, "Gets me by."

"I heard!" Trey exclaimed nodding to a trailer across the park, "Heard you bought that baby." it was a nicer trailer in the park and neatish inside but still small, but hey! He was only one person.

Jay nodded, "Well you know.."

Trey snorted, "Course I know, livin' in here is hell." he pointed at their parents' trailer, "Anything else new baby bro? New cars? Women?" he laughed.

Jay chuckled and just shrugged, "Nothing serious."

"Nah never is." Trey joked but didn't smile, Jay just shook his head but coughed awkwardly.

"So what are you doing here?" Jay asked.

Trey shrugged but looked guilty, "Mind if uh.. I don't know, just kinda need some money, for the kids." he insisted.

Jay watched Trey's hand patting the side of his leg way too much. He says his kids...but Jay was half sure it was for that addiction Trey had. Trey and Jay lucked out somehow of getting the best looks in the family, but Trey, who was always known as a stud in his highschool, was blowing it away by his coke addiction..looking thinner and paler by the month. Now Jay looked like Trey too, only Trey had a rounder face, a just a small inch or two shorter than him, but more arm muscel.. but they had the same full lips and grey eyes. . guess you could say seeing Trey on drugs and a theif with kids already..showed Jay what he didn't want to be or look like.

"Yeah, fine, how much?" Jay always got suckered in.

"Well rent is uh.. $350." he confirmed.

Jay clenched his jaw but nodded, digging into his wallet and sighed but counted, then offered his hand out. Trey swiped it glady.

"Thanks buddy." Trey happily said, patting his brother as he went around him, "Good luck on that job! Let me know how it goes."

Jay slowly nodded and watched his brother go...his brother use to be such a hero to him..


	13. Can't You See You Belong With Me

"Mr Hogart?"

Jay winced at that, and muttered as he wrote a few more things down on his desk, "Please..Don't call me that." he turned.

A woman stood in his doorway, and she looked like she stepped right out of a librarian porno. Pencil skirt, tight blouse. She had naturally curly honey blond hair.

Jay coughed and got up, "It's Jay."

"AJ." She introduced back and leaned on his doro frame, "Or as other kids call me, ."

"You're a teacher?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow. Finally someone not in their mid 40's.

She corrected, "Assistant. Someone said there was another young teacher..so came to see for myself." she smirked, eyeing him up and down and he noticed. Lots of girls did.

"Hope you're not disspointed." he joked, grabbing some tools some of the students left around and started piling them into a box.

"The least bit." she slightly purred, "Uh, I'm a few rooms down by the way." she pointed down the hall.

"Alright" he nodded. Clearly didn't get the hint.

She explained, "If you ever want to grab lunch or something?" she joked, "Talk shit about the kids that go here."

Jay actually laughed, she was kinda funny, "Will do." he insisted.

AJ smirked and nodded at him before turning and noticing another girl come in, Emma. Emma cornered her eyes as Ms. Hunter left.

"What a slutty teacher." Emma said loud and clear, walking inside.

Jay looked over at her and his eyes opened up more a bit. She's been M.I.A for a few days. He then smirked to her comment and chuckled, "What a slutty skirt." he shot back.

"I've gotten 5 comments today on this skirt." Emma declared, sticking her nose up and sitting on his desk.

Jay looked down at her tauntingly, "About your ass?" he mocked.

Emma glared, he was being all protective and stupid! "You're not Sean." she said, "You can't make me feel bad about what I wear and you're not suppose to!"

He kept glaring down at her until she fumed but gave up, standing.

"Fine!" she snapped, "I'll go change." she muttered, and as she was leaving Spinner came in.

"Hey blondie." Spinner said with a sly grin.

"Hi Wierdo." Emma greeted back but smiled just as much.

Jay looked back up and over, seeing the two share a smile and Emma leave. Jay's blood boiled a little as Spinner went over to him.

"Lunch at the broski?" Spinner asked him like usual.

Jay looked where Emma left and swiftly pointed at the door, "You into her?"

Spinner laughed a bit then noticed he was serious and shrugged, "She's hot." he confirmed.

Jay clenched his jaw and had an unreadable look.

Spinner shifted, "She taken?"

"No." Jay said rather quickly then drifted off, "No.." maybe he should of said yes.

"Cool. Maybe I'll try to sweep her off her feet." he joked.

"not her type." Jay insisted, turning and grabbing his coat as Spinner scrunched his face up. Not her type?!

"I'm cute and funny, I'm everyones type." Spinner insisted.

Jay turned back, trying not to look like a liar and shrugged, "Sorry bud." he patted his back and then smirked, walking ahead and leading him out.

A week had gone by and as Jay's class was working on a project, Mrs Hunter, AJ, walked back into his class. Some students whistled and Jay looked up from his desk to then notice AJ too.

"Hey stud." she teased, leaning on the other side of his desk.

Jay tried not to stare at her chest but the woman wore such tight tops..

"So you haven't picked up that offer." she reminded.

Jay blinked and looked up at her a bit confused and she giggled.

"our lunch date."

Jay oh'd and then thought about it, it had been weeks since with a girl.. what was with that? He use to be Jay freakin Hogart! Girls lined up for him.

"Uh.." he shook his head but then nodded, "Yah sure."

"I think you owe me, a night date first." AJ confirmed.

He smirked, "That so?"

"Very. So pick me up at 8, and this address.." she passed his a small card.

"You have your own business card?" taunted Jay and she giggled again.

The students could hear all the giggling and Spinner chuckled a bit, working on his engine with Craig.

"He still gets all the hottest girls in school." Craig joked to Spinner.

Spinner nodded and shrugged, "I've been kinda thinking about asking a girl out myself."

"No way, you?" Craig joked, "You're over Paige? The one that got away?"

"Ran away." corrected Spinner with a grin, "We were too oppisite, she was so damn bossy. This girl? She's a keeper.. pretty, smart, ambitio-"

"You're talking about Emma." Craig just knew and grinned, "Alright." he shrugged, "She may go for you, you got the humor."

"You sayin' I'm ugly?" Spinner asked, raising a fist. Craig laughed.

Meanwhile at lunch...

Spinner and Craig found Emma first and Emma smiled, "hey guys." today she wore pants and a long sleeve white shirt...she knew Jay and somewhere out there Sean would be happy about that.

"Hey." Spinner grinned, a little blush starting to happen.

Craig silently laughed, biting into his apple knowing why Spin was so nervous, "Hows your day been?" he asked Emma.

"Good, kinda slow with Manny being sick.." Emma pouted.

"You have me." Spinner insisted and Emma rolled her eyes smiling. She knew Spinner liked her, she just wasn't she if she really wanted to date him.

"How was your guys' day?" Emma asked them.

Craig shrugged, "Slow too.. sept Auto was funny. Jay got asked out by the Assistant teacher Ms Hunter." he explained.

Emma bit the end of her tounge, "Really?" why did that bug her?

"She's hot." Spinner declared, nodding.

Craig went on, "Probably where he is now since not at our table, then I think I over heard them making plans tonight." he winked to Spinner, "Our mans gonna get laid tonight."

"He gets laid like every night." groaned Spinner, jealous.

Emma fumed, she was so disgusted, "Boys." she said in anger, but didn't know where all this madness was coming from and just wanted to grab the fork on the table and find Jay..stab him a few times-

"So Em.." Spinner coughed lightly and sat closer to her.

Craig rolled his eyes but grinned as he got up and left.

Emma gave a wierd look until seeing that blush come back to Spinners face, oh no..he was going to ask her out wasn't he?

"Was thinking maybe I'd take you out for like a movie or something? Whatever you want." he said sheepishly.

Emma tilted her head, giving it real thought..it was much better than when Peter asked her once upon a time and even though seconds ago she said she didn't want to date, something now was making her want to.

"Ok." she agreed.

He raised an eyberow, "Okay?" he didn't think she'd actually say yes.

"Yah." EMma laughed and he leaned in happily, kissing her. Emma pulled away and blinked, "Wow you move fast."

"got excited." he insisted and they laughed, nodding at another.

Emma's eyes seemed to go distant though and she looked away as Spinner began to talk about something, Jay had really ditched their lunch together for a stupid girl?

_Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?_


	14. I Knew You Were Trouble

Emma had come to school early the next day since she was in charge of the environment event today and as she had some help setting up a table and putting some blue ribbons around it outside, Jay was walking up behind.

Emma's hair blew softly in the wind and she smiled to a friend, "thanks for the help." she said.

She was just left alone when Jay came up, "What we protesting this time?" he asked her, "Dolphin raping?"

Emma didn't look at him, still mad at him. She looked down at her chart of things to do for this event and ignored him.

Jay raised an eyebrow standing behind her, "Are you _ignoring _me?" he taunted but then pierced his lips tightly when she really was.

Emma went around the table, taping a banner to the end of it.

"You can't keep it up forever." Jay declared, "Whatever I do or did, you're going to rant sometime. That's you, you're a rambler." he declared.

Emma ripped some tape pieces for her banner.

Jay grew mad, "What the hell did I do?" he snapped as Spinner came around him.

"Hey man." Spinner nodded at Jay and then went to Emma, wrapping an arm around Emma's waist and kissing her cheek.

Jay stared in disbelief.

"Want some help?" Spinner asked Emma quietly who smiled and nodded.

Jay clenched his jaw, then his fists, "What? Are you two _dating _now?" he sneered the word, his blood boiled when he said it out loud. How could Spinner do that?!

"Yeah." Emma said simply, finally speaking to him and raised an eyebrow. The two shared a moment of some type of glare before Jay snorted, unbelievable.

"Speaking of dating." Spinner said, clearly not seeing the tension, "How was your date with Ms. H?"

Jay finally removed his eyes off Emma and raised his eyebrows, right, something he could throw back in their faces, "Awesome, doing it again tonight." he informed.

Emma cornered her eyes but went back to working, trying to ignore him again.

Jay saw AJ's car pull up and nodded to the parking lot, "Actually, here she is now." he left.

Emma turned with her mouth hung and watched him walk away over to Slutty McSlut Slut. Give Emma time, it was the best thing on top of her head for the moment.

"Romance is in the air." Spinner joked to her.

Emma ripped her banner accidently for how mad she was trying to tape it to the wall and she gasped, staring sadly at the ripped up banner she tried so hard on.

"Hey." Jay greeted AJ, walking up to her.

Aj smiled shutting her car door, "Why hello there." she greeted and faked a gasp, "You're actually coming to say hi to me infront of everyone?"

"I didn't mean what I said this morning." Jay lied.

"About..not wanting a relationship?" AJ asked and he nodded, "It wasn't just..sex?" she asked again.

"I want something now, and I want it with you." Jay said, looking at her seriously.

She smiled softly, "Well.." she leaned in forward, cupping his face, "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard." she kissed him.

After their kiss he gave her a low smile and then glanced over at the school, where Emma was still trying to set up her event.

Meanwhile with Emma, she tried to look busy as Jay looked over, hopefully he didn't catch her staring. He kissed AJ right infront of them like no big deal, she remembered the girls in highschool, complete idiots thinking Jay would just date them after he'd get what he wanted out of them..yet here he was now, another girl..only he was openly kissing her infront of people? DATING her, for real?

"Emma, need some help today?" Liberty asked, coming over.

Emma pushed the banner into Liberty's hands, storming around her, "Take care of the whole thing." she muttered, on the edge of tears and ran inside the school.

Emma sat against her locker, skipping class, something on her mind was just really bugging her and she tightened her arms around her stomach, thinking about what it could be..

"hey." the one and only greeted, walking down the hall.

Jay.

Emma looked over and then away, staring at her hands. He sat down next to her and sighed. The two of them had been pretty mean to another all day.

"What's this I hear you gave up your first protest event to someone else?" Jay asked her.

Emma snickered silently, as if he cared..

"Hey." Jay said softer, and she melted, feeling a little better to that tone he used and he nudged her with his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Emma looked over and saddened..course he wouldn't know..or understand. So she made an excuse up.

"Just miss Sean.." wasn't a full lie, she did. But it wasn't what was making her so upset.

Jay sadly nodded, watching her, "Me too." he admitted, "But you have Tracker."

"not the same." Emma muttered, "everything's different now."

Jay eyed her, what was _everything?_

"Want me to go get Mr Bacon?" Jay joked and she laughed sadly, shaking her head and then playfully nudged her shoulder into his and he chuckled.

Emma looked over to him and he looked back, sharing a soft moment. Emma smiled softly looking down, She wasn't going to let some stupid woman ruin the friendship she and Jay had.

"Want a ride home?" he asked her.

Emma nodded and he stood up, then helped her, "Can you bring me to Manny's?" she asked.

He nodded with a smirk. Ofcourse she'd want to go there. As they turned though the one and only AJ was walking towards them, an odd smile on her face glancing between the two.

"Jay." she greeted and put a hand on his arm.

Emma looked away.

"Miss Nelson." AJ greeted, having her in one of her classes. Why was Jay talking to her? "What's going on.. are yu okay Emma?" she asked so motherly and annoyingly

Emma sighed, "Fine." she lied.

Jay had to chuckle out loud and clear too, Emma wasn't some 12 year old.

"I'm done for the day." Jay told Aj and added, "Going to drive her home." he nodded to Emma.

AJ gave a look, "Jay isn't that kinda inappropriate." she eyed Emma, she knew that smart little attitude was just an act.

Jay rolled his eyes, "I've known her for years, it's a simple ride home and I'm not a _real_ teacher, I teach about cars and graduated just last year."

AJ oh'd, now understanding Emma and Jay had known another before.. now she felt more threatnened.

"Okay." she faked a smile and leaned up to kiss him again, "See yu tonight."

He nodded and led Emma out.

Emma slammed the front of Manny's house door shut, and ran up to her room.

"Manny!" she yelled, coming inside.

Manny groaned from her bed, "God? Is that you?" she looked so clammy and just..sick.

"You really are sick." Emma joked.

Manny whined and sat up, "Why do you think I've been gone all week?!"

"I have a problem." Emma told her.

"Do you have a high fever that makes you have hallucinations too?" she taunted Emma, because she had that..which meant she'd LOVE to be sleeping right now. What was so damn important!?

She saw Emma nervously biting her nails and looking like a deer in the headlights.

"What?" Manny finally gave in; those were serious signs coming from Emma that something really was up.

Emma looked fearfully at Manny, "I think I _really _like Jay.. **a lot**" and that 'how much?' question was scaring her to pieces.

Manny blinked and stared.

"Am I hallucinating or did you just say you like Jay?"

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble.._


	15. Like Old Times

Emma and Manny were out tanning by Jay's trailer park's pool. They were both on a beach chair and longing out, their heads turned toward Jay's trailer a few 20 feet away.

"She's a skank." Manny simply said.

Emma sighed, looking away.. it was Jay's birthday and he had them plus a few people and **AJ** over. Sean had even come home to celebrate.

Jay was over by his trailer cooking burgers with Spinner and Sean as AJ had her hand on his back and met his best friend.

"Why's she always have to be touching him?" Manny said in disgust.

Emma put her sunglasses on and smiled adorably to Manny, "you don't have to say things about her to make me feel better." her heart sank though, "It's okay, he likes her." she rolled her eyes at herself, "I'm _fifteen._"

"Sixteen in two weeks." Manny reminded.

Emma sadly shrugged, "I'm fine, dating Spinner now remember?" they both looked back over to see Spinner stuffing a whole burger into his mouth.

Manny cringed, "Wish you weren't." she admitted and sat up, "Em, who says you _don't_ have a chance with Jay?"

"The law." Emma giggled a bit.

"So?" Manny rolled her eyes, "you two clearly have chemistry that's been dying to rip out."

"I really regret telling you I liked him." Emma admitted and grumbled under her breath, sadly glancing at Jay with AJ again. Why couldn't she stop?

"The only thing you should regret is not telling him."

"Manny if you dare tell anyone-"

"Relax, I won't." Manny said, seeing Sean on his way, "Now lets talk about nail polish or something less Jay-ish."

"Hey!" Sean happily greeted, sitting down with them after ripping off his shirt and showing off those abs.

Manny's mouth drooled and she tried to smile, "H-hows college?"

"Boring." he admitted with a smirk and then dove into the pool, splashing the girls.

"SEAN!" Emma shrieked.

He swam back up with that grin they oh so missed and as the others came over to swim and tan too, Sean let the big news out.

"I dropped out." he said, and then swam back under water so he didn't hear any judgment.

Emma's mouth fell.

He WHAT?!

"Mom and Dad are going to KILL you!" Emma yelled at him as he climbed out of the pool.

"English just wasn't a good major for me." cringed Sean, "I want to wait til I know what I want to waste my money on."

"That's dramatic, Cam." Jay admitted, wincing. His parents will roll over and die on this one.

"Yeah sounds like an Emma thing to do, but you?" Manny had to admit, this was a shocker

Sean rolled his eyes, "It'll be alright, Ill get a job until then." he swore.

Emma looked at him in disbelief, and just as she called it, her parents flipped out when they went home and he told them the news too.

But..Emma had to admit, it was good having him home..and another excuse to have Jay over again.

"He can come." Spike agreed when Sean asked.

Emma and Sean even shared a look.

Spike shrugged, "I heard he was teaching at the school..he's been doing good.." she took a deep breath, giving Sean a look knowing he's been waiting a while for her to say this.

Emma giggled too.

"I was_ wrong_." she confirmed.

Snake smiled behind his wife and nodded, agreeing, "He's not a bad boy..he's growing up into a good man, unlike his father."

"Which was his whole plan on doing since I've known him." Sean told them.

Spike nodded and said, "Sometimes people judge too quickly." with that, they said goodnight and went upstairs.

"Talking about judging too quickly.." Sean drifted, sitting on the couch with Emma, "What's with Jay's uptight new girl friend?"

Emma giggled more now, she knew this would be good with him home again. The bell rung and it was Jay, Sean went to go get it.

"I don't think I've even ever seen the entrance." joked Jay, walking in and looking around.

Sean chuckled, "Want to be like old times and climb through the basement window?"

"I'll pass this time." taunted Jay. He entered the TV room and saw Emma, gladly sitting down next to her. "Isn't it passed your bedtime?" Jay playfully asked.

She kicked him and then yelped when he grabbed her feet but after tickling them for a second, let her lay them on his lap as they got comfortable for a movie.

"I'll make popcorn." Sean declared, leaving to do so.

Emma laid down on the couch with her feet on Jay, watching him stare down at her legs. She began to feel her heart race. He looked over at her and caught her eye, making her breath completely stop.

"You happy?" Jay asked her.

Emma opened her mouth but nothing came out, giving him an odd look.

"Him being back?" Jay added on and she then oh'd and slowly nodded, softly smiling and he grinned lightly back at her.

As they watched a movie, Jay noticed Emma drifting off and smirked, pulling the blanket off the couch and over them. Sean had passed out on the recliner chair. He sighed happily.. he always felt so right when it was them. . her.

His phone buzzed and he looked down.. a text, from AJ. He looked around to see them still sleeping as he decided to ignore it and drift off to sleep too.

Home Sweet Home.


	16. Only Want Christmas With You

A few months went by like nothing, and things were still the same. Sean home, Spinner and Emma dating, Jay with AJ.. and Craig with Manny.

"What about Tuesday night?" AJ asked Jay, while making them dinner at his oven.

Jay shook his head no, "I told the Nelsons i'd go to their Christmas dinner." he explained.

AJ huffed, "Jay, why do you have to pick them over me? I want you to finally meet my family."

"Sean's been like family since I met him, he's been the only guy to have my back more than even my family." Jay explained to her and shrugged, "First time his parents aren't treating me like trailer trash and letting me spend Christmas with them."

"I still think its abnormal." she confirmed.

"OPEN IT!" Manny said giddily as she sat on a couch with Emma and Sean at their house.

Outside the window, snow was starting to fall.. it's been pretty good weather but Emma was glad it was finally snowing, it had to! It was two days til Christmas. Has she mentioned she's 16 now? . .and had made a Christmas wish.

Emma and Sean laughed, holding Manny's presents and opened.

"Oh Manny." Emma said happily, taking out a snow globe with a bunch of farm animals in it, but it was so expensive looking..

"No freakin way." stared Sean at his gift, "Tickets to Nascar the opening day!?" he grabbed Manny and hugged her tight as she laughed. He kissed her forehead and dove up, "Gotta call Jay." he ran right out.

Emma leaned back on the couch and flipped her snow globe and watched the snow fall on the animal, she smiled to Manny but looked a bit sad, "You know me so well."

"Course I do." Manny said to her, "We're best friends." she reminded with a dimpled smile.

Her phone buzzed, Craig, she decided to ignore it.

Emma sighed, nodding and Manny pouted, "what's wrong?" she asked.

Emma shook her head. It wasn't something she should openly complain about.. she had a boy friend of months now and well, Jay wasn't suppose to be her business.

Emma blurted out, "He better come for Christmas." she told Manny, "You know he ditched out for that stupid hoe who faked being sick? I know she faked it! I saw her at the Brisko during the day."

Manny rolled her eyes smiling, this was about Jay, ofcourse.

"Em.." Manny pouted to her and Emma gave her puppy dog eyes; Manny put her hand on her shoulder, "Girl, I think you're in love." if it's been this long? Emma was head over heels for Jay.

Emma shot up madly, "I'm going to get ice cream." she mumbled madly and Manny giggled a little.

"That's the heartbreak food!" Manny warned.

"COOKIES!" Emma changed her mind.

Manny followed her in finally and noticed her phone now ringing, "God can craig not cut the cord for one day?" she ignored the call.

Emma was eating cookie dough when she got in.

"HEARTBREAK FOOD!" Manny yelled, pointing at her and Emma just grumbled, eating it still.

Buzz. Another text, Craig:

**We Hv 2 break up, sorry for everything.**

Manny gasped loudly, holding her phone like a disease as Sean came back in, "What's wrong with her?" he joked.

Emma shrugged and tilted her head curiously, "Manny?"

"Merry Christmas guys!" Manny just happily said to them, putting her phone in her pocket and walking to the front door.

"Did she just grab our shovel?" Sean asked, watching Manny do just that.

"He dumped ME!?" Manny exclaimed, flying the door open and stormed out.

"Should probably stop her." Sean told Emma.

Emma shrugged, "She'll do what she wants, you can't stop her when she's MannyMad."

Sean gave her a disbelief look but huffed and ran after Manny himself.

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!" Spike and Snake happily yelled when they opened the door to their newest guest on Christmas, Jay.

"Oh you came!" Spike happily said, taking the bag in his hand.

Jay nodded, still a slight nervous feeling around her, he didn't know WHAT made her give him a chance.

"Presents." he told her, pointing at the bag she held as Emma came down the stairs.

It was tradition they always looked their best on Christmas and when Jay laid eyes on her and couldn't remove them off, we guessed she did good. She wore black tight leggings and a soft pink goldish string top, with gold sparkles all around and matching high heels. She left her hair parted nicely down the middles and it moved softly away from her face while the ends were pin straight.

Jay tried anything he could to blink out of it, "their crappy." he breathed honestly.

Snake laughed out loud and closed the door behind him, for someone to open it back up.

"Oh Tracker, merry christmas!" Spike cheered, hugging her oldest who brought home his girl friend Bo, of the last month.

When Jay entered the sitting room, Sean wore what he basically did, nice black pants and white t-shirt, no hat.

"Heyyy." sang Sean a bit drunkenly when Jay entered and snickered.

"Christmas is doing you good." he informed.

Sean grumbled and sat on the couch after passing Jay a beer too, "Glad you came." he said.

"Nobody comes before you." joked Jay as Emma came to join them. Jay sat up a bit more when he saw her and tried not to stare.

"Oh nooo." Sean said ever so sarcastically, "**AJ** does."

"Come on man." Jay said to him sincerely, "I love you more, I swear." he said with playful wink.

"No you don't." grumbled Sean childishly

Emma smiled rolling her eyes, "You guys should just get married." she stopped at her Dad's bar and made herself a small drink.

Jay saw that and smirked, "Santa knows when you're doing something naughty." he teased her.

Emma laughed a little, "Dad never knows, they always think I'm just drinking water, then they get too drunk and actually start giving me real booze." she explained.

"Master of evil." Jay taunted her and she gave him a playful glare as she bent infront of the tv, putting on a Shirley Temple Christmas movie.

"Every year." teased Sean, glancing at Emma then the tv, listening to Shirley singing on the screen..

_I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles  
No rhinoceroses  
I only like hippopotamuses  
And hippopotamuses like me too_

Emma sat down next to Jay, crossing her long legs and high heels showing off. Jay felt his eyes sneaking back and forth on her, and then smiling to how corny her love was for Christmas and the movie playing.

She even started to hum with the song gidingly.

"Hey guys." sighed Tracker, coming inside and going straight to the bar as well after examining the Christmas tree his mother oh so wanted him to see.

Bo walked in behind him, smiling and softly waving.

"You guys know Bo." Tracker reminded.

Emma nodded and smiled, she actually liked her. Bo had long brown hair, always wearing a leather jacket and dark clothes but had the warmest heart and kindest smile.

"Doing the vodka water routine I've heard about?" Teased Bo to Emma who laughed and nodded.

Jay cracked open a beer and cheered it with Sean. Sean heard Jay's phone ring and even Emma looked over. Jay bit the end of his tounge and tried to ignore it without looking guilty.

"It's HER." Sean said girl friend like, Jay would of laughed if it actually was.

"It's not." he assured. He made AJ understand he only wanted to spend Xmas with them.

The phone rang again as Sean's parents came back into the room, "Alright everyone lets go eat the starters." she said.

Snake noticed Jay pull out his phone and look a bit bothered, "What's up?"

Jay blinked and shrugged, "Nothin, nothing." he lied and Snake gave him a look, "It's my brother." he admitted.


	17. All I Want For Christmas Is You

"Invite him over, Jayson." Snake insisted, putting a hand on Jay's shoulder.

Jay thought about it but shook his head, "No, no.." he was honored to be here, and not in trailer park, having Christmas with no tree..or dinner.

"Doesn't he have a family now?" Tracker asked, he had went to school with Trey for a little, Trey was a little younger than him.

Jay nodded and coughed awkwardy, "They left him.. his addiction got bad.." he explained, "He has been clean for a bit but.. not too long."

Emma bit her lip and looked down at her hands, playing with them. She could tell Jay didn't want to talk about this.

Spike asked kindly, "How many months?"

Jay looked her and shrugged, "Maybe four now."

"Jay invite him." she declared.

Sean looked up and groaned, "Mom-" why did she always make a big deal?

"No, it's Christmas." she informed and looked Jay dead in the eye, nodding.

Jay sighed but agreed, "Alright," he said, grabbing his phone, "Fine."

An then, an hour later, they all plus Trey, surrounded the dinner table for their big Christmas meal.

Trey looked better, and looked to be working out, he had a new tattoo on his neck in script that said free. He got some color back in his skin too, even Bo admitted if she wasn't with Tracker, she'd jump him. They all laughed around the table as Tracker pointed warningly at Trey.

Trey sat between Jay and Emma, which made Jay a little annoyed cause he swore Trey saw him going to sit down next to her.

"I just want to say thank you..for inviting me here." Trey told the table.

Spike smiled kindly as Snake cut the Turkey.

"No really." Trey informed, "I feel like I lost a lot but being here.." he drifts and grabs his brothers shoulder, shaking it, "Mean's alot to me."

Jay nodded and they all cheered.

Trey looked to his right at Emma and smirked, "So you're the little Nelson?" he asked.

Spike smiled, "Our prized possesion." she said.

Emma leaned back, her shirt shining just as bright as her smile, "Yeah."

Jay narrowed his eyes at his brother and glanced at Emma.

"So how's that make? I remember Jay said there was kind of a difference between all of you." Trey says while pointing his fork as he ate at Emma, Tracker and Sean.

"Trackers the oldest by a million year." taunted Sean.

Tracker gave Sean a look, why was he so bitter towards that?

"I'm 16. Sean's 18." Emma answered him and he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Woah." he said out loud while looking her over and nodded his head to Snake, "Should of made more daughters by the look of this one."

Snake didn't read into it, and grinned, "She's a pretty girl." he agreed.

"That she is." Trey joked and bit into his meal again as Jay held the fork in his hand tighter, clenching his jaw.

"I'm going to get more stuffing." Emma said, standing up and Sean nodded, going with her.

"Spike help me with this Turkey." Snake asked and his wife did so.

Jay leaned over to Trey as he noticed Tracker and Bo lost in conversation too.

"What are you doing?" he asked Trey bitterly.

Trey chewed and shrugged, "what do you mean little brother?" he asked back.

Jay eyed him closer, "Emma's _sixteen_. Back **off**"

Trey slowly stopped chewing and eyed Jay back just as bitterly and leaned in closer, "You think I'm trying to put the moves on the familys daughter who asked me to Christmas dinner?"

Jay bit the end of his tounge but looked away, it did seem rude.. but Trey was never one to be polite; unless he wanted something.

"I want to spend time here, with you. If you haven't noticed I've been trying to pick my life up." Trey snapped at him, "I'm 22, not wasting my time trying to flirt with some 16 year old teenager, as hot as she may be." he lightly admitted.

Jay glared but then snickered, atleast Trey admitted she was hot, cause she was, beautiful even; I guess you couldn't deny that. Jay nodded and took his brothers word.

As the family was about to come back, Trey leaned in and taunted, "By the sounds of it, _you_ want her anyways."

"The Turkey is ready!" cheered the parents as Jay sat there stone cold.

He's never said it to anyone, or heard it out loud. . it only ran through his head every second of the day and hearing Trey say it? Jay's eyes crept back to Emma, watching her laugh at her fathers corny joke. He did want her, more than that, sometimes he felt the _need _for her and he knew that wasn't right..right? He was 18, she was still a teen, with a boy friend! That's why he was trying to make things work with AJ but.. Emma.. it was her smile every damn day that he looked forward to see, her face he saw before he went to sleep.

Sean would fucking kill him.

He wasn't suppose to fall for her. Out of all girls, the one he goes for is the one whose always busted his balls, rambled a lot, cut her hair off to prove a point, and could drive him crazy when she wanted to but all those things is what made him love her.. and that laugh?

Jay sighed as they got into the dessert part of dinner.

"Merry christmas!" everyone said to another.

And a happy new year, Jay hoped.


	18. New Years, Valentines, April Fools 4 Luv

Let's break down the rest of the year.. particularly in Emma's own view..and then Jay's.

**NEW YEARS**

In Emma's view, New Years was mortifying. In Jay's view, it might of been the best night he's ever had. Jay had come with AJ to the Nelson's big Year Party.. and he'll never know Emma begged Spinner to leave his family party that night to come join her.. just so she could rub that in his face too.

In Jay's point of view, he really thought Emma was going to bring Spinner anyways, and when he showed up out of nowhere, he guessed right then. Count down was a nervous wreck.. Jay had never had a moment in his life where he did something as immature as what he did that night; but it was damn well worth it.

..He didn't want Emma and Spinner to have their new year kiss, and as AJ planned his and hers to be spent outside, Jay convinced her to do it inside with the party, so his eyes could stay on Emma and plan a way to ruin their kiss. You know what they say, the person you kiss on New Years could turn to something real?

Emma would remember this moment to be embarressing for her, and Jay really did feel bad but.. he felt the need to do it. He was sweating, anxious, nauseous.. if he had to see them kiss he'd probably snap. So? 10, 9, 8... Jay remembered like yesterday, Spinner had his arms around Emma and AJ stood right behind Spinner, their backs to another. AJ was trying to cup Jay's face but his eyes were on the other couple, and noticed Spinner held a filled cup of beer

As the last numbers were counted down, 7, 6, 5, 4.. Jay was pulled into AJ's kiss, and didn't even shut his eyes as they widened, seeing Spinner lean down to Emma. Jay had grabbed AJ's shoulders and pushed her back right up against the back of Spinner, sending Spinner a bit forward and his drink _all _over Emma's new white dress. People had gasped, even turned and Emma had even left the party after that and Spinner didn't get his kiss. She didn't even question how it happened because she was so embarrassed and upset. As horrible as he felt making her feel that way, he couldn't help but bless that dirty secret that he wrecked it for them.

**VALENTINES DAY**

The tables finally turned here, Emma felt a little in the lead since AJ and Jay were on a bit of a break since AJ wasn't seeing commitment in Jay.

The school was having some dance, and Spinner asked her to go. They were getting more serious but the more serious she got with him, the more she was thinking of Jay.. and as she danced with Spinner and he gave her a cupid necklace... Emma's heart was aching to see Jay. It felt so wrong.

Meanwhile with Jay, he was one of those damn chaperones for the dance, and he'd never forget the ache he felt watching Emma dance with Spinner, or the look they shared before he just said fuck it, and left. Principle wasn't too happy with that one but Jay at least got drunk after that with Sean, his good ol' buddy and the two single boys had went to a strip club and Emma and Manny had to sneak their drunk asses into her window like they were 14 again.

**APRIL FOOLS DAY**

Emma thought this day was a joke, really, a huge one! Because Jay had come to a family dinner with AJ on his arm again. The two were a couple again, and Emma was falling apart. She couldn't do it anymore.. And how much Spinner must of thought Emma was joking when she finally wanted to give her virginity away, to him?

Lets just say making these types of decisions when you were upset was not a good idea. She even ended up crying during the sex, and Spinner felt horrible.. that when Emma finally broke up with him..she even told him everything and he swore to keep it a secret.

Little did Emma know, Spinner knew Jay felt the same when he put it all together. Jay and Emma always around another, the time Jay would say Spin wasn't her type, the way she'd get distracted whenever he was around. He was a little heartbroken, but they were a tight group of friends, so they tried for a months to be okay and finally, they were.

Emma and Jay though?

She wasn't so sure anymore.

**It was now summer.**


	19. Cruel Summer

"you're going away the whole summer?" Sean stared at Jay in disbelief.

Emma hid around the corner of the kitchen as the two were talking and she bit her lower lip. Was that a joke?

Jay finally spoke after a moment of silence, "I blew AJ off a lot, and her family off a lot, even on Christmas, hurt her on valentines.. and now that we're back on she wants commitment so this is the only way I know how to give it."

"Do _you_ want it?" Sean questioned.

More silence.

Emma stared down at the ground, it sounded like Jay did if he was going to be gone ALL summer.. she pretended to have just arrived and walked in, both boys sitting up more in their chairs when they saw her.

"What's up?" Emma asked, going to the fridge.

Sean looked to Jay who looked away and Sean sighed, "Nothing." he lied.

Emma looked on into the fridge sadly..not even going to tell her? She thought this summer might of been the summer she finally said something but..

How could he just go? With h_er_..

"Alright, let's go see that Nascar show.." Sean told Jay slowly, standing up.

Emma stood at the kitchen counter and leaned on it, letting this sink in. AJ was from like 7 hours away.. in Ottawa. She wouldn't be able to see Jay and she didn't have that much excuse or right to call him.

_You've gotta get over him, Em. _She told herself.

Before Jay left the kitchen, he looked once more over his shoulder at Emma sadly.. since her break up with Spinner she's been distant. He didn't know what to do anymore when they didn't so much so..was this going away for the summer idea a good idea ? Because he felt horrible..but he wasnt always the relationship guy so maybe that was just it. Or maybe his heart just wouldn't stop screaming to have someone else.

This was horrible.

"Em! You ready?" Sean asked, snapping Emma out of it who weakly smiled and nodded.

As Sean was having a blast and even standing and cheering, Emma and Jay were sitting down and being quiet. She hugged her knees together and he was staring broadingly at the ground, not even watching the race.

Jay snapped out it, why mourn when he was finally hanging out with her, "So what are you doing this summer?" He said over the engines.

Emma slowly looked over at him, still not believing he wasn't tell her, "Same old stuff." She muttered and eyed him as she asked him back, "You?" _Tell me_.

Jay took a deep breath, looking up at the sky and avoiding her face, "Don't know yet."

Emma tilted her head, but he sounded so sure to Sean?

"Where've you been lately?" he asked her.

"Around." she said rather bitterly, watching the race now and trying to ignore the pain inside of her because of him.

Jay tapped his fingers on his knee but had to ask, "You're not really that hurt over that break up in April, are you?" he asked. Spinner hasn't even been around a year, Jay's been around longer, how could she care this much? When and if _he_ left..would she be this distant?

Emma madly narrowed her eyes at him, people cheering madly around them but they weren't in the mood. Emma wanted to ask Jay so badly just HOW dumb he was? She wasn't over **him**, not Spinner. That's what was so heart breaking. . that classic cliched little sister liking her older brothers friend, who came from the other side of the tracks..with a girl friend.

"I'm fine." she lied, and he saw right through it.

"All packed up?" AJ asked, coming into Jay's trailer a few nights later, "I was thinking we should go around noon tomorrow."

Jay sat on his bed, feet on the ground and staring across at the wall. He looked a wreck, but AJ ignored it.

"My parents will love you." she insisted, going through his bag of what he packed, "Just don't be so sarcastic around them."

Jay's eyes scanned to a picture on his wall, his graduation, standing with the Nelson family and it was the picture got of him and Emma, him smirking at her and her smiling.

"Ugh Jay, you can't bring this." she said, tossing some clothes out.

Jay rubbed his hands through his hair and finally took a big breath while standing up and going to see what she was complaining about.

The next morning, before they left to the airport, Jay stopped at Sean's. As he jogged up the porch steps he put his hat on backwards and grabbed the handle nervously.

"Cam?" Jay opened the door, looking around. He had his airplane ticket in his pocket and the nerves were for sure hitting him.

No one in sight, he went to the kitchen and just in time for Emma to come in from the back wearing a white tank top and short jean shorts. When he connected eyes with her, he understood why he was here.. not for Sean, for her.

"Hey." she softly said, eyes glancing on and off him.

He frowned deeply, not wanting it to be this way between them.. why was it?

"I'm leaving in 5 minutes." he told her seriously

Emma swallowed hard and leaned on the wall she stood near, and he walked over to her. She stood straighter when he came closer, her heart beating fast and as he stopped in front of her she stared hopelessly up at him

"Have fun." She cracked out, staring into those grey eyes the way she had since she laid eyes on him.

Jay's eyes pierced down on her and he shook his head, have fun?

"I'm going for 3 months and you're saying 'have fun'.. we're closer than that." he sternly told her, getting mad, "Are we not closer than _that_?"

Emma felt weak, and played with the hoops in her shorts before going around him, "Things change." she gasped when he grabbed her back.

"_What's _changed?" he snapped, blood boiling, heart aching, mind racing.

"You do!" she snapped back madly, finally letting it out, "You turn from the old Jay to some whipped _boyfriend _to someone whose more boring than Squidward from Spongebob." Emma shook her head, getting off topic, "You're flying to another city just to meet someone's parents for THREE months." she couldn't help it, tears were threatening her eyes.

Jay stared in shock at her. She was right. He was only his real self when with her.. Sure he could be boy friend material but not _this _kind of boyfriend material he was to AJ

"Whatever." Emma said shaking her head and putting her hair behind her ears, "It's just part of growing up." she insisted, "Tracker goes, Sean goes.." she looked up sadly at him, "_You_ go."

Jay looked down truly hurt, he didn't want to be one of those people on her list that left her like that.. always in her life day to day and suddenly vanished. Fuck what was he doing? AJ wasn't worth it..

"Did you just compare my girl friend to a cartoon?" Jay trailed back, smirking and remembering what she had just said.

Emma laughed sadly and shrugged, "Sorry." she says

He shook his head, still smirking, he kind of liked it, was..was she jealous?

Emma walked around him and he stared at where she stood as she spoke, "Sean's not home for another hour." she turned and looked at his retreating back, "Jay?"

He snapped out of it and turned to her, that unreadable look on his face, "What am I doing?" he asked her, taking out his flight ticket and staring at it.

Emma's shoulders dropped and she felt kinda bad now, "I didn't mean it." she told him then sighed when he gave her that look, "Ok I did but maybe you do need a vacation." she insisted, "You've been struggling with your family, your brother and your home. My bet, AJ has a condo or some place waiting for you guys in Ottawa."

"That doesn't matter to me." Jay told her honestly.

Emma sighed, no, but he'd appreciate it once there, "It's good for you to get away." she declared and he looked down for a moment until sadly nodding.

"Yea, guess so." he said and walked to the door with her, she opened the front for him and he stood there, admiring her.

Emma watched him stare her down. . she looked the other way not understanding why he was looking at her like _that_.

"Okay_, have fun."_ she said to him again, making his heart stop and she then moved in, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a hug but gasped when his arms tightened around her waist so tight she was pressed right up against him and staring at his lips an inch away.

His eyes pierced down and through her, her shakey breath heard and he went to lean down to kiss her but stopped, it would mess everything up.. he had a plane waiting, and he couldn't do that to her, but as he thought this through she didn't and she crashed her lips up to his and he shut his eyes tight, dropping his arms to cup her face tightly and painfully kissed her back, knowing it was too late and once it started, he couldn't stop it.

It turned into a sweet and tender kiss until she moaned into it and he couldn't bare it anymore, the pain of losing her before this kiss sucked, but now with the kiss? He felt as if being ripped in half, he finally had her and he passionately began to kiss her again, roughly he grabbed her hips, bashing her up against the wall behind them and possessively captured her mouth while his fingers carressed through her soft blonde hair

They pulled away breathless and tingly, "Fuck, FUCK!" Jay cursed heavily in a whisper, panting and kissing her once more as a tear slid down her cheek.

Worse timing ever.

They pulled away once more and the kiss said it all, they've both wanted another for this long. They didn't need words.

Jay gritted his teeth, mad he didn't say anything before and mad she didn't either. He had to go, they both knew that, he had a plane waiting and this would be too confusing to solve in 5 minutes.

His softened, and kissed the tip of her nose softly as one hand was cupping the side of her face and her eyes were closed, knowing what was going to happened and she sniffed sadly.

The jingle of his keys were heard and he ripped them out, taking a deep breath that shook and looked away from her as he took one step back going to leave, he stopped once more though and kissed her forehead quickly before slapping the front door open and slamming it closed, jogging to his car.

If he didn't go now, he'd never.

Emma's eyes slowly opened to shut when he slammed the door closed, and she softly began to cry again, watching his orange civic race away

Memories flooded back to her painfully.. and him while he drove away, tears stinging his own eyes..

_"Excuse me, you're on my locker." 14 year old Emma said to Jay._

_"This locker?" Jay taunted with that classic smirk, leaning on it._

_**"Emma why don't you just switch lockers?" Manny asked desperately between another fight with Emma and Jay.**_

_**Jay taunted Emma seriously, "I'll miss you." he said.**_

_"Can you have your little play dates OFF my locker?" Emma madly asked Jay who kept making out or flirting with different girls right up against it._

_"__**Our **__locker_." _he corrected smugly, eyes smoldering her._

"**Miss Nelson..do you want detention?" Jay had teased her when he became teacher.**

_"He means well." Jay told Emma, now leaning on his orange civic with her and trying to help her feel better. And he did._

_"Uh..thanks." Emma told Jay, walking away slowly._

_"Uh.. you're welcome." he mocked with a smirk on his face and watching her go._

From them going to Jay just being a name from Sean, to possible love at first site, all the fighting they had.. cuddling on the couch watching movies, humming Christmas songs, sneaking him into her room, seeing personally what his home was like, having to watch another date other people while growing up.. Wow.

They've been through so much.

And now, was it over?

...

...

...

.


	20. You Stole My Heart

"And he just left? After a kiss like that?" Manny stared in awe, sitting on her bed with Emma who had tears rolling down and nodded.

It's been two weeks and she was finally telling her best friend.

Manny sighed, "I don't get it, if he kissed you back.." she giggled, "Like you _say_ he did.. I don't know how he got away."

"Did tell him to go." Emma mumbled, "he had a ticket and everything."

"Still, if he loved you he'd stay!" Manny exclaimed then frowned when Emma looked down, "I-I don't mean he doesn't it's just so wierd."

Emma smiled sadly and nodded to then get up, "I got to go to school." She told Manny.

Manny shook her head, "Can't believe you signed up for summer school."

"I get to pick up extra classes and graduate early." Emma shrugged, "Plus..keeps my mind off him."

Manny got lost in thought, "Graduate early, huh?"

The two girls now sat in their desks as their summer class teacher, Raditch, went over assignments.

"Can't believe you talked me into this." Manny said with a hard blink, staring at the teacher.

"I didn't say anything." whispered Emma back, giggling a little.

"For those who failed and are here for that reason, move to the right." Raditch pointed.

It seemed Emma, Manny and some other nerdish boy were only here to graduate early, the rest were punks or misfits or stoners.

"This'll be fun." Manny teased, nodding to the right side and Emma turned to see two bad looking boys eyeing them hungrily.

Oh god.. Emma sighed.

"NO WAY!" Darcy laughed with Emma and Manny at the Brisko, it was a small restaurant where usually teens or young adults went to. They sat in a booth and were telling Darcy about summer school.

"All week these two guys, Josh and Anthony, have just been STARING." laughed Manny with her

Emma played with her food and wasn't laughing.

"Oh my god, there they are." Manny gasped and giggled uncontrollably, pointing to the pool table.

"No way that's them?" Darcy asked, taking a look, "I was expecting greaser looking hoodlums." she joked.

Josh was the brunette one, with a tattoo on the side of his neck and a banner around his arm. Then Anthony reminded Manny of a young Sean, ripped and wearing a bandana over his blonde hair.

Darcy yelped and covered her mouth when the boys looked over and saw them looking.

"Their coming over." she squeeked.

They tried to act casual as the guys stopped over their booth, "Hey Manny." smirked Anthony, his blue eyes sparkling.

She blushed and slowly waved, "Hey."

"Emma." the other guys' voice huskily greeted.

Emma was still boredly playing with her food and Darcy shook her head trying not to laugh, Manny elbowed her quickly and gave her a 'look' face.

Emma looked up to see the vultures from summer school and sighed, "hey." she then noticed Josh eyeing her down.

Manny had invited them back to her house, where tonight WAS suppose to be a night for girls only and to make Emma feel better, but instead, as they all watched a movie on ONE couch, she had Josh breathing down her neck.

"You've gotta be the prettiest girl I laid eyes on." he whispered to Emma in the dark, but her eyes stayed completely on the movie.

As she tried ignoring him she felt his hand slide up her stomach and slightly under her tank top, and she grabbed his hand, "I'm trying to watch the movie." she taunted, raising an eyebrow.

She wasn't interested!

As she continued to watch, his head bent down and started kissing up her neck, "Stop!" Emma yelled and he pinned her down, "GET OFF!"

Manny shot up and put the lights on as Anthony gave a 'what the hell look'

"She said get off her you creep!" Manny yelled and Josh lifted his hands up as if a gun was pointed at him.

Emma took that time to get up and went to Manny's bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Em..." Manny sadly said, leaning on the door on the other side, "I kicked the out?" she sighed "Im sorry."

Emma bit her lower lip and looked herself in the mirror. She was such a wreck.

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

Emma had walked home that night, it was a coolish night for being sweater, and she sadly hugged her arms around herself, walking like a zombie toward her house.

Emma heard an engine behind her, thinking it was just another passing car until she did a double take, it was following her.

She tried not to look nervous but when it stopped, her heart stopped, until the window rolled down. She swore if she just glanced, she would of thought it was Jay..it was Trey.

"Little Nelson." he teased greetingly.

Emma smiled sadly, "Heyy." she greeted, least she had some Jay around this summer.

"You want a ride home?" he asked, nodding down the street.

Emma thought about it, why not? He was Jay's brother.. and it was cold.

As she buckled in he began to drive, "So how's your summer?" he asked her, lighting up a smoke as he drove.

Emma rolled down her window a bit, hating the smell but answered politely, "Good, sept not much of a summer, still doing classes."

He glanced at her while driving and smirked widely, "You're one of those book worm girls aren't you." he could tell, "it's in your attitude."

Emma just laughed a little but nodded.

"Not a regular book worm though.." he drifted off, "Their suppose to be all haggard and.." he looked back at her and she raised an eyebrow, "Well, you get it." he teased.

Emma snickered but nodded, true, she's heard it before.. 'brains AND beauty? NO way'

"So, heard from Jay lately?" coughed Trey, "Having fun with his girl?" he snuck a glance seeing Emma look down at her hands and play with her fingers sadly while shrugging

He knew it.

This girl had something deep for Jay too.

"He gets all the girls eh." Trey said loud and clear.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him.

"One flash of the Hogart smirk and we got em'." Trey smirked over to her and chuckled, "Well, Jay mostly I mean.. I lost my charm the day my kids were born."

Emma felt horrible, was that what Trey was trying to do?

"Have you talked to your ex?" Emma asked Trey, trying to change the subject.

Trey shook his head, turning on a road, "It's done, I'll never see my kids again but.. at least I can try when I'm even more better than I am now.. still young." he informed.

Silence.

Just by looking at this girl, Trey could tell her mind was on his brother.

"Jay talks to them still." Trey said a bit bitterly, eyes hard on the road, "He gives my old girl money still."

Emma smiled weakly, "Well.. doesn't she need it for your kids?"

"Nah." he said too quickly, "I swear she just takes it just to see him, they use to have a thing too." he told her.

Emma felt sick to her stomach and was a bit thankful they were near her house.

"I swear the only reason I won her is 1) knocked her up." he chuckled, "And 2) everyone knew Jay Hogart didn't settle. He was 15 at the time, so was she and I was 17.. I lost my highchool because of that _bitch_."

Emma shifted uncomfortably but atleast they pulled into her driveway.

He finally turned to her and tried to shake it off, shrugging, "Better me then him, I guess. Glad my brother made a better life than me."

Emma slowly nodded but didn't seem convinced, but let it go. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." he assured and watched her get out and run up to her door. He stayed, tilting his head at the big house until he pulled out, flicking his cigerette out the window and then speeding away.


	21. Me & You Against Everyone

"Check mate." Sean said, sitting on the floor with Emma.

Emma gave him a look, "We're playing checkers." she reminded.

Manny giggled on the couch, reading a magazine.

It was a rainstorm outside tonight, and the lights had just flickered.

"Uh ohhh." sang Manny, looking around as the dim lights came back on.

"The rents are DEFINATLY not comin' home tonight." Sean insisted, Snake and Spike were at a friends and the news was telling everyone it was safer not to drive.

"What a bummer summer so far." grumbled Manny.

"Hey, it's not bad." Sean insisted.

Thunder crackled and lightening bolted, both girls screamed loudly when the lights flickered again.

Sean looked at Emma and then to Manny, laughing at them and Manny threw her magazine at him.

Her phone buzzed and she looked down at her text, "Are you kidding me!?" she exclaimed

"What is it?" Emma asked.

Manny sat up shaking her head, "My parents want me to WALK HOME in this." she grabbed her leather jacket that thankfully had a hood.

"I'll go with you?" Emma offered.

"No, no, I'll drive her." Sean offered, grabbing his keys.

"Are you sure?" Manny asked him, "Might be worse on a motorcycle."

"Baby, I'm the motorcycle king." taunted Sean, leading her out as Manny rolled her eyes to Emma who laughed and watched them go.

Emma bit her lower lip seeing the lights flicker again, she went to the window and smiled at the frantic wave Manny gave her in the rain on Sean's bike until they were out of sight.

Emma went to the kitchen and put her kettle on. She thought she heard a light knock and nervously looked at the front door. The lights flickered again. Emma tried to make a cup of tea and jumped when thunder struck again.

"Should of made them stay." Emma muttered, "Classic horror movie." as she turned her spoon around her mug, she heard the door loud and clear.

_**KNock, KNock!**_

She looked at the front door and tilted her head before going over. She put her hand to the handle and slowly opened it for a tall dark figure to dive right in, she yelped when it grabbed her but when she was shoved up against the same wall Jay had pushed her up when they kissed, she knew exactly who it was and smiled happily against the huge kiss he gave her, kissing him back just as hungerily and the old sparks flew between them.

Jay smiled against her lips as well and kissed her once more tenderly, letting his cold wet hands run down the back of her spine and she clung to him, a small sigh escaping her mouth. That sigh made him kiss deeper and her fingers ran through his hair, knocking his hat off..it was probably the only dry thing on him.

His clothes were drenched and her little dry shorts and tank were getting a bit wet and she yelped and giggled between the kiss when his wet coated arms went around her tightly.

They pulled away panting, forehead to forehead and hearts beating wildly.

"I thought you were a serial killer." Emma lightly joked, giggling a bit and tilted her head, kissing around the line of his jaw. He's been gone for almost three weeks, she missed every inch of him.

He nearly growled, they've only had two amazing kisses and without much talking about it, she was already trying to seduce him, naughty girl!

"If any one of us were a killer, it'd be you Greenpeace." he teased, cupping her face as she stopped kissing his jaw and kissed her again deeply, his and her inhale heard as they kissed and her deep sigh came out when he pulled away.

"Thought you were leaving the whole summer?" she asked, "With..AJ." her heart sank having to say her name.

"Screw AJ." Jay bittered, scrunching his face up and shaking his head, "I shouldn't of gone in the first place, spent the whole first week thinking about _you_, then the second thinking how to get home to you when the planes were all booked up.. and spent the third week training and bussing back here, then walking in this shit weather."

Emma smiled happily up at him, she couldn't love him any more than she already did or her heart would explode.

His hands rested on her smooth tanned neck, his grey eyes getting lost in hers, "If you haven't realised this, I've loved you since I met you, Emma.."

Emma bit her lower lip and happy tears formed in her eyes, "But.. I was mean to you."

"and how little you know how much I liked that." he said playfully, his thumbs circling on her neck.

"Even though I was crazy?"

"you still are." he teased with a white grin, "But yeah, even when you were cutting your hair off infront the school right infront of me."

Emma laughed and giggled, her hands tracing the outter zipper of his jacket as he looked down adoring her.

His grin turned to a soft smile, "Think that's when I knew I loved you, you weren't _different,_ you were an alien from another planet.." he drifted, sharing a smile with her, "and so was I, least looked at like that from people. So I felt it was me and you against everyone.. I loved you."

Emma sadly pouted up at him, he was right, so right.

"I love you too." she said, pulling his jacket closer to her so he came close too and smiled when he gave her a playful look but then sighed, closing his eyes before he kissed her.

He'd been waiting forever to hear her say it, dreamt of it.

The phone rang and they tore apart, Emma raised an eyebrow, "Huh, phones still work." she went over to the phone and he watched her pick it up, "Hello?.. What? .. no." Emma shook her head and Jay tilted his head curiously as Emma slammed the phone down and ran past him grabbing her coat, "Manny and Sean got into a car accident, there in the hospital." she opened the door to the loud rain.

He grabbed her hand tightly and they ran out.


	22. A Terrible Accident

"Sean?" A flash of light went passed his eyes, "Sean, can you hear me?"

Sean was wet from the rain, a big road gash on his cheek and a bandage on the other side on the corner of his forehead, his finger was broken too but he was able to sit up on a hospital bed as the doctor looked over him.

He seemed to be in shock.

Emma and Jay, just as wet from the rain, ran inside and stopped when they saw he was okay. He was okay right?

"Sean." Emma breathed happily, taking one more step forward and watched intensely as the doctor wrote things down at a chart but Sean looked at her.

"Emma." he said.

The doctor nodded to the nurse, "He's coming out now."

Jay stepped behind Emma and he looked a nervous wreck trying to look over his best friend who finally realised he was here too.

"Jay." Sean said and tears started to fall.

Emma broke down and ran to him, hugging him tight and he hugged her back, crying. Jay sadly stepped closer and put a hand on Sean's shoulder, squeezing it for support.

"I-I couldn't see, it was too much and I-I..' Sean stuttered off and Emma and Jay backed up, giving him sad looks.

The doctor explained, "He hit his head, was knocked out until the ambulence, then started screaming for a girl named Manny."

"Manny." breathed Emma helplessly.

"Emma!" Jay yelled, watching the blonde run out of the room and he cursed but stayed, turning back to Sean and the doctor..someone had to be with him too.

"Manny Santos." Emma said quickly at the hospital desk.

"Ok, one second." The nurse told her, going through files and eating a banana while doing so.

Emma looked torn apart, her eyes red and her hair all wet, her body shaking, "Hurry!" She yelled madly at the nurse.

"Gees," the nurse hissed, "She's in emergency." she told her

Emma's mouth fell and a tear slipped, but she went running up the stairs to the E level.

"Emma?" she heard but kept walking towards the counter, "Emma!" she felt a tap on her shoulder and shook her head wildly

"No, I have to get to Manny." she cried and the person wrapped their arms tightly around her.

"Shh, shh it's ok." he told the trembling girl, "It's , it's okay, Emma. I know" he murmured to her and she cried in his arms.

When Doctors finally got a room after surgery, Emma and slowly walked into Manny' hospital room. Emma wanted to die, there she was, little Manny. She had black eyes and her arm was broken, a split lip too. She looked so innocent.. so hurt.

"She hasn't woken up yet and we fear she might not for a few days." the doctor told them.

Mr Santos eyes watered up, "Coma?" he asked breathlessly, his heart breaking.

The Doctor nodded, "Few days can turn into months, and prepare for years with this type of thing." he took a deep breath, "She and Mr Cameron hit the road hard... she didn't get so lucky."

"No.." Emma whispered, this wasn't right. She went to Manny's bed side and sat on the chair, taking her best friends hand into hers.


	23. Broken

Sean was allowed home a few days later, he was to stay in the hospital just incase his head got any worse but he seemed to be okay other than the bad bruises and gashes.

"Come on honey." Spike said, opening the front door for him. He looked a wreck still, though he could walk, with a little limp, that wasn't what he was so upset over.

He felt he had done this to Manny. This was his fault.

Sean stopped walking and dropped his hospital bag zombie like when he saw Emma in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Her head was in her hands and she looked a wreck still too.

"Let's get you to bed." Spike insisted to Sean, knowing the site of Emma was killing him. This wasn't his fault, but it didn't help Emma wasn't saying it to him.

Sean nodded slowly and his dead eyes looked at the stairs before going up them.

"You can't blame him." Jay told Emma, sitting down on the porch steps a few days later. The sun was shining, but it didn't feel like a happy day.

Emma leaned her head on the railing and muttered, "I don't." she said. Her eyes looked so lost and he sighed sadly, sitting beside her.

"Then tell him that." Jay softly said, carressing her hair.

Emma took his hand into hers and he held onto hers tightly, that is until they ripped away when the front door opened.

"Oh, Jay." Spike said, not noticing the two just holding hands, they hadn't told anyone yet. Wasn't right.

"Hey MS Nelson.." he coughed lightly. This was hard on him too, his best friend had got hurt, his girl was still hurting and a friend was in acoma.. let alone no one knew yet Emma was his.. he always thought if he had finally won her, he'd scream it to the world and they'd be so happy, right now.. she was heart broken.

"Just taking Sean to the.." Spike drifted off when Sean stormed passed her, not even saying hi to Emma or Jay and got into his moms car, slamming the door shut.

Spike decided to leave it alone and just smiled waving goodbye. She took Sean to hospital almost every day, he made her, he spent time with Manny for a few hours as she did some errands and then she'd pick him up.

He continued not to drive for another two weeks.

Sean was sleeping in his bed one night, well, not entirely, he didn't really sleep. But as he stared up at the ceiling he didn't hear his bedroom door open, but when Emma climbed into bed with him he was a little shocked.

She got comfortable in his covers and sighed deeply, before raising her hand to touch a tiny scar on the corner of his forehead lightly.

Sean sadly shut his eyes but let her, they hadn't spoken since the accident and he choked on a cry.

"It's okay." Emma whispered, letting him curl up and she held him, "It's not your fault."

He let the tears run down though.


	24. Girl On Fire

"Gnarly." Jay said, watching the Doctor take off Sean's finger cast.

Sean chuckled lowly, still a little tired looking but trying to get passed it, didn't stop him from seeing Manny though day to day.

"There you go, good as new." the girl Doctor said with a smile.

Sean bent his finger slowly and nodded, felt a lot better.

"Excerise it by writing or painting, you paint?" she asked him and he smirked a bit, shaking his head no.

Jay teased him, patting his back, "Oh he's just shy, he's an artist."

Sean smirked over at him before hopping off the table, "Thanks Doc." he told her.

The two walked out of the room and Jay sighed, going to the elevator and pressing the button. It was so hard not to tell his best friend he was with someone, and it was serious this time..it was even harder to say it was his sister.

Speaking of..

"Emma?" Sean asked confused as she ran passed them, Jay turned too and gave a wierd look, what was she doing here? And wow did she look ever so happy.

"Manny's awake." She said happily, not being able to stop and ran toward Manny's room.

Sean's mouth fell and Jay looked in shock at him until they bolted after Emma.

The same doctor who had Sean a moment ago, was holding a chart and smiling down to a now awake Manny.

"you are a strong girl." the doctor told her as Manny smiled weakily and shrugged.

"Guilty."

Emma giggled softly on the chair next to her bed, the boys behind her leaning on the wall.

Sean smiled softly, happy Manny still had her jokes.

"Your bruises had healed over the week but sadly, your arm did not." The doctor explained, "You still got a month with that.. in the mean time? Make sure your brain still functions properly, seems to be okay but do some math, or write some stories.." she looked over at Sean jokingly when she also offered, "Painting.."

Manny nodded, "I will." she looked at her friends and desperately at her parents, "Can I go home?"

"They want to keep you two more nights." Mrs. Santos said, standing happily in her husbands arms.

Manny oh'd sadly but nodded, "Seems right." she mumbled and glanced at Emma, softly smiling, "Wanna stay?"

Emma laughed sadly and happily at the same time, nodding.

Manny looked up at Jay and Sean and Sean wouldn't even look at her, she frowned deeply at that but the Doctor snapped her out of thought.

"So, we'll run some more tests and try to get this moving." with that, the Doctor left, and the parents followed her out to go sign some papers.

Emma crawled onto the bed and grabbed a hospital pen on the side table, "one more month, I better get moving." she insisted, taking Manny's arm cast and signing her names with a bunch of hearts.

Manny giggled and looked back to the guys, confused, "Wait.." she said seriously.

Sean finally looked at her, worried something was wrong.

"When'd Jay get back? How long have I been out?" she joked and Jay chuckled.

"Just about a month.." Jay explained and shrugged, sneaking a glance at Emma, "I came home early." he tried to look innocent.

Manny smirked, glancing at Emma and back at him, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, why did that happen?" Sean asked, finally not worrying sick about Manny too much, he focused on Jay, "You were suppose to be gone til the end of this month."

Jay sent Emma a 'help me out look' , she was always the smarter one.

"AJ dumped him." Emma taunted, smirking a little.

Jay snickered out loud, "No, she really didn't." he put his finger up to Manny and Sean, "She _didn't_." Jay Hogart didn't get dumped.

"Aw man." Sean patted his back, "We can celebrate!" he insisted, never liking Jay's girl friend.

Jay grinned, shaking his head.

"We can go to the strippers club." Sean promised.

Jay smirked and looked at Emma raising an eyebrow, and Emma scowled at him.

The next two days, Emma spent it with Manny until it was time for her to go home, and Emma felt so much wieght off her shoulders. Things were back to normal again, happy as can be. Speaking of happy, she had really missed one on one time with Jay.

Jay crawled into her window at night, and chuckled as he jumped in, "Well this feels like old times." he declared.

She locked her door and rolled her eyes smiling, "Sept no more Mr Bacon." she nodded to her bed with no toy on it.

He smirked, putting his hands on her hips and backing her up onto the bed, "And what happened to our little friend?"

Emma giggled sitting down and then laid down as he went over her, "Gave it to Manny's little sister who kept coming to the hospital. Me and Manny use to fight over it all the time so I knew she'd like it." she informed.

Jay's smirk turned to a soft smile, carressing her cheek, "You're too good, you know?" he asked.

She leaned up and captured his lips with hers, "Too good for you." she informed and his chuckle vibrated his throat as he kissed her deeper.

"That so?" he said between the kiss, slipping his tounge in and against hers and pulled away, biting her lower lip and entering her mouth again as she moaned, his hands roaming down her hips to hold them needingly.

Ok, maybe not true.

Emma pulled away panting a little and blushing and he smirked, knowing he did that.

"you know we got about a month to catch up on." he told her huskily, and she bit her lower lip and he coughed, "N-not like that." he declared, thinking she must of thought he meant sex. He'd never make her do anything she didn't want to.. even if he was starting to have very..vivid dreams of her more lately.

Emma blinked and then asked, "Why not like _that_?" She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, was this not the perfect time?

He sat up and sighed, "Oh god, never had one of these conversations." he admitted.

Emma giggled a bit and sat up, sitting indian style as he sat up on the bed, with his feet on the ground.

He took a deep breath before turning to her and giving her that look he usually did when serious. This is the look Emma knew for a fact he only gave to her, the sincere look, _her _look.

"I don't want to do _that_ until you're ready to." he told her.

Emma tilted her head a bit confused, she's been waiting for Jay for a _long _time, she was aching for him to even have his way with her, was that bad to think? He probably had no idea what his hands on her made her feel like.

"Your first time shouldn't be.." he drifted off looking for a word and Emma's eyes widened and she stood up instantly.

Oh my god, he still thought she was a virgin.

"Jay.." she turned her back to him, her face scrunched up and feeling horrible about having to break it to him but hey! How many girls has he had?!

And the only reason she slept with Spinner was because she wasn't over Jay. It was stupid.

Jay gave a puzzeled look, wondering why she seemed guilty and then it hit him and he stood up, "did.." he drifted off. No she coudn't.. she was Emma Nelson, mother of virtue, the girl who was most pure in school.. his good, good girl.

Emma turned to him with that guilty cringe and nodded with a shrug.

"I'll kill him." Jay bluntly said, eyes full of fire and walked around her.

"Jay!" Emma grabbed his arm and he whirled back to her.

"Was it Spinner or.." he thought about it, "Was it Peter!?" he seemed so upset, "I'll punch him!" he went to storm out of her room. As much as this was cute, Emma couldn't let him do that.

"you already did!" Emma reminded with a yell and ran infront of him, trying to hold him back with her little hands against his panting mad chest

"I'll punch him again!"

"It wasn't him!" Emma finally shouted and shut her mouth, looking up at him sadly when he got the hint that it was Spinner and he stopped fighting

Emma's never seen such pain cross Jay's eyes. This ate at him every day and he finally asked her, "Did you love him?" he use to wonder..

Emma's mouth slowly fell and she shook her head, "No.."

"Then why did you do it!" he yelled at her, his stomach turning.

"You want me to love him!?" Emma shouted madly at him in disbeleif.

"No" Jay said like she was crazy and yelled, "I wanted!" he looked away, "I.."

"You wanted to be _first_." Emma said, knowing what he was trying to say and she looked away from him, walking back to her bed and avoided looking at him.

He turned and narrowed his eyes at her, she was sitting on the bed looking heartbroken.. wasn't it him that was suppose to be that right now?

Emma looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Am I not good enough now?" she asked him.

Jay's shoulders dropped.

"What?" Emma spat, "Am I not the little virgin angel you thought I was? Well screw you! How many girls did I have to see you with?" she snapped.

Jay now felt horrible, he was such a moron. This wasn't fair of him.

Emma got up and went to leave but he grabbed her to him, holding her the way she liked but she tried to fight against it.

"I'm sorry, you're right." he insisted and she stopped struggling, "I just hate thinking of a_nother _guys **hand**s on you." he sighed unhappily, "I was never the jealous type until you came along." his eyes burned into hers, "Why do you think I dated AJ in the first place, huh?"

Emma looked up at him, softening. She then bit her lip, she knew what he meant, she did it with Spinner.

Jay leaned down and with one arm around her waist, the other one cupped her face and he kissed her softly, and gave her a sad puppy look as he kissed her once more and she smiled slightly, finally kissing him back and nodding. She forgave him.


	25. Where There Is Fire Theres Desire

"Fuck." sneered Sean, working on a car in his driveway with Jay.

Jay looked up and saw Sean rubbing his ex broken finger, "You been exercising it?" Jay asked him.

Sean smirked to him, "If exercising it means doing nothing."

Jay bent down to the tire he was working on and chuckled, "Gotta fix it up man, do somethin'."

Sean shrugged but nodded, he saw Emma and Manny walking up and looked at the car to then do a double take to Manny.

Manny was out.

"Hey." Emma greeted, coming over with her friend, both girls carrying books from summer school. Raditch had really been nice in giving Manny one project to catch up.. and she'd keep it a secret that it was a PRETTY easy assignment.

"Nice new cast." Jay joked to Manny, who wore a small cast just around her wrist now, and ofcourse it was pink.

Manny laughed a little, looking down at it, "Like a bracelette." she declared and smiled to Sean who stared at her and then looked quickly away, trying to focus on his work.

Manny frowned deeply and tilted her head watching him as Emma sighed, "Let's go do our project." she said and Manny nodded slowly, leading the way to her house.

When Jay saw Sean focusing too hard on the car engine, he smirked patting Emma's ass before she left and she yelped a bit, glaring over her shoulder but laughed, going into the house.

"Sean hates me." Manny declared when Emma shut the door.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked her like she was insane

"He won't look at me."

Emma softened, "Manny, he was a wreck when you were in acoma.. he visited you every day-"

"He did?" Manny asked, knees going a little weak.

"Yeah." Emma nodded and shrugged, "He probably still thinks what happened it his fault."

Manny bit her lower lip and snuck a glance outside the window at Sean.

After they did their project and Manny went home, Emma helped her mother make dinner and Snake sighed coming in

"Long day." he declared.

His wife kissed him and glanced at the garage door, "Mind getting those two out of there? Their obsessed with cars." she joked, "Dinner's almost ready."

Emma giggled and went to go get them herself as Snake began talking to Spike, "New neighbours are all moved in."

"that's great."

Emma opened the door to blasting music and the boys working hard on Jay's orange civic, tools wackin.

"Hey, Grease heads!" Emma yelled and turned down the music. They looked shocked and then looked at her and she giggled, "Dinner." she told them.

She yelped when Sean ran passed her, clearly hungry. Before she went back in, Jay grabbed her back in the garage, and she smiled, wrapped up in his arms from behind, her back to his stomach.

"Eww you're all greasy." she yelped and laughed, screaming when he ran his finger on her cheek, leaving the car grease mark and she struggled, laughing.

He grinned, kissing her other clean cheek and her hands held onto the arms that held her against him.

"Dinnneeer." she whined, "I've had been workin all day too you know! Aren't you hungry?"

"Starving." he informed, growling into her neck as if he was going to eat it and kissed it softly, then slowly sucked it playfully and Emma shut her eyes, relaxing to his touch and moaned.

"EMMA!" They heard and Jay let her go, smirking at how flushed she could look after he would kiss her, any where, any place she'd still look it.

They went inside.

"So, Jay." Spike said while eating her homemade pasta at the dinner table.

Jay stopped kicking Emma's foot under the table and she sipped her milk, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah?" he coughed, taking a bite of food.

"What are you doing for work now? Still teaching?" she asked.

"Uh no." Jay admitted and Emma gave him a look.

He wasn't?!

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm going to look for a real auto shop to work in." he explained.

Snake nodded at him, "good plan, maybe one day you and Sean can open one up." he said and they nodded, Jay nodded a bit slower, drifting his eyes to Emma knowing she didn't know of these plans and very well expected her eyeing him down.

Emma and Jay drove in his car toward his place as he sighed, "Emma it's not a big deal."

"It is! It was a good job." Emma told him.

Jay answered, "I'll find another, I want a REAL auto shop anyways."

Emma folded her arms, "Great, it'll get even more harder trying to find time together. Me at school, you another job.."

"Em." he smirked, looking at her and pulled into his park, "One, you're graduating early this year, Two, with AJ still teaching there and knowing why I left her-"

"You told her?!" Emma exclaimed.

"I want to tell everyone Emma!" He yelled and she shut up, he sighed heavily, "I wanna tell Sean, your parents..hell, my fucking parents." he pointed at the trashy trailer.

Emma leaned her head on the window, she knew it was tough for Jay, possibly even more since he was the one to worry about the judgement, she just didn't know how to tell them.

They entered his trailer and he closed the door behind her as she looked around at packed up boxes.

"what's going on?" she asked him

He leaned against the stove and smirked, shrugging.

She looked around more, "Are you moving?" she asked and he nodded, "Jay." she pouted, "Another bad surprise and I might have a seizure."

"I'm moving into an apartment." he told her, leaning off the stove and went over to her, putting her hair behind her ears.

Emma, impressed, raised her eyebrows, "Really?!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled and shook his head, "One down a few streets from your house." he explained more and her heart skipped, smiling adorably up at him.

"You did?"

"Shut up." he teased and leaned down, kissing her happily.


	26. Set Fire To The Rain

Sean came home and opened the door to find Manny, but not Emma.

He coughed awkwardly and stepped inside, closing the door as Manny turned and saw him.

"Hey." she smiled softly and he looked down as he nodded and she frowned but smiled, holding a paint brush, "See what I did?"

He slowly walked up behind her, she was painting and he smirked, "Looks like a childs painting." he confirmed.

She nudged him and handed out the brush, "I have a cast still, lets see you do it then." she challanged.

He chuckled, guess it was a good idea, Doctor did tell him too. Manny stayed back and watched him closely as he tried to paint a sun, and it came out.. horribly.

Manny giggled, "You showed me." she went to grab the paint brush back.

"Hey, that's top artist material." Sean pointed at the sun.

Manny laughed and leaned against a table between them, until that table pushed out a bit and she gasped falling.

"Omph!" But Manny didn't fall, Sean caught her and she opened her eyes to him looking down at her so worried it made her heart skip a beat.

Sean panted and made sure she was okay, her broken wrist was around his neck and his arms were around her as tight as he could hold, her fallen body was pressed against his body.

Manny wanted to die, god, he had always been the more goregous person she's ever known, ever since she laid eyes on him and she remembered telling Emma when she was 6 that she'd marry him one day, Emma would giggle to timbuck two.

As the two stared at another, Sean whispered helplessly, "You're killin me here Santos." he teased before leaning down and crashed his lips to hers and she didn't see it coming but kissed just as hard back, wrapping both her arms around him and his hands ran through her long black hair as she stood up fully.

He lifted her up with his strong arms and her legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall. He always thought Manny was Manny to him, guys gave her a bad repuation and I guess her sexy clothes time to time did too but as sexy as hell she looked, he knew the real beautiful Manny Santos.. and he couldn't hold it in anymore how badly he was falling for her and had always cared for.

"Seann." she moaned, when his kissing went down her neck and she shut her eyes, rolling her head back.


	27. Sean finds out

**Sorry guys! MY last Chapter 27 was messed up because my other story I did , I didn't delete before writing my Degrassi fic. Must of been so confusing for you! LOL. **

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked Emma suspiously, meeting up with her at Brisko

Emma crossed her arms and walked with him to the front door, "Manny asked me to come."

"Sean asked me to come." Jay explained, about to put his hand into hers until Emma yelped and slapped his hand away.

Manny and Sean stood there, and Jay and Emma stood shocked, staring at Sean and Manny holding hands infront of them.

Manny nodded, piercing her lips together and Sean coughed, "We're together now." he pointed between him and Manny.

It's been a week since their..painting session, and Manny was now cast-less and they thought this was the time to finally tell.

They have invited Emma and Jay to the Brisko, and before they went for dinner, they confessed right outside.

Emma and Jay shared a look, completely shocked, and amazed.. they didn't see this one coming, it was kind of just like their relationship, same age and everything, so Sean couldn't freak out if they were to come clean now!

Yet, Jay had to act fast, "How could you!" he said to Sean.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you TELL Me." Emma said to Manny, so confused.

Sean sighed, feeling horrible, "Jay I woulda but it was confusing, and Emma didn't know yet-"

"Heyyy." Manny cut in, grabbing his hand tighter and pointed at Jay and Emma, "Their not innocent either.. their dating too."

Jay's eyes widened and he rubbed his jaw, Emma took a step behind him and Sean was in shock.

"what?!" he yelled.

Jay squinted his eyes "Yeah kinda, sorta.. We are." he confessed.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sean went to go at him until Manny ran between, "Manny!"

"Heyy, it's the same as us!" she yelled at him, giving him a pleading look.

"Sept that's my SISTER!" Sean yelled.

"Come on man, you really couldn't tell?" Jay asked him seriously.

Sean fumed but looked away, "I... may of thought about it now and then.."

Emma pulled Jay's hand and opened the Brisko door, "Let's just go inside, and eat, talk it over." she insisted.

Jay nodded and held the door for her, and her and Manny slipped in and turned to Sean.

"How long?" Sean asked them.

Emma bit her lip and looked to Jay, Jay didn't want to lie to his best friend and shrugged slowly, "Kinda since forever, man." he looked at Emma and Sean could see that forever kind of love in his eyes as he looked at Emma.

"Seeeee?" Sang Manny, "So cute!" she gave her boyfriend a look, "Now come on."

No movement.

"Sean come on." Emma bittered, this wasn't fair.

Sean looked at Jay and shook his head, "No,"

Jay frowned deeply and clenched his jaw looking away, feeling horrible.

"You lied to me." Sean told Jay, "we're suppose to be best friends." with that, he left.

Both girls turned to another and shared a look, Emma's face more distraught. She stepped closer to Jay and put her hand in his, knowing he felt horrible about it and shouldnt.. they were happy together

"Stop." Emma kissed Jay's neck, "Being." she moved to his jaw, "Upset."

Jay scoffed, they now sat on his bed in his new apartment, it was rather nice, but all Jay could think of was Sean's face when he found out

"He looked like we betrayed him." Jay told Emma, "He hates me now, your family hates me."

Emma sighed heavily, "It's been a week! We tried, if he wants to be Mr sulk that's his choice." she was sitting on his lap and waved her hand infront of his face, "Hello,_ girl_, on top of you right now" she smirked, "Where's the old Jay?"

Jay looked at her bluntly and growled, playfully grabbing her more closer to him by gripping her butt and she giggled

Emma played with the back of his shirt and as they kissed, she tugged it up and over his head when they pulled apart. Jay looked down at Emma with a smirk for checking him out, and being caught. Emma just wanted to punch him in the gorgeous face, there's the old Jay! He began to kiss around her neck and all those thoughts were washed away, even the ones about Sean. Emma smiled biting her lip.

"Jay…" she moans tilting her head to the side as he sucks harder on her neck. She dug her nails into his scalp as he grinds his hips more against her, driving her nuts. Jay starts kissing her again and she brought her legs up around his waist and she can feel him smile against her lips, like it's not even his normal smirk it's an actual smile.

"What's that?" Jay mumbles against her lips as she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and cursing it for interrupting.

"It's Sean." Emma said shockingly, she pushed Jay down on the bed, answering, "Hey." she tries to fix her heavy breathing.

"_What are you doing in there?" _He questions and Jay watches Emma cringe.

She covered the phones speaker and whispered, "He knows I'm in here."

"Lie to him!" Jay exclaimed desperately, not wanting Sean to think worse of him. Emma rolled her eyes, like that's going to change how mad he is in the first place.

"Sorry I'm-" her words get cut off when Jay kisses her again, she slapped his chest and coughs, "I can come meet you, if you wanna talk?"

"The park." he told her and she nodded, hanging up and slamming her phone shut, grabbing on to Jay's face and pulling him up to kiss her again, "I have to go." she mumbled and he bites down on her lip showing his disagreement with that.

"No." He answers simply flipping over on his back again but bringing Emma on top of him still, "Tell him to wait, he's made torcher all week."

"I can't really tell him to wait so I can stay up here and do this with you." she tell him, teasing him a bit as she grinds her hips against his.

"Then don't do that." Jay warned, grabbing the sides of her hips to stop her from moving, "I can't have you doing that to just leave me."

"Ok I really have to go." she pull away sitting up and when she does, he sits up making her fall back down on her back with him on top and he starts kissing her again, "Jay I really have to go." Emma laughs a little.

"Your a tease." grumbled Jay playfully, "You get me like this, and leave me.'

"Get you like what?" she smirks, rocking her hips side to side before moving them up and down against him, his mouth trying to capture her lips but he shuddered instead.

"Emma…" He groans closing his eyes and swallowing hard, "Stop." He tells me but she liked the way he said it, but his face and body didn't look like he wanted her to.

Emma giggled and got up, leaving him on his bed alone. Maybe she was a tease, but his tease


	28. Show Down

**HEY GUYS! I've my last chapter confused you, go back and read it, I fixed it up. I write another author site for my own personal stories and I forgot to delete the whole story before I started my Degrassi fic, so go back if you're confused! Sorry again, lovin' the reviews!**

Jay took a cold, cold shower and waited to hear back from Emma, that was until his door knocked.

Jay went over and swung it open thinking it was her, it was Sean.

"Cam." he looked shocked, "Didn't you go meet Emma?" he asked.

Sean shrugged, "Kind of a distraction, I wanted to settle this with you." he confirmed.

Jay silently sighed but held his door more open, "So you're saying you let Emma go to a park, late at night..alone."

"She'll be fine." snapped Sean.

Jay rolled his eyes and hoped so, maybe he was just being protective.

Meanwhile, as Emma sat on the swing in the park to wait for Sean, she let the coldish wind blow passed her.

It was getting so dark, where was he?

"So you came here to fight then." Jay snapped, standing now with a bleeding lip and bending over, and Sean shaking his fist.

"She's my sister! You don't think I don't know what you'll do to her?" Sean madly yelled, "I've seen it with other girls a thousand times!"

Jay bitterly spat blood out of his mouth, "I'm not going to fight you." he confirmed.

"Oh, big changed Jay." Sean sarcastically said.

Jay clenched his jaw and glared standing up again, "Why's it hard for you to look around and notice I do care about her? I've always been there."

"Cause you were my best friend! Best friends don't sleep with their little sisters!" Sean shouted.

"I haven't slept with her!" Jay snapped back and Sean was about to yell to stop, "And she's not _little_ Sean, fuck, she's more mature than us put together."

Wait, what?

Sean stopped pacing madly and asked, "Wait.. you haven't slept with her?"

Jay stopped, oh god he admitted that eh? It was a small blow to ego and sexless life but, "No." he finally cracked out.

Sean stared and before Jay knew it, Sean was laughing and cracking up.

"Glad it amuses you." growled Jay.

"Wow." Sean said to him nodding, "You really do like her, and you're whipped too. I mean no sex at all, really?"

Jay bit the end of his tounge but nodded, leaving the heavy make out sessions out.

He then went serious, "I love her, Cam.." he drifted off and Sean narrowed his eyes. When Jay thought Sean was coming over to punch him again, he sat down on a couch.

"I always knew you did." muttered Sean.

Jay raised an eyebrow.

Sean nodded to the spot beside him and Jay eyed him suspiciously but sat over next to him.

Sean explained, "I knew she made an impression on you your first meeting. She's a Nelson, she knows how to piss people off." he smirked.

Jay chuckled, "In the most indulging way." he remembered.

"I thought it was just respect you had for her though.." Sean admitted, "then through the months you guys teased another alot but we were all close, you punched Peter for me.. thought maybe you were just like a brother figure."

"Do you usually dream of your sister when your a brother figure?" Jay asked with a smirk.

Sean glared, "Watch it, you gotta take it slow with me." he insisted.

Jay chuckled and nodded, "So..what gave it away that I loved her?"

"the way you looked at her." Sean said.

Jay looked down, that was true, whenever looking at Emma he thought she was some gift from heaven.. or another planet, either one.

"The way she looked at you too had me wondering." nodded Sean, "When you two were around another you had this thing where it seemed no one else was in the room, though I'd be right there. I didn't want to believe it because I didn't want her to get hurt."

Jay took his hat off and played with it, "I don't wanna hurt her Sean, I wanna be with her. I don't think I can stay away even if _you_ asked me too."

Sean stared at him before taking a deep breath, "That's how I know you're for real. We're best friends..you wouldn't mean to fuck that up.."

"I didn't plan to fall for her.. she just.." Jay drifted off, not knowing what hit him that day, "She showed up at my locker." the two laughed. A moment of silence, "We cool?"

"We're cool." agreed Sean, slapping his hand.

Meanwhile in the park, as Emma swung on the swing and gave up, a dark figure came behind her and she turned and screamed.


	29. My Sweet Girl

**"STOP!"**

Emma madly looked at Jay's brother who was bent over, laughing so hard at how loudly she screamed.

"Well you snuck up on me!" she exclaimed.

Trey coughed, laughed once more and shook it off with a smile, "What are you doing in a park so late?"

"Asking myself the same question." Muttered Emma.

Trey snickered, "well let's get you home." he said.

Emma played with her hands but walked over to him, "Can you drive me to Jay's?" she asked

Trey started to walk to his car with her to stop completely and turn with a look on his face, "Are you.."

Emma gave a guilty look.

Even if she said no he'd know she was lying and he cursed slowly, "Really?"

Emma nodded.

"Damn." Trey said, walking again, "If I knew you went for older guys.." he teased, narrowing his eyes at her.

Emma laughed a little, "He's a bit more near my range than you."

"Oh so you thought about it?" winked Trey and Emma rolled her eyes at him.

When Jay was around, Emma thought of nobody else.

They got into his car and he started driving her back to his place, "So.. you guys serious?" he asked. Had to be though, he knew Jay was close to her family.

"No comment." Emma informed like he was a reporter.

He smirked and shrugged, "Got it. So yes." he said and she glared but smirked too.

They pulled into his driveway and he decided to come in with her.

Jay held an ice pack as his door knocked and as he unlocked it and opened it, there stood his long lost brother leaning on the door frame with Emma beside him, a smirk on Trey's face that Jay wanted to punch off.

Jay snapped his eyes on Emma heatly, "What are you doing with h-"

"Your lip!" Emma said, coming in and going straight to nursing it, Trey took the time to come in and examine his brothers new place.

"Emma." Jay protested, trying to take her hand off his face so he could maybe throw Trey up against the wall for coming near her.

"Nice place brat." Trey said.

Emma and Jay turned to him and Jay fumed, "This is my place, with my money, that I _made_."

"Oh sure, sure.. just saying it's.. nice." Trey confirmed, grinning at him.

Emma looked between the brothers and saw some tension, "We just..drove me back here." Emma told Jay, "Sean didn't show up and it was dark.."

"Shocking, dark place and a pretty girl..Trey shows up." taunted Jay bitterly, and his brother glared back at him.

Trey taunted back, "You know I don't have to play that way to get a girl little brother." he said.

Jay's blood boiled and he on reflex, wrapped an arm around Emma and Emma bit her lip, glancing at him then to Trey.

"Well, clearly you're in a mood and I can't get a thankyou for bringing your _girlfriend _home save." Trey confirmed, walking to the door but looked back at him.

"Jay.." whispered Emma to him, he could be a little thankful for that..the park was creepy!

"Thanks." muttered Jay, nodding once at Trey who happily nodded.

"See you around." with that, Trey shut the door behind him.

Jay let Emma go and threw his ice pack on the counter, "Don't want you near him when alone, Emma." he snapped at her.

Emma's mouth fell, this was the first time Jay's actually been mad directly at her, "He showed up! It was dark and Sean left me stranded!"

"Yeah, showed up here." muttered Jay, pointing to his lip.

Emma's mouth fell, "He distracted me! That little-"

"He was just being a good brother, it's all okay now." he promised her, leaning on the counter but nodded at his front door where Trey left, "But him? Not a good brother, stay away from him, I don't like how he looks at you."

"Have you ever see your brother mistreat a girl?" Emma asked Jay.

Jay looked away, "Other than knocking one up and ruining her life?" he asked.

Emma's shoulders dropped, right, Jess.. the one Trey told her about. "Is this like..left over jealousy from the last time you and him were around the same girl?" she asked.

Jay tilted his head at her, and his eyebrows bunched confused until he snickered and shook his head.

"So what'd he tell you?" bittered Jay, "Was it the story that I liked to steal his girl friend away or was it the other one, where her kids are really actually mine, though I've never slept with her.. he likes to tell that one a lot."

Emma shifted uncomfortably, "first one." she mumbled.

He snickered, "And you believe?" he asked.

Emma gave her a look, "You weren't back then..no body was.. Trey isn't, I know he's got some issues." Emma insisted.

Jay got mad, "Don't stick up for him!"

"He's your brother! _You_ should stick up for him, I thought you were happy he got off his addiction?" Emma asked him.

Jay sighed, and rubbed the back of his head, "I am." he muttered and tilted his head at her, softening. He got off the counter and went to her, wrapping his arms around her.

She looked up at him with those sad puppy eyes he could never be mad at.

"I just get.." he finally admitted it, "_jealous_."

"he hasn't tried a thing." Emma promised and he sighed gratefully, nodding, and he watched her try to focus on his shirt too closely as she asked, "Did you like Jess?"

Jay smirked, "Oh now _your _jealous." he teased and her eyes held fire when she glared up at him and he chuckled, "Woah, haven't seen you jealous in a while."

Emma gasped, "When have I ever been jealous before?"

"Oh baby," laughed Jay, "You got pretty heated when there was a new girl on my locker time to time."

"Because it was my lockeR!" Emma fumed, thinking about all those girls but then huffed, scoffing a bit too.. ok, she was jealous.

Jay saw the small white flag written on her forehead and smirked, but got back to her question, "No I never liked Jess, it was a long tme ago and she liked me, she was a nice girl..but back then I was into the party girls." his smirk turned to a grin at another jealous glare of Emma's, "Anyway, during one of my parties, she met my brother, decided to go for him, bam..knocked up. They had a period of what they thought was love and the twins were born but once that happened, it's like he snapped, couldn't take care of them and was getting coke anywhere he could.. and I had to step in. He thought Jess was crushing on me again which I don't know, maybe she was but we're just friends now," he shrugged a bit, "I do however..still try to help her out with money for his kids but haven't heard from her in a bit."

Emma smiled adoringly up at him, why was he so perfect?

Jay saw that adoration in her eyes and loved when she gave him that look, he cupped her face and kissed the tip of her nose, which she also loved.

"He tends to go after the sweet ones." he says, "And ruins them." he hoped Emma could understand that.

"I am sweet girl." agreed Emma with a smirk he returned, she then leaned up and captured his lips slowly and kissing him once but tenderly and sexily, "But I'm _your_ sweet." she gasped in but giggled lightly when he grabbed her to him tightly.

"Don't forget it." he confirmed, picking her up and she laughed angelicly wrapping her arms around his neck.


	30. Now and The Future

That weekend, Emma and Jay met up with Sean and Manny at the mall...what they thought was going to be awkward actually wasn't that bad I mean.. they all use to hangout alone before soo..

They were at the mall looking for things to bring the beach they were going to a bit later..

"I want this one." Manny said, lifting a black bikini in the bathing suit store.

Jay and Sean walked around boredly until Sean drooled at Manny's choice, "Me too." he informed.

Jay laughed and Emma came out of the changeroom, wearing a red bikini and looking at the reflection in the mirror on the other side of her change room door.

Jay's eyes widened in horror and ripped off his jacket, going over "What the hell are you doing?!" he snapped at her.

Emma, annoyed he blocked her mirror and covered her up, glared.

"I'm trying to buy a swimsuit but my crazy boyfriend won't even let me see what it looks like before I buy it." she taunted.

He sneered at some passing highschool boys that were trying to get a look.

Sean looked over and chuckled with Manny, "If you are acting this way here, good luck at the beach." he told Jay.

Jay cursed in his head, he was right, he looked around once more before taking the coat off.

"I think it's cute." Manny insisted, tilting her head to Emmas new bikini.

"Cant you get like..." Jay grabbed something random off a rack, "This?"

Emma and Manny both gave him a look of horror, even Sean smirked, Jay had picked out a one piece suit and not just a one piece but the color was so GREEN and gross.

"I'm NOT wearing that ugly thing." Emma told him and he growled but threw it back on the rack, "Don't you like this?" she asked sweeter, trying to have her way.

The bikini bottoms tied on the sides of her hips.. and the top was tied triangular. Jay raised an eyebrow and started to see the plus in this for him-

"Excuse me," Emma said shoving him back when he started to look more than okay with it, a bit pigish actually!

Sean and Manny laughed, walking away to buy her bikini.

Jay chuckled and Emma snapped again at him playfully, "keep your damn eyes off my body like that," she points teasingly and he lets out a small chuckle.

"Ok, what about my hands?" he grins while wrapping an arm around her bare waist and her against his fully clothed body and smirked down at her as she grinned back up.

"Dude that's my sister!" Sean laughs, coming back with Manny holding her hand.

"We'll meet you at the beach?" Manny asked, swinging her bag.

Emma nodded and watched them go, Sean had gotten a car since the accident and even though Manny was okay with his motorcycle, he insisted taking the car everywhere.

Emma and Jay made there to the cashier after she got changed again

"Find anything-" The girl stopped talking when she noticed Jay Hogart, "You like?" she smirked a little at the end.

Emma resisted rolling her eyes halfway, and Jay smirked glancing at Emma, knowing she saw that too.

"Just this." Emma taunted, pointing obviously at the bikini she put down on the counter.

The girl was still smiling at Jay as she buzzed the item through.

"Let me ring that up for you." the girl said with a fake smile and putting it in the bag.

"That would be so nice." Emma said, pushing out a fake smile too, "Since that's your job." she muttered and Jay grinned, itching the back of his head.

"Emma." Jay said, trying to slip an arm around her waist as she paid and grabbed her bag, pushing away from him and storming out the door.

"Call me." winked the worker before he left and he rolled his eyes, jogging after Emma.

Before Emma made it out the doors through the food court, Jay grabbed her back, "Now you know how I feel." he teased, holding her from behind.

"You can't just say 'hey this is my girl friend right next to me?' when she flirts like that?" Emma snapped, turning and swatting his hands off her.

Jay gave her a 'thats not fair' look, "You in a bad mood now?" he asked and she pouted but nodded, "You want some icecream?" he asked with asmirk and she thought about, nodding and mastering the pout more to get just that.

She smiled softly as he grabbed her hand, walking to the food court and to the icecream line.

When they reached the cashier, a big old lady with a big bun on top of her head and possilbly a mole or freckle on her cheek, took their order.

"What would you two like?" she asked in a raspy voice and Emma tried to smile.

"Just vanilla cone please." she asked her, leaning on Jay happily. How she loved her ice cream!

"And you?" the woman looked at Jay, her one eye drifting a bit because of her lazy eye.

Jay smirked, putting his hand up after glancing at Emma, "_Hey_ this is my girl friend, right _next_ to me." he mocked what Emma wanted him to say to girls when they looked at him.

Emma laughed and punched his arm as he grinned and paid.

When they finally reached the beach, Manny was tanning and Sean almost done his first beer.

"What took you so long?" Teased Manny.

Emma giggled sitting next to her and looked up to Jay, "Jay kept flirting with the icecream woman."

"Mole face?" Sean asked, and Manny slapped his arm for being so rude, "What? She has a mole on her face."

Jay laughed and cracked a beer himself, sitting down behind Emma and pulling her into his arms.

When night came, Emma walked with Jay back to his orange civic up the beach path, and he carried her towel like a gentlemen!

"Not so bad anymore." Emma said with a shrug, "Sean seems to be use to it already."

"One down, a million to go." teased Jay, slicking his arm around her waist.

Emma leaned her head on his shoulder, "Your brother knows."

"Yea.." drifted Jay, "But that's different. My family doesn't really care about anything."

"You think my parents will freak out?" Emma asked him, stopping at his car and leaning on it.

He leaned over her, his arms on each side, leaning on his car, "Yes." he simply confirmed.

"But they like you now." she pouted.

He snickered, giving her a look, "And how fast it'll wash away when they've seen I've sniped their daughter." he insisted.

"I'm almost 17." she reminded.

He nods, "And by next week, I'm 19.. again, still not _suppose _to be with you."

Emma shook her head no, "You can't get arrested or anything Jay, there's a two year difference between us, that's okay." She smiled proudly, "I looked it up."

He shook his head, looking up at the sky, "Still wierd."

"Oh.." Emma tilted her head a bit taken back and pointed between him "So even _you_ judge yourself being with me?" she bittered.

He clenched his jaw, hating when she twisted his words, "The fact you're not 18 yet will still make them treat you like a kid because you're living under _their _roof.. and you're too young to get kicked out just because you're dating me."

Emma huffed, "Is my highschool graduation something a kid would do? Signing papers for college? That's something a kid would do?" she asked, "I'm not under their roof come 5 months from now."

He cupped her face, staring down at her sincerely, "I'm saying once you are 18, we'll let _everyone_ know." he kissed her nose and dropped his hands, "there's things I can do now that you can't, they'll just wonder why I don't meet a girl who can do the things I can now."

"Like?" Emma shot back in disbelief.

He gave her a look, "Go to bars."

"Name another." she shot.

"Gamble." he said simply.

Emma crossed her arms, big deal, he won that.. still wasn't fair.

"5 months." Jay said to her and shrugged, "That's all I'm asking."

Emma softened and nodded, seemed fair. Then, 5 months up? They'll tell her parents.


	31. Making Love

5 months came sooner then they thought, and Jay smirked watching Emma get her diploma with Manny on stage, two girls graduating early, and their best friends.. there was atleast only 11 other people who graduated early too.

After the ceremony, a bunch of family crowded the gym as Emma's family hugged her, congratulating her.

She'd grown up a lot this year too, filled out..if you know what I'm saying, and highlights through her already blonde hair. She wore a black strapless dress that was short in the front and flowed long at the back. Her hair was pinned half up.

"Congradulations honey." Emma's mother said, kissing her cheek after a picture was taken.

Emma saw Jay hiding a little in the back and as her family talked with Manny's, she squished over to him and grabbed his arm.

"You came." she smiled happily.

He turned shocked until he smirked and saw it was her, "Yeah well, you came to mine." he teased, going in his pocket.

"I was forced." Emma said simply about Sean's graduation and passed him a teasing smile.

"So lets say we update this then?" Jay teased, giving her a picture out of his wallet.

Emma looked down at it and micheviously smiled, the picture of him and her smirking at another at _his _graduation.

They've come so far!

"Fine.." Emma said, handing her camera to Manny who turned and understood what she wanted as Jay wrapped an arm around Emma's arm, "But you owe me something."

"What?"

"5 months.." drifted Emma, raising an eyebrow at Jay, who knew he'd be such a good boy friend.. not good, amazing, do you know they haven't even had _sex _yet still? She'd been so busy with graduating early, and him at his new auto shop that they still have yet to.

Jay still looked clueless until Emma smiled, fine, if can't get mad at her then because he SAID it and it's his fault for not remembering.

"1, 2.." Manny counted as she aimed the camera.

Emma leaned up and cupped Jay's face, kissing him deeply and even though he knew it was around her family that STILL didn't know about them, he didn't pull away, so hynotized by her kisses still.

After a few seconds she pulled away, a light blush on her cheeks knowing she could hear her mother whispering 'what' over and over. Emma just kept her eyes on Jay, forehead to forehead as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Emma Nelson!" came a mad voice, her father.

"you've got be kidding me." Jay bittered playfully at Emma but glared and then turned with her to her parents.

Manny was in shock, still holding up the camera and slowly lowering it.

Emma bit her lip nervously, her mother looked to be shock and Snake looked like he got a sunburn by how red his face was.

"We're..together." Emma told them slowly and swallowed when they didnt say a thing.

Manny poked Sean's back who turned and saw the scene.

"Since when!?" Spike said breathlessly looking between them, "How didnt I know?" looking between them now, Spike saw just how good they looked together, Jay was a bit taller, buff, a strong boy..he could always be there for Emma, protect her, and Emma was such a sweetie that'd she always be there for him, emotionally

"You wouldn't of approved." Emma mumbled.

Spike softened, "Emma."

"Damn well wouldn't." bittered Snake.

Jay coughed awkwardly and went to go but Emma grabbed his hand, glaring at her dad and Sean stepped infront of them.

"Dad, been where you are." he assured and pointed back at Jay, "I even punched him."

Snake's glare went a little down.

Jay nodded, he very well did.

"But he does care about her, a lot." Sean promised.

Snake's glare stayed on Jay until he muttered, "you can date." he said.

Emma smiled happily until Snake finished.

"But don't think for a second I'll ever accept you like I did before." he bittered.

Jay bit the end of his tounge, clenching the hand Emma held a bit more, and her mouth fell.

"Dad."

"Archie." Spike even spoke up, pointing at Emma and Jay, "Look at them, they do seem awfully crazy about another. We were kind of blind not seeing it before." she lightly laughed.

Sean and Manny bluntly nodded, it was crazy not to see.

"I'm still your father." Snake told Emma, "And he's still.." he looked for a word, "That trailer boy." he sneered, upset.

"Dad!" even Sean barked and Spike covered her mouth.

"He didn't mean it." Spike assured Jay whose eyes were deadly on Snake.

Emma's blood was boiling and it was even _Jay _who held her back, but she still yelled at her father, "If you'd know anything about me you'd know I wasn't stupid and I know how to pick someone right for me, and if you knew _anything_ about **him **you'd know he has his life now, his own job, _and house_ now."

"**Doesn't change** where you come from." Snake declared snarkly

Jay clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes, he was trying really hard not to get angry, "**Doesn't change** how I feel about her." he simply shot back, kissing Emma's cheek, "I'm going, call me later." he stormed off

"Ja-" before Emma could even protest, he squished through some people and was out the doors in matter of seconds. She madly turned to her Dad, tears in her eyes, "I love him!" she said hopelessly, her face falling in sadness, "How could you say that stuff to him?"

Snake snapped his eyes onto his daughter, shock in his eyes and then madness, "Your just a kid, you don't know love."

"She's 17." snapped his wife, "We got married when we were 23." she reminded him, that was love when they met at 18.

Snake was angry to be disagreed with, and stormed off himself, "He's no good!"

Emma stayed there crying and her mother and Manny embraced her.

Two days, two days Jay had ignored her and Emma laid in her bed crying, wondering what _she _did.

"He'll call soon." promised Manny, laying in bed with her and hugging her best friend.

Manny frowned, she didn't know where Jay was or why he was doing this, but he better make it up quick, because even Emma and her father hadn't spoken.

One more night passed, and Emma laid sadly in her bed, just wanting to sleep, but she missed his arms, and suddenly, those big strong arms wrapped around her, he laid behind her.

He must of crawled through the window.

Emma stiffed in his arms not wanting to melt into them and trying so hard not to. She shut her eyes when he kissed around the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to her.

Emma melted, his voice, always soothed her when upset. She bit her lower lip when he leaned more over her, kissing the side of her neck now until near her jaw. He moved her chin with his hand, turning her head to look at him, and gave her that _sincere _look that was _hers_.

"I'm sorry." he insisted and she nodded, he moved right over her as he crashed his lips down to hers, his hand still gripping her chin.

She moaned into the kiss and kissed him just as passionately back, cupping his face now and desperatly, feeling like she hadn't seen or felt him in weeks. She understood his few day break, giving her family a rest, himself..after what Snake had said.. then he was probably scared she'd be mad. But she understood him..only girl that could.

Jay's shirt slowly came off and he peeled hers off too, kissing up her toned stomach and swaying his tounge softly above her navel. Emma gasped in and moaned a bit, he then he unhooked her bra, tracing those kisses between her breasts until he playfully licked at them and bit, Emma crying out in pleasure and pulled him back up to kiss her and as she slipped her tounge into his mouth, he pinned her arms to her sides, as her hips arched up to grind against him, feeling him already hard.

As Jay thrusted into Emma when they were finally head to toe naked, bodies clinging, she muffled her scream into his mouth when he kissed her, knowing she would scream a little. As he pushed himself inside, he had to smirk a little, knowing this wasn't her first time but definatly put Spinners manhood down by how much she was moaning and trying to scream, holding herself back as hard as she could so she wouldn't wake her family in the house

He went slow after those two forcing thrusts, just so she could get use to it, and as he stroked in and out of her so slowly, he stared down lustfully at Emma who was arching back and gripping her bed sheets, her eyes gently closed and biting that lower lip . It felt more amazing than he thought to be in her, every inch of her inside clutching around him. Jay groaned and worked a bit faster and she gasped in and out and moaned, digging her nails into his back, lifting her head back up and against his forehead

They kissed until Jay couldnt kiss anymore, climaxing fast for how tight she was, "God Emma." he panted, gripping her hips and thrusting once more in her and her long exotic moan made him drive over the edge, one more push and she came too, her mouth falling in complete pleasure, staring up at him like he was a God and he collapased on her, cursing and jerking a bit, breathless and sweaty.

"Fuck, Em." he said breathless, a lazy smirk on his face as he traced his fingers down her cheek and she still trembled, gasping when he slipped out and moaned, cupping his face to give him a tired but very satisfied and happy kiss.

"Love you." her little exhausted voice cracked out between the kiss and he grinned sexily against her lips, carressing her hair and rising her blankets to cover her beautiful naked body.


	32. College

"Soo.." Sean said, sitting in a booth with Jay beside him girls on the other side.

Manny raised a 'what' look as she continued sharing a milkshake with Emma, who didn't even look up.

Jay chuckled, his arm on the booth and leaning back, "You're going to tell em when they're like that?" he looked to Sean, "Might not hear you over the icecream havocing."

Sean nodded swiftly, agreeing, then glared at the girls, "Listen!" he demanded.

Manny giggled and let go of her straw, Emma gave a pout but then did so, Jay chuckling again at her from across and recieving a glare.

"you buy me milkshake, I eat it." Emma simply informed.

"I'm going back to college." Sean blurted out

Manny gasped happily and bounced in her seat, "With us!?" she squeeled and he chuckled nodding.

She got up from the table and he stood up, embracing her in his arms as she hugged him tightly, and he kissed the top of her head.

Emma smiled happily and looked back to Jay while dipping her straw in her milkshake, "Now you might have to consider going if you wanna stay with us." she teased Jay.

Manny and Sean sat back down, only Manny on his lap, "Yea Jay," pouted Manny, "Don't split the Scooby gang."

"more like the crack assembled team." taunted Jay to then roll his eyes smirking, "I may have already looked into apartments near the college with G.I joe here." Jay said making fun of Sean's bandana chose of the day, army.

Emma swallowed her milkshake hard and chirped up, "Really?!" she was just starting to have nightmares of her and Jay having long distance relationship trouble...like that stupid girl at the swim suit store trying to get in his pants while she was away, or worse, AJ.

"Really." he teased and shrugged, "Maybe looking into the college thing too since the banks considering a loan."

Emma happily clapped as the waitress came over, "Anything else?"

"More milkshakes! ON me!" Emma said, like it was a celebration.

Jay shook his head laughing, "Just a beer please for me" he insisted, trying to give Emma the look that reminded her not everyone was obsessed with ice cream, like her.

Emma smiled lovingly back.

When acception letters came, they sat in that very same booth, only Manny and Sean across from Jay and Emma.

"I got in!" Emma happily said, reading her letter.

"Well that's obvious." Manny said, rolling her eyes and sharing a smirk with Sean until she looked down and gasped, "I got in too!"

"In." declared Sean happily, dimples showing

Everyone turned to Jay who was still staring down at his envelope, a look in his eyes even Emma couldn't read.

"Did you get in?" she lightly asked him.

"I got in." he said in shock and they all cheered.

Going to college!

Emma kissed a still shocked Jay and teased him, "Didn't think you were?"

He shook his head no, amazed, then happily kissed her again, deeply.

"Hey, people eat here." taunted Sean.

The two smiled against their kiss, not stopping.

Jay was laying on his bed, waiting for Emma to come out as he watched the Tv molded on his wall.

The apartment was getting packed up, to move soon. College, wow, he never saw that coming. He glanced to the door as Emma came out wearing one of his baggy shirts.

As tired as he was, he still had the ability to smirk at her.

"My shirts are like dresses on you." he teased, but loved it and watched her crawl on the bed and into his arms, lying her back on his stomach to watch some tv with him.

She was still so happy to take in what he said, "I'm glad you got in." she informed.

He grinned and nodded, kissing the top of her head and raised the clicker, going through the channels.

Emma lifted her head and admired him as he looked at the t.v in a bothered way, not being able to find something to watch. Emma leaned up with a smirk and turned, giving him something to watch as she lifted his shirt off.

He did a double take and instantly turned the Tv off when she stripped, her lacey bra and panties showing off, next, was her bra to go and he drooled.

"I get an award for it?" he teased, eyes not leaving her body as she watched his face and giggled, nodding.

He nearly growled grabbing her and she squeeled but laughed, straddling his lap as he kissed around her neck and she arched back, loving when he sucked her neck.

She moaned when she leaned more back, his kisses traveling down to her breasts. She then raised back up and stared down at him so passionately and him up at her, possessively; Emma was his, and he'd never fuck that up.

With eyes burning into another she moved her hands to unbuckle his pants and took out his hard on, and he hissed as she stroked him hard and slow, and she leaned down kissing him. He tried to kiss back, but she was so damn good.

"Jay!" she yelped and giggled again, when thrown back onto her back.

"What? You dont _wanna_?" he teased, pealing off his shirt and laying over her, she bit her lip feeling him between her legs. He was always so ready! She turned him on in seconds.. most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on.

He laid kisses around her neck as she nodded, "Mhm." she ran her fingers through his short brown hair.

"What?" he taunted back, eyes on her as he kissed down her chest, and his fingers moved in a brushing tickling way down her stomach and lower, she gasped and whimpered, wanting his fingers in her, he was so good at it

"Jay." she pouted, why was he teasing?

"What do you want, Em?" he devilishly asked, smirking against her thigh as he kissed it. Her panties were removed and he grabbed her knees, pulling her more down on the bed as he sat up between them, grinning down at her masterfully.

"You." Emma pouted, answering.

He looked down at her, in all her naked glory. How the hell did he get _this_?

"Me to what though?" he taunted again and she was losing it as he pulled the back of her neck up, rising her halfway and kissing her, and pushed only a little inside her, and when she tried to rock her hips in more, he pulled out.

"Fuck me." she begged and bit her lower lip, knowing she didnt say those things but she really, really wanted him to, "Stop torchering." she pleaded helplessly like she didn't deserve this

He smirked cheekily and shoved into her and she cried out and moaned longingly, and then squeeled when he went fast. She laid back down, and was tightly gripping the sheets.

He slowed down, and laid back over her, kissing her chin, jaw and then month, going slow but so deep and he pushed right into her G spot and she panted like a puppy.

He whispered dirty things into her ear and Emma was coming in seconds, oh'ing like crazy and screaming his name. Good thing they were at his place or she would of woke the whole house up. She was begging to come again, and this time, he came with her.

Jay didn't need an award from Emma, Emma was his biggest award in the world, and her pleasure was all he wanted to give.

"Love you." he mummered against her hair, holding her as she passed right out and he soon followed with her.


	33. Emma&Manny, Sean&Jay, ROOMATES

"Please tell me this is the last box." Sean pleaded Manny and Emma, walking to the big moving truck.

Now, Manny and Emma were sharing a dorm at the college, so they didn't have furniture like Jay and Sean did for moving into an apartment near the college..so you'd think all their stuff would fit into Manny's car.

Nope, more luggage.

"I'm not going to have room for my Tv if this isn't the last one." Jay said, coming out of Manny's house with the last box.

Emma laughed, leaning on his orange civic and called over, "You have better things to watch." she playfully reminded him of the other night.

He smirked at her and turned, pushing the last box into the truck.

"Alright, this is it." Manny declared happily.

"Not going to say goodbye to the parents?" Sean asked her.

Manny shrugged, "I did this morning, their working." she looked between Sean and Emma, "Did you guys?"

They nodded and Emma added, "Mom was crying and Dad just seemed..." she glanced at Jay, "Well, Dad."

"Lets just say I didn't get a kiss goodbye." Jay joked, Snake had still hated him. He swore he even tossed him a warning look before he left.

"Okay, lets go then." Manny said happily, going into the truck with Sean.

"Be _NICE _to my car." Jay warned Emma, grabbing her chin and kissing her quickly before walking to Seans since someone had to drive his up too.

The truck started first and led them down the road,, then Emma with Jay's civic and Jay in Sean's car behind her, following.

They made a stop at the college dorms first, since the girls had 'less' stuff. As they all carried boxes into the busy moving day, Jay and Sean's mouth dropped seeing guys walk passed.

"I thought it was going to be like, an all girls dorm." Jay admitted, a bit taken back.

Emma giggled, holding her box and walking infront of him, "Yeah if you want me to join a sorrority." she tossed him a playful look behind him.

"Don't do that." Sean warned Manny, knowing she was into that stuff.

She giggled and they found their room, and she pushed the door open. Just a regular dorm, Emma's bed on the far right and Manny's on the left. A desk against the wall and a dresser across the bed.

"I thought my old trailer was bad." teased Jay, putting Emma's box down.

Sean laughed when the girls glared, "It's not bad." Emma informed.

"We've basically shared the same bed and room for years." joked Manny.

Jay raised an eyebrow to another girl in Emma's bed and Emma swatted him, he chuckled and they went to go grab more boxes.

"Alright, we gotta go unpack our stuff into our place." Sean confirmed, pecking Manny quickly and opening the door.

Jay had Emma leaning on the wall, his hands on her hips and kissed the end of her nose lovingly.

Sean rolled his eyes to Manny who did it back to him, giggling.

Emma watched Jay go with a pout but then smiled when the door closed at Manny.

"WE'RE GONNA BE ROOMATES!"

On the other side of the door, the guys laughed and then left.

"so, you stoked or what?" Sean asked, moving the last thing into their apartment, the big screen tv.

They groaned, placing it on the stand and then stretched their arms.

Jay shrugged, "Kinda still can't believe it." he walked to the door and shut it.

Sean nodded, "Us, back in school, with the same girls who still drive us crazy." he joked.

Jay chuckled going to the fridge and got them both a beer, "Yuppp." he sighed, it was crazy.

"You know now you have to keep a closer eye on Em." Sean said warningly.

Jay gave a why look.

Sean snickered, "Dorm parties? They get pretty crazy." he said, "Boys, naked girls, college threesomes-"

"She won't be going to any parties." Jay said stubbornly.

sean gave him a look, "She'll be going to some."

Jay took a sip of his beer but his eyes did have a look of worry.

"It'll be fine." insisted Jay with another shrug and sipped the beer again, cursing to himself. Maybe he should of asked Emma to move in with them?

**Next day, first class.**

**COMMUNICATIONS**

"Students. Students! _Students!_" Ms. Richards was getting frustrated. Understandably.

Emma and Manny giggled a little, sitting in a huge classroom of other teenagers and young adults, a few grown adults.

"She looks like she's ready to collapse," Manny whispered, observing Ms. Richards with a critical eye while casually playing with her long blonde hair. She had two hearing aids and a cane too.

"Why whisper?" asked Emma with a giggle, "I am sure any attempt on your part to be quiet would go unnoticed."

"True." They watched in silence and fascination as Ms. Richards' began the lesson, even though people were still talking.

"God. That's so sad," said Emma in sympathize, knowing Ms Richards was just too old to hear people were still whispering around them and she just couldn't hear.

"_Sad_? Or sad sad?" joked Manny

Emma felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, annoyed. A jock behind her who thought wearing his highschool football jersey coat was still cool, passed her a note and grinned.

Scrawled in obnoxious black marker that had clearly been running low on ink were the words: _Yo babes. ill b rquestin ur services. Hows $2.50 4 a handjb and 5 for penetrashon?_

Emma frowned. For several different reasons. "Manny, would you perhaps be able to decipher this?" she asked, handing her the note.

Manny grabbed it and looked down, reading it and she laughed. "What a cheap ass." she said and the guy heard it, frowning deeply, "The going rate for hand jobs is like 60 bucks." she insisted playfully and Emma shook her head laughing and rolled her eyes.

Emma grabbed it back, embarressing the guy further, "God. What appalling spelling. This kind of thing makes me question the efficiency of our school systems." She shook her head several times in regret. "These are sad, sad times. When a twelfth grader can't even spell 'penetration'…" she stopped, glancing back with Manny at the scum bag who removed his eyes off them, grabbed his binder, and walked away.

The two giggled.

"See? Jay doesn't think I can handle myself alone." Emma sat up proudly.


	34. Dorm Parties and Poker

"Who would of known." Manny said, leading Emma down the third row of the next class.

Sitting in the middle was Sean, who had feet up on the desk, arms crossed and his head slowly dropping each time he almost went to sleep; beside him was Jay, leaned back in his chair and completely asleep.

"Should we sit with them or will that just affect our grades?" teased Emma, crossing her arms at her brother and boyfriend.

Manny sighed, "We have to be _good _girl friends, the only way their gonna pass is because of us." she joked, kicking her foot out and kicked Sean awake.

"Baby!" Sean smiled lazily then gave a look, "What are you guys doing in our management class?"

"We have it." Emma noted dully, rolling her eyes.

"The question isn't why we do, it's why you do?" Manny asked as Sean got up, letting Emma have the seat beside Jay and sat down next to her, then Manny beside him.

Sean shrugged, "We're both here to get the classes we need to own our own auto buisness."

"Sean, Sean stop talking." begged Jay, hitting Emma's back though since she switched Sean seats.

"Such prince charming." taunted Emma, looking back at her boyfriend and taking off his hat to wake him up. That did it.

Jay looked at her confused and then around, "Am I still dreaming?"

"Awww." Emma said taking that rather sweetly, "You dream about me?" she teased and then he glared, noticing he was awake and put two together..they had a class with another.

He grumbled but didn't nessarily say no.

"Welcome to Managment." the next teacher greeted, a younger man, one some might say was too young to teach but since he was so built, probably wouldn't mess with him, "Im Jesse, and I'm your professor."

"You can be more than that." muttered a girl behind them and they raised their eyebrows.

Later on that week, Emma and Jay made out on her bed and she giggled trying to shove him off, "Manny will be home from class any minute."

"No." he said childishly, even groping her boob and sucking on her neck

She rolled her eyes smiling, "Where's the romance." she teased and he chuckled into her neck until the door opened.

"Afternoon love birds." taunted Manny as Jay rolled off Emma and she sat up, blushing.

He smirked, "_Good_ afternoon." he corrected.

Manny put her binder on her bed and turned to them, "hurry, get ready." she said to Emma, "There's this dorm party downstairs to get to know everyone in here."

Emma raised her eyebrows and shrugged, sure why not. She stood up and grabbed her jacket.

Jay's mouth fell, "You're gonna go?" he asked shocked, not wanting her too.

Emma wrinkled her nose, "I don't want to be the girl in the dorm nobody knows and never goes to get togethers."

"People usually hate those girls." nodded Manny.

"Bye!" Emma perkily said, jumping on the bed once more to give Jay one more kiss until she got up and left.

He snickered when the door left then snorted; she really just left him hanging?! Was Sean right? Did he have to keep an eye on her?

That night was a man night, well, it had to be, the girls ditched. Sean and Jay played poker back at their apartment in the dining room with buddies they made from school, Will and Teddy. Both older guys like them, at 19, Teddy 20.. and Teddy was quite the poker player.

"You're bluffing." Sean said, narrowing his eyes at Teddy when it was down him, Jay and Teddy.

"I'm out." Jay said, knowing better and put his cards down.

Teddy smirked and put his winning cards down, and Sean cursed before moving his money over to Teddy.

"thanks for making me rich boys." he said while laughing.

Will's phone went off and sighed, "the girl," he rolled his eyes, "One minute." he picked it up and went to the kitchen to take the calls.

"Girls." Sean said in annoyance with a grin.

Teddy chuckled and nodded at them, "You got any?"

Sean nodded, "You've probably seen her around, pretty cute." he joked yet wasn't.

Teddy nodded and looked to Jay who shuffled the next round of cards, "You?"

Jay nodded as he shuffled and smirked glancing at Sean, "His sister."

"you know." Sean warned him, "Just because I moved passed it and we're roomates, and still bro's..doesn't mean you can use that attitude with me buster."

Teddy laughed and asked, "Your sister? Woah. What she like?"

"More than cute." Jay said, like he was challanging Sean's 'pretty cute' comment about Manny and his smirk turned to a grin at her boyfriends glare.

"So you don't mind the girl friend thing while in college?" winced Teddy.

Sean shrugged and Jay nodded, he didn't care, he got what he needed.

"oh man you guys are missing out, you know how many girls who are just wishing to get laid on a MONDAY night even, over there? On campus?" Teddy asked.

Will came back and sat down, "You should ask for the hall pass." he told them

"Hall pass?" Sean asked, a bit confused.

Will smirked, "Open relationship while in college." he said.

"Think about it man." Teddy said, looking to Jay, "I've see you turn down some girls already here. They can fullfill your every needs."

"I already got everything I need." Jay taunted back, raising an eyebrow to hint he wasn't going to have this conversation.

Sean asked Will, "And your girl friend really goes for that?" he asked.

Will nodded and pointed, "But you gotta make sure that doesn't mean she gets one too, you don't want her after a bunch of guys been through her."

"Woah wait." Sean said, so entertained by this, "You get to do anyone you want, and she can't? And she's cool with it!?"

"Every Friday." nodded Will.

The front door opened and in came Emma and Manny. Jay coughed awkwardly, starting to pass out the cards as Manny greeted them.

"Hey boys." she greeted playfully, kissing Sean's cheek and going to the fridge to grab a drink.

Sean grabbed Emma's hand before she passed and Teddy raised an eyebrow, thinking that she was his girl friend.

"Did you get my beer?" he asked desperatly and Emma rolled her eyes at her brother, lifting the bar of beer inside

"You're a God." he confirmed, grabbing it and sharing with Jay as Emma walked over to him.

"This your cute girl friend you've been talking about?" smirked Teddy, winking at Emma, "She's more than cute."

"That'd be _my _more than cute girl friend." Jay said, sliding his hand into Emma's as she walked around him

Emma went behind Jay, bending and wrapped her arms around him, "Did you win?"

"Lost." Jay said with a glare at Teddy, "9 times." he pulled his cards up to look at them as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Get out while you still can." she whispered in his ear teasingly and he smirked.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, Jay didn't look the settle down type but looking at her, he understood now.

"Got nothin' to loose." Jay joked

"Sept your girl friend if you wana offer her up on the table." Will joked and laughed at Jay's honest glare.

Emma laughed and Manny came back to the table, slapping Sean's shoulder, "You said I was _cute_."

Sean cringed but nodded, "well yeah." he looked up at her and saw how pissed she looked, "Cute and sexy, at the same time." he insisted.

Manny smiled adorably, that was good.

"So girls, you win?" Will asked them and they sat down.

"Sure why not." breathed Manny, "I could use some money for my manicure tomorrow." she said as she picked up some cards.

"Ooo000hh" the guys cheered and laughed.

Emma just happily stayed behind Jay, arms around him and on his team. As if a lucky charm, he won that round.


	35. Not Alone

Emma studied hard, then she made out with Jay a little, then studied again, but then Jay was back to kissing around her shoulder

"You really aren't the studying type." Emma taunted Jay.

They were even in the study hall for crying outloud! Desks all over.

He yawned and got up, "Fine, I'll go get some coffee." he confirmed, walking to the coffee machine.

A little cough was heard across from her, at the same desk studying was another guy and Emma blushed, "Sorry." she said.

He smirked, "Not at all." he declared but pointed at her book, "Just noticed you were reading the enviroment tree hugger book. Funny and amusing huh?"

Emma smiled delighted he knew it, "My favorite." she agreed.

He leaned over, reaching his hand out, "Clarence." he was a good looking guy, clearly went to the gym, he wore jeans and a plaid red shirt, his hair was dark black and really nice looking, kinda shaggy, cut short around his face though..and nicer skin than Emma's ever seen before.

"Emma." she introduced shaking his hand. What kind of guy read about trees?

"Your boyfriend?" he asked, pointing the way Jay was coming back from.

Emma smiled, her cheeks turning a rose color.

"Cute." he informed with a smirk and Jay just came back sitting down but eyeing Clarence.

Did he just call Emma cute?

"You can go." Emma teased, hearing Jay sigh heavily opening his binder again.

"Really?" he asked hopefully and she nodded.

"Over 3 hours studying isn't normal for people other than me." she reminded herself and him as he thankfully kissed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the test." he told her and she nodded, waving good bye as he packed up his book and binder. He sent 'Clarence' a warningful glare before he kissed Emma's head once more and left.

He jingled his keys out and Emma watched him admiringly walk away. She then turned to see Clarance eyeing Jay walk away too and his eyes scan a little down to her boyfriends butt.

Oooohh, so that's the type of boy Clarance was. No wonder he cared for trees and enviroment.

He saw that she had caught him staring and he blushed, "I'm Clarence." he introduced again, "And I'm gay."

Emma giggled and nodded "I figured after catching you drooling over my boyfriends butt."

"He has a good butt."

"You should see his stomach." she said proudly and they laughed.

Clarence joked some more, "Think your boyfriend thought I was trying to pull the moves on _you_."

"He usually does." Emma sighed to Jay's jealous ways but loved him anyways, and she laughed again.

NEXT MORNING.

TEST DAY.

"It's crazy out there." Manny said, coming into Business and Emma and Sean already seated, she took her usual next to him, her hair slightly wet as she tossed it to the side.

Sean nodded, but coming from the apartment was worse cause the parking lot was far out, least the girls lived right across.

"Where's Jay?" Emma asked sleepily, yawning.

"Shouldn't we ask you that?" Manny teased, "Since you were gone _all_ night long last night?"

Emma smiled bashfully rolling her eyes, "We hung out for two hours then I stayed in study hall for this stupid test." she said.

Sean cringed, "He better get here soon, test starts in a half hour."

Almost fifteen minutes later, the clock was ticking, Emma laid her head down to rest since exhausted from studying all night and Manny and Sean shared notes.

Jay entered his collage soaking wet, rain coming down hard outside. He was drenched from head to toe as he walked up the empty halls, leaving tiny puddles as a trail. His shoes squeaked with every step he quickly took.

When he entered business, what he saw before him made him stop walking dead in his tracks. Instead of an empty seat of his, his blonde-haired beauty was sleeping in his seat. And it was down to 10 minutes before their test. What a LUCKY day

"Behold, a sight to see," he announced loud enough to wake his sleepy girlfriend up. He told her to stop studying after what? The 6th hour..

Emma stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, getting used to the fluorescent lights before turning her head to look at him then shot up.

"Did I miss the test?!" she freaked out.

He chuckled, sitting in what was normally her seat, "No, but I almost did."

Emma regained balance of life again and nodded, "right, you are late."

"Matter of fact, I got 10 more minutes." he teased.

"Why were you late?" Emma said with a pout and he frowned, looking away from her.

"Tell you later." he insisted, and Manny looked over Sean's shoulder glancing at them and saw the look on Emma's face.

"Is it bad?" she asked and he coughed lightly and shrugged, staring down at his pencil.

"Gotta go get some paper." he said, standing and leaving to the front of the classroom.

Manny leaned back so she could see Emma behind Sean, "What's that about?" she asked her.

Emma shrugged sadly. After the test, Jay was in a hurry and once again, ran out. Emma scoffed and walked down the hall with Manny.

"What's going on?" huffed Manny, "I haven't seen you this coco bananas in a while."

"He was late, and he doesn't tell me why, and he has this guilt looking face." Emma always feared the worse.

"Well why do you think he was late?" Manny asked her, sitting down on a side bench.

Emma huffed and shrugged to then mumble, "You think he was with another girl?" she looked up sadly at Manny, her heart falling, "I forgot what it's like going to the same school.. they still stare openly at him, flaunt themselves"

Manny gaped at Emma, "You mean cheat on you!?" she exclaimed, "Emma are you crazy."

Emma bit her lip, she should know better she was just .. ugh! Jay had her being the jealous girl friend type, damn him!

"He's like, so _Jack_ over you." Manny told her, rolling her eyes in disbelief that Emma thought this.

"Jack over me?" Emma got confused.

"Titanic, Jack and Rose." Manny said annoyingly like Emma should of known, "God, watch a movie once in a while."

Emma giggled a little but nodded, Jay was probably just stressed by the studying or something.

Since Manny went out with Sean that night, Emma decided to go surprise Jay.

"Jay?" Emma knocked and went inside his apartment.

No sounds.

Little movement noises now, over by his room. Emma tilted her head and slowly walked over, as she got closer, the noise got louder..gagging noises? Then groaning...

That little bastard!

Emma whipped the door open madly, never so upset in her life, for her mouth to then drop, never being so mortified in her life.

Trey was in Jay's room, leaning over his bed and gagging into a pale. He was shaking madly and groaning loudly in pain, "JAY!" he yelled helplessly.

Jays bathroom door opened and he held a glass of water and when he went to quickly walk to Trey, he stopped in his tracks seeing Emma.

"Em-" he looked back at Trey and sighed, grabbing her arm and leading her out of his bedroom, "What are you doing here?!" He slammed the door shut.

"Is.." Emma blinked in shock, "Is he okay?" he really didn't look okay.

Jay ignored the question, "You can't be here."

Emma looked up at him, offended, "fine.." she drifted, seeing she wasn't wanted and went to walk off. Jay has never kicked her out before..

Jay huffed and looked back at his room before chasing after her and shutting the front door before she left, "He's.." he licked his lips nervously, "He's having withdrawal.."

Emma looked up at Jay and shook her head, "But that would mean.."

"Yeah, he went back to using." confirms Jay.

"Clearly he needs help then Jay, he's dying in there!" Emma exclaimed, pointing to his bedroom.

Jay scoffed, "Can't really bring him to a hospital Emma."

"Why not?" Emma asked softly, "Rehab may be what he needs."

"rehab?" he snickered, "Emma, we're _Hogarts_. We don't get sent to rehab, it's straight behind the bars."

Emma bit her lower lip, seeing the dilemma, "Well why don't you let me help?" she asked, Jay seemed to be stressing over this, he could use a hand couldn't he.

He shook his head no, "I don't want you seeing this type of thing." he confirmed.

"Jay."

"No." he fought, "Go back home, I'll come see you after."

"Clearly you've dealt with this kind of thing before." Emma said sadly, not liking he had to go through this with his family and hoped he never had himself, "I can help you." she softened, "You're not alone anymore." she reminded.

He softened back, looking down at her. Why was she so perfect?

"Cold bath.." he mummered finally, "he'll need to take a cold bath soon."

Emma smiled happily, but not too happily, knowing it was a serious situation and they walked back into the room, Emma left Jay alone with Trey to clean him off and she went into the bathroom, starting up a cold bath


	36. Tease

**ALLIEB054- I know! The writers had to of seen some of the fans reacted good to the Jemma couple but I guess not.. I would of loved to see a bit more, they had chemistry and atleast a past...Spinner and Emma? Didn't. **

**GREENPEACE 1990- Thankyu for letting me know one of my chapters messed up! Sorry for the confusion and thanks for returning to read the rest of my story!**

**07TRISH07- Thanks for your reviews! And I know it was awhile for them to hook up but I wanted them to have good history!**

**ALLISON117- Always a loyal reviewer! HAha glad you are liking it so far! **

**Question.. Do you want anything to happen to or with any of these Characters? How's Sean/Manny, are you guys liking them?! Leave your thoughts in the reviews! **

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Emma came into Jay's apartment, and saw Trey on the couch, it was one of his more better days.

"Hey Trey." she said sweetly, and he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Little Nelson." he teased in a greeting and saw what she was wearing, "Was that outfit okay'd by the husband?" he joked.

Emma laughed going into Jay's fridge grabbing a water bottle, she wore a tight and short white dress, it had one short sleeve and the other side was bare, showing off her golden tanned shoulders, she wore sparkly blue high heels with it and her hair was losely curled.

"we're in the 23rd centery, he doesn't care nor will say anything." Emma insisted.

Trey snickered and eyed her up and down, "If you were my girl I wouldn't let you out like that." he shook his head, "You wouldn't even be going out if you tried to dress up like that around other guys." he raised an eyebrow at her.

The front door opened as Emma commented, "Good thing I'm not yours." and Jay walked in.

Jay looked between them and shut the door, narrowing his eyes at Trey, "Yeah, _good _thing."

"Easy brother." teased Trey, closing his eyes to lie on the couch again, "Just telling her you won't approve of what she's going out in."

Jay looked over at Emma and sized her up, Emma smiled happily and swung back and forth knowing he wouldn't mind, she looked so good.

"Yeah, you're not going out like that." Jay easily agreed, walking to the fridge and getting his own water bottle as Emmas mouth fell.

"It's FINE!" she exclaimed.

"Told you." muttered Trey on the couch, about to pass out.

Emma glared over but kept her mouth shut, he was still going through some withdrawal crap.

"It's Manny's birthday." Emma explained, "We're just going to a party at the dorm."

Jay snorted, "Even more of a no then."

"I'm not changing." Emma deliberately spoke, putting her nose up and crossing her arms as he stopped infront of her, looking down at her.

Emma's shoulders dropped and she muttered, "Fine, I'll go home and change."

He smirked in victory, looping an arm around her and she glared as he pulled her in against him.

"Cheer up baby," Jay purred to her teasingly, "You can wear that around me all you like."

"Or me." Came Treys voice.

Jay growled, narrowing his eyes to the couch and Emma laughed, leaning up and kissing Jay, it was just suppose to be a quick kiss but Jay deepened it, taking her chin in his hand and she moaned when he sucked her lower lip and entered her mouth.

"Get a room." taunted Trey, getting up and going into Jay's bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Emma smiled and her mouth dropped when Jay's kisses went to her neck.

"I have to go." she reminded.

"Nu uh, just stay." he muttered against her skin, she always tasted of..vanilla.

Emma rolled her eyes, pushing his chest lightly but his arm stayed around her, "Yeah and miss my best friends birthday." she said sarcastically and he shrugged, "I'll see you later." Emma went to the door.

"Come stay over after?" he asked her, "Im meeting up with Teddy until midnight."

Emma tossed a smile over her shoulder and nodded, opening the door.

"Don't FLIRT or Dance with ANYONE!" he shouted after her and she giggled, shutting the door behind her.

"I-I jus, looooove you, you know?" Manny drunkenly asked Emma at their club table. The music was so loud, viberating.

Their other new girl friends they made at the college surrounded them and laughed at Manny's drunkness.

Emma giggled and cupped Manny's face, "You may be drunk." she whispered like it was a secret.

"EMMA NELSON! I saw you taking shots too!" Manny declared.

Emma giggled uncontrollably, pinching her fingers together, "Jus a little bits." she slurred back and covered her mouth, she was drunk!

They giggled some more and had some more shots.

Emma had went back to Jay's, just like he had asked, see!? She was a good girl!

"Oh ouf," Emma said, walking into his door and then turned the knob, rubbing her forehead.

She tried to balance herself as she walked in, feeling dizzy and some things a blur. Damn high heels. SHe leaned over and took one off, then kicked the door shut. As she tried to take the other one she yelped when she almost fell.

Arms caught her and she giggled and ran a hand through her hair, her eyes slightly falling shut, "Sorry." she muttered.

"Little Nelson you're drunk." Trey informed, helping her back up and she leaned on his arm for support as she took off her other shoe.

"Bed." Emma pleaded, "With Jay."

He snickered, "Woah, you really get down to it.. he should be here soon." he said, guiding her to the bedroom.

Emma nodded and felt Jay's bed as she walked forward, "Night." she simply said, undressing and thinking he had shut the door

Trey swallowed, watching that dress slowly fall from her body. Her back was so toned and her curves just begging to be touched. She wore her lacey strapless pink bra and black panites and she stumbled a bit when she put on one of Jay's white baggy shirts, then climbed into bed.

Trey shut the door.

About an hour later Emma felt Jay climb into bed and she groaned, digging into his covers. He laid behind her and carressed her hair.

She felt his hand smooth down her arm and she smiled, "You're taking adventage of a drunkie." she informed, eyes still shut and shut them more tight when his hand went to her thighs, pushing them apart as he rubbed down at her heatness, Emma moaned, "Jayyy." she was still drunky, and a bit dizzy but she couldn't deny the fact he always made her a bit horny.

"Come on baby."

As he rubbed her Emma sighed and moaned a little more, but had to admit he was a little sloppy tonight, maybe he was drunk too!

She giggled when he went on top of her and grinded his hips into her pelvis as he kissed down her neck and bit playfully. He was so hard, wierd for someone just coming home

"Jay!" she yelped, not liking the bite but tried to shrug it off, she opned her eyes and in a daze saw those Hogart lips and shut them when he entered himself into her with a grunt and she arched back.

"You like that?" he asked in her ear and Emma opened her eyes a little more.

That didn't sound like Jay. As he pounded more into her he pinned her arms over her head and Emma tried to open her eyes more, whimpering with how hard he was going now and looked up to see Trey.

"You like me fucking you?" he hissed in her ear again and Emma's eyes widen, trying to struggle.

"STOP!" Emma cried, now realising what was going on and arched her back up and down, arms pinned and her legs spread, "STOP! JAY!" she screamed for help as Trey began to fuck her harder and faster.

He kissed her hard and Emma cried against his mouth, a tear falling and whimpering over and over. The fear over coming her was nothing she's ever bared before.

"Your a little tease, you deserve this." Trey told her, letting go of her arms and sliding his nails down her chest, leaving some marks and gropped her breasts.

Emma used this time to use her free hands to punch him and slap him, her own nails leaving a mark under his eye, he even cried out and back handed her.

Emma groaned and her head was tossed to the side, she bit her lip and shook her head no as he worked fast inside of her, "no, no, no." she begged, and he rubbed around her clit.

"Going to come for me, Little Nelson?" he asked with a smirk and a groan, knowing she will, even if she didn't want to, her body was reacting to it.

"NO! STOP PLEASE!" Emma begged.

"Come on baby girl, you like this, you like me fucking you, you wanted it, teasing me and fucking with me." he said, as Emma started to shake and he was coming, "Told you not to wear that dress." he growled and shut his eyes, groaning to how hard he was about to cum, "God you're perfect." he sighed heavily

Emma held her breath, shut her eyes tight and tried not to, but she screamed out and came, bucking and letting out a cry, digging her nails into his shoulders that a second ago, she tried to push away. A tear dropped as she realised he'd made her climax while raping her. Trey groaned and came into her too, cursing loudly and thrusting hard into her once more and shook.

Emma's eyes were blank, other than the tears that fell down her face and he slipped out of her, kissing her nose like he saw Jay do time to time and Emma snapped out of it, knowing he did that to exactly impersonate Jay and she started to fight him again, crying and screaming. Trey could _never_ be like Jay, **ever**.

"GET off me! GET OFF ME!" Emma screamed violently, kicking and punching at him again, crying her eyes out as he laughed and pinned her down.

"Hit me again, and we'll do it all over." he warned, glaring down into her eyes.

Her eyes went from pure madness to complete fear, and she slowly nodded, choking on her cry.

"You were better than I imagined." he said, standing up and buckling his jeans.

Emma rolled into Jay's covers into a ball and shut her eyes tight, what'd she just do?

"Don't worry, I won't tell him we fucked." he winked at her.

Emma choked on another cry, Jay would be so angry at her, he'd leave her. She shook her head and cried, "You _raped_ me."

He leaned over and Emma moved her face away from him, her breath shakey and he smirked, kissing her cheek, "It was bound to happen sooner or later baby, your just so.." he looked down at her body and groaned, "I can see why my brothers crazy bout ya but I gotta admit, don't think he'll be much interested after this."

He walked to the door and Emma cried into her knees. He smirked once more and left.

"give me a call when he leaves yah, you can be my girl." he insisted, and shut the door.


	37. No, Not Emma

Manny groaned, sitting in her dorm bathroom on the floor, just after puking her life and party up, and flushed the toilet. It was QUITE the night. She sighed and heard the front door open.

"I am DYING." she yelled from the bathroom, knowing it was Emma and crawled up.

She giggled a little and looked up to freeze a little, Emma wore Jay's baggy sweater and black pants, her hair still curly from the night before, looked a bit tangled. Her make up was smeared as if she'd been crying and she just looked so..blank.

"Woah." Manny tried to laugh a little, but could sense a little wierd vibe, "you look like hell." she teased.

Still nothing from Emma, the blonde just stared down at the ground helplessly.

Manny stood a step forward, "Em?" she whispered and Emma finally broke and Manny quickly walked up and hugged her tight, "Em?" she had no idea what was going on and Emma trembled in her arms and just fell apart.

Emma collapsed to the ground and went into a ball, crying and Manny bent down hugging her tight, her face awfully distraught wondering what had happened to her.

"Shh sweetie, tell me what's wrong." Manny begged.

"he.." Emma choked on her cry and hugged Manny for support tighter, "He raped me." she cried harder.

Manny's mouth fell and she looked down at Emma, still hugging her.. no.. not... not Emma. Who would do that to her? Why?

"Who."

"Man last night was brutal." Sean breathed, walking into his and Jay's apartment, "Can't believe we passed out in your car." he laughed.

Jay nodded, shutting the door behind him and yawning, "Been a while since we smoked weed." he chuckled.

"All the beer didn't help either. Teddy is a bad influence." joked Sean.

Jay saw Trey on the couch watching tv and rolled his eyes wishing he'd just go home by now.. he seemed better. Jay grinned softly as he gazed at his room and walked over opening the door, he looked around and frowned.

No Emma?

He went to shut the door until he stopped and slowly opened it back up, seeing her white dress on the floor. He stepped in and looked around more. In the bathroom? No.

"Huh.." he said, and shrugged, walking out of the bedroom to see Manny just come in.

"Hey babe." Sean said, sitting on the other couch as she stormed to the kitchen, seemed Jay was the only one to notice her nose flaring and eyes blaring.

"WOAH!" Jay yelled when she grabbed a knife off the kitchen table and went after Trey.

"BABE!" Sean yelled, jumping up and grabbed her over his shoulder as Trey jumped back and off the couch.

"What the hells wrong with your bitch!" Trey yelled, not believing he almost got stabbed, by Manny Santos.

Sean pinned Manny's arms back but she still tried to go at Trey, even when Jay grabbed the knife away from her, and she struggled hard, "LET ME GO!" she yelled madly.

Jay looked from Trey to Manny, bewildered and eyes wide, "What the hells going on?!" he glanced down at the knife in his hand. Had to be fucking serious

"He raped her!" Manny shouted and her eyes began to tear and she breathed heavily until she tried to calm down and looked at Jay.

Jay gave her a confused look and he then looked a bit lost, remembering Emma's dress was in his room..

"He _raped _**Emma**." Manny told him, in hopes he would grip that knife and finish Trey for her.

Jay stared at the ground and his eyes were unreadable, and he started to shake madly, narrowing his eyes at Trey. No.. not his Emma. Emma.. Emma was s_afe_ with Jay. Jay's blood boiled and he felt like he was going to puke.

"bitch is lying. She's crazy." Trey told Jay with a snicker, seeing his brother so mad he had this look in the eye even Trey began to fear.

Sean let go of Manny.

"You _touched _her?" Jay asked as lightly as he could, his nose beginning to flare as he turned to Trey for an answer.

This was a nightmare, this had to be a dream.

Trey swallowed hard seeing Jay grip the knife in his hand now.

Seeing how mad Jay had gotten, now Manny began to fear for him, maybe she would of cut Trey and punched him, but she probably wouldn't of really STABBED him but Jay looked like he was about to kill.

"Jay don't." Sean said rationally, his eyes on Trey hard, "I'm as pissed as you." he said, clenching his jaw, "But don't go to jail, lets just call the police and _find _Emma." he pleaded.

Jay dropped the knife, but he still charged at Trey and swung his fist back, sending Trey hard back into the ground, hitting the glass coffee table on the way and smashing it to pieces before Jay leaned over him and grabbed his collars, bringing his fist back again

**"JAY!"**


	38. I Wanna Be Bad, You Make It Look So Good

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Used up.. Dirty."

"Do you always feel dirty?"

"sometimes." Emma told her therapist of 2 months, and she played with her hands together while looking down. She sat on a big leather couch as the therapist sat across on a chair.

"What's going on around you when you think that?" Doctor Laura asked.

Emma inhaled deeply, looking out the window and bit her lip, "When I go see him.."

Doctor Laura began to write something on her notepad but stopped and tilted her head, "When you see..Your boyfriend?" she looked through her note pad, "Jay?" she recalled.

Emma nodded looking down, feeling her heart tear apart.

"You think he looks at you differently?" Laura asked.

Emma sucked in a deep shakey breath and said, "I don't _think _he thinks differently, but.." Emma swallowed hard, "_Trey_ has been making me think he does since he.." she drifted off, not wanting to say rape.

A flash of memory:

_As Trey buckled his pants up, he taunted Emma, "I can see why my brothers crazy bout ya but I gotta admit, don't think he'll be much interested after this."_

Laura smiled softly, "You said his name." she said, as if it was a break through.

Emma shrugged slowly but nodded, she looked up at the cieling, "I feel, a little better? I mean.. I haven't had a nightmare for a week or two." she explained.

"That's really good Emma." Laura assured happily.

Emma smiled softly and nodded but then admitted, "But I do have flashes whenever someone says the word.."

"Rape." Laura frowned, "That sadly may never go away, may happen less and less though. It's just like a brain fart, ice cream makes you think."

"Of ice cream." Emma smiled.

"Family makes you think of?"

"My parents and brother."

"And when.. _rape_, comes to mind?"

"Trey." Emma said, clenching her jaw.

"You can be mad at him." Laura said, "It's better than being scared of him." she took a deep breath, "You're getting so much better, we're almost done."

"Really?" Emma smiled softly, proud of herself.

Doctor Laura smiled kindly and nodded, "Don't rush it though." she warned, "Don't want to have a set back."

"I won't." Emma insisted and she looked down.

Laura watched Emma and tapped her notepad, "How many more months does Jay have?"

"One more." Emma answered.

"And then.." Laura drifted.

"then 6 more months probation." Emma explained, looking a bit sad she did that to him.

"You think him in jail is your fault." Laura knew best.

Emma's heart broke and her lip trembled, "Isn't it?"

Laura shrugged her left shoulder, "He may of reacted a bit.. wrong, to protect you but.. the court saw that he did it for your defense, and it was his own brother.." Laura reminded, "And lets face it, people like Trey would of ran, it was probably for the better Jay beat him down until the cops showed up.. he just didn't get lucky himself"

"They charged assault _and _battery." snickered Emma, shaking her head. It was ridiculous. 3 months in jail, then 6 months probabation. Trey got 7 years; he could rot in there for all Emma cared.

Laura nodded, "So.. how many times have you visited Jay?"

Emma looked up like a deer in the headlights and took a deep breath trying to remember, "Few days after I found out he was locked up. Then a few days after that-"

"What happened with that?"

"He was still a bit..tense. I cried.. cried again the next visitation." Emma snickered at herself, "Always crying." she muttered.

"It's okay to let it out. You went to his court hearing?"

"No, Trey was there." Emma answered and she nodded.

"What about this month? Did you Jay this month?" Laura asked and smiled when she saw Emma smiling softly, "You did."

Emma shook her head, "Yea, start of this month was my 18th birthday, and Jay had good behavior so we got a personal cell to actually..hangout." she frowned, "Only for an hour though."

"Were you..physical?"

Emma blushed.

Laura laughed, "I mean hugging, touching hands.."

Emma nodded "We just laid down and he just, held me." again, that smile creeped out.

"Had it been awhile?"

"At first I thought he was mad at me, then the end of the first month he was _really_ talking to me, making sure I was okay and saying it wasn't my fault."

"It isn't."

"I know.. and then _that_." Emma smiled more, "I feel like it's kinda going back to normal."

"such improvement." Laura estatically said.

Emma nodded and said, "Besides the visits, he calls a lot."

"What do you talk about?" Laura asked.

Emma giggled a little shaking her head, "Friends, family.. my side, school.. ice cream."

"You do love your ice cream." teased Laura as she glanced at the clock and gasped, "We're way over time." she said and got up.

Emma oh'd and stood too and went to go, she stopped and smiled bashfully, "Can I hug you?" she asked.

Laura laughed, bringing her arms up, "ofcourse, we had a good day."

They shared a hug and Emma laughed, waving good bye. She was finally feeling back to normal.

"How was it?" Sean asked, raising from the seat outside her session, he was always with her, coming and supporting her.

"amazing." Emma said, glowing, and Sean grinned noticing it.

They walked back to his car, "I got a little suprize for you." he informed her, driving out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"I'm not up for a_ny more_ suprizes." Emma told him, half joking.

He passed her a half smirk and kept driving, "So.." he drifts, "Mom and Dad keep calling."

Emma sighed, "They just don't understand I want to stay in school, I'm okay here.." she looks to Sean, "With you and Manny."

"I know, just letting you know. You're letting them know your okay right? Going to sessions every Tuesday and Thursday."

Emma nodded, "Yes." she looked around as Sean's car pulled into the exit toward Toronto's prison.

Emma smiled jokingly at Sean, "You're taking me to see Jay?" she asked, not MUCH of a suprize, but still got her heart beating fast.

She couldn't believe the amount of cuts, bruises and forever scars Jay had left on Trey. She usually wouldn't be proud of that but she was happy he did it, it gave her a bit of a revenge feeling when the police came to her door and showed pictures, that's when she vouged for Jay and told them everything that had happened. It was a good thing she didn't shower and was too busy shaking in her bedroom corner or else they wouldn't of gotten the evidence she'd been raped.

Sean pulled into the prison parking lot near the gates and Emma got out.

"These past 2 months have been the longest." Emma groaned, walking around the car to walk with Sean who snickered

"Only cause you two are obsessed with another." he teased and she laughed to look forward as the prison gates opened.

Emma tilted her head seeing a figure walking over, holding a duffle bag. Jay. Emma smiled happily but was a little confused, why were the police guards letting him out? he wore dark jeans and a black shirt, his hair finally had that backwards black hat on, a bit side ways..the Jay way. He smirked slyly as he walked out and grabbed her.

Emma let his mouth crash to hers and she captured his lips, kissing him just as needfully back and wrapped her arms around him, his one arm holding around her waist and lifting her slightly up as he kissed her and the other one holding his bag.

He set her back down and she laughed a little, "I don't get it." she said.

"I'm out, good behavior." he simply said gleefully, his eyes twinkling while looking down at her.

Emma missed that look and smiled bashfully, Trey was wrong, so wrong, she was still Jay's girl.

"Lets get the hell out of this place." sighed Sean, and Jay couldn't agree anymore. Sean rolled his eyes smirking as both Emma and Jay took the back seat, Emma pulled onto his lap and sharing another kiss. What! It's been weeks, months!

"I could really use a cheeseburger." Jay informed.

When they got back, they parked in at a town house, Sean had moved the apartment while Jay was in jail and they moved into another place, just so Emma didn't have to ever go back in that room.

"Looks like the pictures." nodded Jay, approving as he got out of the car, Emma got out on the other side.

Sean nodded, "Try to get every angle I could." he said.

Jay met up with Emma around the car, slying his arm around her waist and walked up the steps, opening the door.

"WELOME HOME!" Manny cheered loudly, a banner across the ceiling saying just that and balloons everywhere. Not just that but Teddy was there, Will, even Spinner with his new girl friend Jane.

"Woah." blinked Jay, he thought _he _was going to be the surprise.

Jay got a glimpe of even Emma's parents standing near by, near his welcome home cake. He swallowed when Snake came on over, eyeing him closely.

Emma looked between them until she smiled, seeing Snake actually reach out and pull Jay into a hug.

"Touching moment." teased Sean, watching his Dad pat Jay on the back and offer him a beer

Jay chuckled and nodded, taking the beer and Emma closed the door behind him.

_I wanna be bad  
You make bad look so good  
I got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad (bad)  
You make bad feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad_

I wanna be bad with you baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby


	39. Moving On

"You got tattoos? You were in there for two months!" Manny exclaimed.

Jay drank his beer with the last remaining people, it was getting laid.

"Dude that's so badass." Spinner laughed with Jane who nodded.

Jay had 'No Regrets' in script lettering on the back of his neck, and a tear drop on his wrist.

"I didn't get much of a say for the wrist." Jay admitted, glancing at it as he sipped his beer.

"You mean they forced you to get tattooed?"

"That or be raped." Sean joked, but was kinda true.

"Any more?" smiled Jane, kind of lustfully and Spinner rolled his eyes knowing she liked piercings and tattoos.

"Alright Juliet, lets go." he teased and hit Jay's shoulder, "Nice seeing you man."

Jay nodded and watched them go.

Manny yawned and grabbed Sean off the couch, "Lets go to bed too." she insisted, as Emma came back inside from saying goodbye to her parents and brother Tracker, who brought his now fiance, Bo.

"Okay, begin your apology." Emma teased, lying in Jay's bedroom now that everyone went home.

"My apology?" Jay teased back, raising an eyebrow and laid face to face with her smirking. he wore a blank wife-beater now and his grey sweat pants, Emma in her little boxer shorts and tank top.

She smiled, slidding her fingers inbetween his, "For being away." she said.

He grinned watching her, she looked..different yet the same. So much wiser? Grown up. Strong.. and she use to be strong before so this made her glow.

"Don't regret it, Em." he finally admitted, giving her a serious look, "Missed you." he admitted and sighed when her hands let go of his, and slid up his chest, "_A lot. _But if I could go back, I'd do the same thing."

Jay had cut Trey out, completely, and even stopped contact with his ex and giving her money for his kids.. he just wanted to focus on Emma, him and Emma. He wasn't even sure if he was going to talk to his parents anymore, or any family. He had all he needed here.

Emma's big brown eyes peered up to him and agreed, "I know." she leaned up and kissed him deeply, her heart having trouble beating right. She loved being his girl, she didn't think she could ever love any body the way she loved Jay

"I love you." he mumbled against the kiss and leaned back, kissing her forehead, "Greenpeace." he said playfully.

She glared back as a joke, "Grease head." she laughed when he cupped her face tightly but he just kissed her again.

"But I am sorry.. for leaving you alone with this." he confirmed.

"You called." she said while shrugging the shoulder she wasn't leaning down on, "I visited."

"Wasn't enough." he said, carressing her cheek and staring at her nose, lips, eyes.. god he missed her.

"I'm a lot better though." Emma said proudly and sat up, "_A lot_ better." she informed with a small smile and he chuckled when she put one knee over him

"Em.." he says, as she sat on him and leaned down, kissing around his neck.

He clenched his jaw trying to resist and grabbed her hand before she slid it down to his pants. When she felt him do that, she tried harder and straddled him. He groaned, she was going to kill him

"Emma" he said, sitting up and grabbing her hands in his, giving her the sincere look but she wasn't having it.

Why didn't he want to play around?

"What?" Emma asked, shaking her head and giving him a 'what the hell' look.

"I don't.." he drifted off, looking away and trying to think, he took a deep sigh and Emma slowly nodded.

He doesn't want to have sex. Just like Trey told her, he'd never want her. Soon enough, Jay will dump her, find a better girl..

"You don't.. wana?" Emma's voice cracked a little.

"Its not I don't want to it's just, we should-"

"I've been waiting two months." Emma declared, raising an eyebrow and knowing he was going to say no.

He looked her in the eyes and away, licking his lips slowly and trying to explain.

"Whatever, it's fine." snapped Emma, but it wasnt, and she tried crawling off him, "I'll go home." he grabbed her back on his lap, sitting up more, but she leaned back not looking at him, not wanting to.

"Why are you getting mad?" he asked her softly, he soothed his thumbs on her arms, "I looked into it, you can have flashes of what happened and it'd just set you back to square one." he tried to explain.

Emma whirled her face back to him, glaring into his eyes, "how do you think I feel knowing he was _last _in-" _inside of her. _She was _Jay's _, not Treys! Shouldn't of Jay been the last one to.. Emma felt her stomach turning and wanting to cry.

Jay painfully watched as Emma's eyes watered, and she avoided looking at him again. He sadly kissed her lips, but nothing back, and then her forehead, and back to her lips, kissing her more longingly and she sadly put a little effort kissing him back until she couldn't resist anymore and let him kiss her passionately, rolling her to her back on the bed and crawling over her. She sighed between the kiss and his hands roamed her body, nothing sexually, just enough for her to feel his touch and she moaned.

It was good enough.

She bit her lower lip as he leaned down to kiss her, but let his hands sway under her top, smoothing around her stomach and then down her thighs, smoothing up and down them, again..nothing near her heatness but still enough to make her moan and raise her head, kissing him lovingly. He always knew what to say and do.

He held her all through the night, ever letting go of her.

Before they drifted to sleep, he laid behind her with his arm around her waist comfortably, and he kissed her earlobe, nibbling it playfully, "You're mine no matter what." he whispered to her and she shut her eyes, melting into his arms and nodding as he held her tighter.

The next day, Emma and Manny came home holding their college books. Jay had decided to drop out, college just wasn't for him, and as he looked for a car working job, he worked on his own in the garage.

"Hey grease monkeys." teased Manny, walking to the garage on this more colder type of day..fall was coming.

Sean was under Jay's hood with him, looking at something as he looked up and smirked, "Hey" he shared a kiss with her and she looked to Emma.

"Business was a bust, Jesse gave us sooo much review for the exams." she told Sean, who skipped the class today.

"I'm dying." Emma agreed, leaning her head on Jay's shoulder as he smirked, still working on something under his hood and twisted his wrench

"Whatcha guys up to?" Manny asked, glancing to see Sean's old motorcycle in the garage too.

Sean coughed a little nervously, "After this, we're gonna try to fix up the bike."

Manny smiled to Sean though, glad her was facing his fears after a year. It wasn't him or the bike that caused the accident, it was the rain, the storm.

Things were finally getting better. Manny frowned.. except for one thing.

But that was a secret.


	40. Happy Halloween

"So you guys still haven't had sex yet?" Manny asked Emma, drying her hair in the dorm room while sitting on a chair, the blow dryer loudly on. It was October 31st, Halloween morning.

"Been weeks." Emma said from the bathroom turning off the shower and stepping out.

Their front door opened and their neighbour peaked in wearing a big pumpkin costume, "Party at 8 tonight if you want in, room 203." he gave a loud obnoxious scream, like he was watching football, with that, he slammed the door

Manny snickered and went back to talking to Emma, "Well.. kinda mature of him, and sweet of him." Manny added when Emma came out in a towel and wet hair.

"Doesn't matter anyways" sighed Emma, "This girl is pmsing this week." she joked.

"Gross." teased Manny, wrinkling her nose and putting her dryer off, setting it on their desk.

"Do you have a, tampon?" Emma sheepily asked and Manny rolled her eyes smiling going into her make up bag.

She passed Emma one.

"Sure, here, haven't gotten mine yet." she informed.

"We're usually n'sync" Emma teased, going back to the bathroom.

"Cause we're best friends." Manny reminded with giggle.

"Dearly noted." Emma laughed, closing the bathroom door.

"So much for our Halloweens costumes then." muttered Manny but loud enough for Emma to hear.

"I know!" she called back and opened the door again only now wearing black shorts and a white tank top, "Then again we bought it when I thought I _could mayb_e lure Jay into bed with it."

Manny glanced at Emma oddly, "I don't think you have to try girl."

"You know what it's like?" Emma gave Manny an insane look, "Junior high! Our make outs is now above the waist only."

"Ahh he's gettin' some boob action." Winked Manny with a giggle when Emma groaned, "Who cares, lets just put on our costumes tonight and have fun!" she shook Emma's shoulders.

Emma smiled sadly but nodded, "I'll meet you back here in an hour." she sighed, "Another session with Doctor Laura."

"Completely fine with me! See you at 1!" she called after her.

Jay waited for Emma outside her meeting with Dr Laura, It's been an hour and his eyes felt heavy and he jumped when a Halloween decoration set off beside him, a skeletons head laughing at him.

He rolled his eyes and hit it, it fell back behind the table. Who put those damn things in a THERAPY place? Victims would get the shit scared out of them all over again.

When Emma came out she smiled and shook her head, "You don't have to wait here all the time." she said, rolling her eyes.

He yawned and stood up, shrugging, "I don't mind." I mean, it was his fault she was having these sessions, "How was it?" he asked quietly, moving his fingers through her hair and looking at her closely as if this Doctor left punch marks or something.

She looked up at him with love in her eyes, "Like any other day, getting better. Extremely better." _Now that you're back_

They held hands and went out the building, going to his ol' car.

"You're coming to the Halloween party with me right?" Emma asked, giddingly swinging her hand in his.

He snickered, "Uhhh probably _not_."

"Jay!" she exclaimed, leading him to her passanger side and leaned on it unhappily, "Please?" she gave him the puppy eyes.

"Not the eyes." he scoffed looking away but slowly back, "Fine." he huffed and she smiled happily, pecking his lips, "That's it?" he taunted, "I'm going to this stupid party and that's all I get?"

"You're the one who complains about going further." Emma taunted, opening the door and giggled when he caught it before she got in and pushed her playfully up against the car.

She moaned into his kiss as he cupped her face.

"It's not slutty right?" Manny asked, standing infront of the mirror with Emma a few hours later.

They were both dressed up as sailors, both their hair down and curled.

"Kinda slutty." admitted Emma, but, "When is a girl costume ever not?"

"Agreed." informed Manny, twirling to look at her butt in the mirror and Emma laughed.

The costumes were strapless, and very very short. It was a white dress, with black out lining and a big anchor on the left side of the bustier, the bustier was the top, and the skirt was kind of poofy. They finished it off with a white sailor hat, with another Anchor on it.

"We're cute though." Manny said, looking on the bright side.

The door knocked and it had to be the boys, so Emma happily opened it as Jay and Sean were laughing at something until they looked at her and completely stopped.

"No." Jay simply said.

"Double no." Sean confirmed, seeing Emma's twin behind her, Manny smiled guilty.

"too late, it's already Halloween." Emma taunted.

Manny saw that Sean was wearing an army get up and smirked, liking it, until looking at Jay in his normal clothes, "You didn't dress up!" she whined.

Jay rolled his eyes.

"course he did." joked Sean, "He's a prisoner."

Manny laughed and shook her head, "Let's go." she sighed and they went to find room 203. The party had Rob Zombie, living dead girl blasting and everyone dancing. If the parties over light wasn't red, it was flicking on and off, spookily, and there was 'spider webs' all over the corners, and some fake dead heads and body parts.

"Cute." Emma said in disgust at the pigs head on the table that had drinks and such all over it.

"Lets dance!" Manny insisted.

"Pass." Sean happily shot back and she frowned at him.

"fine," she grabbed Emma, "We'll go dance."

Jay didn't even have to deny it, Emma did, "Uhh maybe in a bit." she said. The lights flickering was kind of making her uneasy, so she decided to have a drink.

Jay and Sean cracked open some beers.

Passed some beers, Emma and Jay were laughing at some overally drunk guy dressed like Woody from Toy story, who had found a girl dressed like buzz light year that he was drying to make out with through her helmet.

"That really just ruined my childhood." Jay informed.

Emma gawked, "You liked Toy Story when a little boy?"

"I liked Woody." Jay informed, trying to look manlier, "Cowboys were the shit back then."

Manny came over holding shots and demanded, "You drinks these, or we're not friends. It's the least you can do."

Jay and Emma shared a look but nodded, and took it. It went down easy for Jay but for Emma, she shook in disgust as Manny giggled.

"you're not having one?" Emma asked, Manny shook her head no.

"Seen Sean?" Manny asked, looking around worriedly, changing the subject

"He's between the dinosaur and The Iron Man." Emma declared, pointing.

"Ugh, probably boy talk." Manny feared and perked up, "Time to dance?!"

"I'm gonna go join the Boy talk." joked Jay, squeezing between them and went to Sean.

Manny and Emma turned to another, sharing a knowing smile that their bad boys clearly were too 'cool' to dance, from behind, three guys dressed like pirates came up to them.

"Did we meet our match or what?" Pirate 1 said, smirking at them as his little buddies stood behind, eyeing them hungrily.

"Ugh." Manny said in disgust, eyeing them up and down.

"Sailor, pirate.." he drifted, trying to explain but they already got it, just didn't care.

Manny shot back, "Disgusted, revolting.."

Pirate 2 grabbed Emma's hand lightly, pulling her to him, "Dancing, kissing?" he teased.

"No, as if." Emma scoffed, "Come on." she said to Manny, trying to leave again.

"Come on, what's the big deal, just dance!" Pirate 2 said, grabbing her again and Pirate 1 and 3 laughed, dancing around Manny.

"Don't touch me." Emma snapped at the Pirate who gripped her hips.

"Have fun!" he insisted, "It's a party!" Emma tried to yank his hands away and her breath was getting unsteady as the lights started to flicker on and off, and while you had a panic attack too.. she could barely see a thing and only feel his unwanted hands

"Emma!" Manny yelled over the music, caught between two guys who wouldn't let her squeeze by and grab the blonde.

"Stop!" Emma pleaded, his hands trying to sway her back and forth to dance with him

_"No, STOP! PLEASE!" Emma begged Trey, trying to fight him off as he raped her._

Emma was having a bad panic attack now, a flash of memory hitting her hard, and she tried to cover her face and recover, so many people danced around her when she could see, where was Jay?!

Speak of the Hero..

"HEY!" barked a voice, ripping the guy away from Emma and onto the floor with a thud, his friends turning away from Manny, and going to help Pirate 2 up.

Jay stood there madly and ready to pound someone down.

Manny ran up to him and said, "Their not worth it, just a bunch of drunk assholes." she snapped at them and ran to Sean when he walked over quickly, wondering what was going on. He hugged her tightly and gave a look over her shoulder at Emma, who was breathing heavy and trying not to look bothered.

"She alright?" Sean asked Jay.

"It's okay." Jay whispered to Emma, kissing the side of her forehead as he narrowed his eyes at the boys, "What the **hells** your problem?" he shoved Pirate 1's chest, hard, with one arm still around Emma.

Emma blinked hard and tried to shake it off.

"Dude, we're sorry." the kid said, eyes as wide as a golf ball. They've heard of Jay through out school, going to jail..dropping out. Bad guy to mess with.

Seems everyone did, because everyone slowly stopped dancing and turned to stare at the fight.

"Yeah man." the boy behind the kid said, "Never again." he promised, swallowing hard.

"That's your girl." Pirate 1 put his hands up in defense.

Jay looked around, noticing everyone staring and the boys just backing off easy as pie. He clenched his jaw, now understanding why and put his hand on Emma's back, leading her out.

"Lets go."


	41. Happy HAPPY Halloween Indeed

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbled, when Jay led her into the townhouse.

Jay sighed, "Not your fault." he swore, closing the door.

"I chose to wear this." Emma sadly reminded him, waving down at her costume and shaking her head at herself. It was meant to catch Jay's attention..not other slime balls.. why didn't she learn?

Jay turned from closing the door and walked up to her with his eyes holding onto hers, "_No guy_ has the right to even **touch **you, no matter what you say or wear.. if you say no, it means no." his husky voice confirmed.

Emma's heart skipped, God, she couldn't explain just how _inlove _with Jay Hogart she was. He was amazing, not anything anyone use to say about him. He was hers and she was utterly his; forever.

"Still ruined Halloween." Emma said, eyes going back down.

"Hate the stupid day anyways." Jay scoffed, "A reason for guys to get horny and stupid and girls dress slutty." he joked the last part, and laughed when he earned a slap.

"Not a slut!"

"_My _slut." Jay playfully said with a cheeky grin and devilish look in his eye, pulling the back off her neck to pull her in and lean her up, her hands falling on his chest as she glared playfully but let him kiss her. They kissed until breathless and they pulled apart smirking.

"Someones a bit turned on." Emma noticed, and taunted him, raising an eyebrow.

He growled and walked to his bedroom, "We're not doing it." god why she did she have to be such a turn on for him? You think after years you'd be tired of the same girl, but not this one. She stayed amazing, sexy, entertaining, a fireball, a comedian, beautiful.. his other half.

"Your worse than a girl." Emma called after and smirked when he turned at his bedroom door.

He blinked and his mouth dropped as if offended, and leaned his arms out on his door frames, "If you don't come in here in 5 seconds? I won't give you _cuddles_." he threatened.

She rolled her eyes but was grinning widely, walking passed the door and smirked closing it after her then leaned on it, watching her strip off her costume.

He silently cursed, trying to look away. She grabbed one of his white wife beaters and put it on, not even a bra under it, and just wore her panties, crawling slowly onto his bed, her ass showing it self off until she sat.

"You've been the death of me seen I've known you? you know that?" Jay bittered at her and she giggled.

Jay wanted to take a cold, cold shower, but he also REALLY wanted to lay down and hold her body up against his, sometimes it felt like she belonged there.

She swung her sailor hat off with a smirk as glared but got on the bed.

She sat over him and began to unbotton his shirt and he stopped her hands, "What, you can't even be shirtless around me?" she teased him, noticing she hasn't seen his body since he got home and how badly she wanted to.

"It'd just lead you on more, baby." he teased back and she laughed rolling her eyes but he then let go of her wrist slowly and let her. She looked into his eyes, softening, and slowly did it, then gasped a little when she pulled it off him

On his chest was her name in cursive, tattooed to his right side. Another tattoo from jail?

"Jay.." she drifted, not knowing what to say, having trouble breathing.

"You think it's wierd?" he asked, he hand moving to her hair, carressing it the way he always did, he loved how smooth and natural she was.

She shook her head no and leaned down, kissing it.

"I thought you getting..bored of me or something." Emma laughed lightly, but her face was covered in sadness.

He gave her a look of craze, "Why the hell would you think that?"

Emma shrugged slowly and looked up at the cieling, trying to explain how to say this, "Maybe not bored, but..done with. Trey said-"

"Don't say his name." Jay had a look of fire in his eyes, but his hands still wrapped in her hair, and she bit her lower lip.. she was slowly allowing herself to say _his _name yet she felt Jay would never, Jay would **never** want to even be reminded he ever had a brother again.

He softened and moved his hands down to her waist, gripping her hands, "What'd he say?"

"You wouldn't be interested after you knew.." she swallowed hard, "What had happened. Damaged goods.."

"Em." he said,, sitting up more against the bed frame and grabbing her hips closer to his stomach, "You'd never be damaged Goods. No matter what, no matter how much you've pissed me off." he chuckled and she smiled, "I'd still always want more, I always want you, have from the start and I won't be stopping anytime soon, espashally over something like that. That situation just made me realise that I love you _so god damn much_ I'd kill for you, and I think I always will."

Emma smiled tearfully, trying not to show it cause she knew Jay would tease her but he smirked, and whiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb as she nodded.

"So you think I wouldn't have sex with you because of what had happened." Jay knew, and she didn't need to answer.

Emma shrieked, being thrown and pinned onto the bed, her hair falling against the mattress and Jay on top of her.

"Jay!" she protested, way to ruin the moment.

"What? You wanna get laid or what?" he taunted, ever so slowly making his way down her neck to her chest, kissing as he went.. she raised an eyebrow interested.

He let his hands slide his shirt on her, up, making his way to her belly button. He licked seductively around her belly button before making a line down to her panties. Emma tried to rip the skirt off, moaning and sighing, but Jay forced her hands to her side. He licked and sucked, playfully bit all around her stomach and just above her panty line, she groaned and whimpered as he toyed with her.

"What's a matter baby, do you want something?" Jay asked teasingly, backing off and she panted, raising her head to glare hard at him and went to kick him, he caught her foot and then grabbed her knee, then the other one, spreading them.

Emma's head tossed back quickly, crying out when his mouth teased between her legs, just barely letting his tongue inside of her.

Jay began finger fucking her with rapid long strokes as his tongue assaulted her clit. Meanwhile his right slid up her tank top slowly and she arched her back up, rising her hips to his mouth and ached for his touch when he finally gripped her breasts then nipple.

"Jay…please fuck me, I've waited so long for you to fuck me. Please," Emma panted heavily as Jay continued to finger her, he pulled his finger only to replace it with two fingers and she groaned in frustertation but whimpered and loved it anyways, coming. He continued this for a while, bringing Emma to another orgasm.

After her second one, she laid there, exhausted, as he kissed his way back up her body with a smirk.

"Enough for tonight?" he teased, a tug on his lips showing as he looked down at her, her eyes barely open and still panting a little.

She nodded and giggled a little, and he smirked lying beside her, tossing the covers over them.


	42. I'm Keepin My Baby

Manny madly threw all of her clothes from her closet, onto the bed, "I have nothing to wear!" she yelled, "NOTHING FITS ANYMORE!"

Emma tossed in her bed, and groaned. They had class in another 2 hours, can't she get some sleep?!

"Try my closet." she mummered, throwing a pillow over her head

Manny ugh'd, "Yea, because going down sizes is going to help me out, _Jillian Micheals_."

"Hey!" Emma protested looking up and huffed, sitting up, "I'm sure you're over reacting, you gotta have ONE thing that fits you."

Manny put her hands on her hips, madly shaking her head no..

Emma eyed her and her mouth dropped, standing up and whiping her blankets off.

"What?" Manny snapped at her.

"Moody." Emma said, pointing her finger at her other hand, "You haven't had your period yet?" she lifted another finger and pointed at it, "Nothing fits you anymore? And you didn't drink on Halloween."

Manny's nose flared and her eyes looked at everything but Emma, before trying to dash out but Emma ran to the door, blocking it

"ARE YOU PREGNANT!?" she exclaimed.

Manny groaned and went to her bed falling on, onto her bed and groaned, "yes."

And as she laid on the bed, Emma saw it, a little bump where her shirt raised up a little.

"Manny, how far along are you?" she asked, "Does Sean know?"

"No." pouted Manny, sitting up and giving Emma a look, "It's been four months almost."

"FOUR!? How have you been covering it up?" she asked insanely.

Manny shrugged her shoulder, "I just have keep having sex with Sean, he doesn't suspect a thing." she grabbed her tummy, "But now he is, and he's gonna call me fat!"

Emma giggled, "Sean would still date you even if you were fat Manny, you have a wrap around his heart." she said, "When you were hurt? Or whenever your sick, he's got this broading expression, he gets so protective over you."

"Sometimes I'm not sure." saddened Manny, "Least when I think about telling him. He and Jay JUST got that job at Tony's Auto, I don't want to stress him more."

Emma sat next to her, "are you going to keep it?" she asked, well, it's been four mouths, guess she had to!

Manny nodded sadly at Emma, tears falling, "I wanna have this baby _with _him."

"Then you have to tell him."

Sean walked into his house as Jay was by the stove, cooking eggs, "Flyer, mail, bill, mail." he threw an envelope by Jay, "Mail for Jay." he went through some more, "More mail."

Emma ran into the house and slammed the door shut, she bit her lip and blushed when they turned to give her a wierd look; then Jay went back to cooking, Sean looking at mail.

"Jay, bedroom." Emma demanded, walking over fast.

"I'm makin eggs." Jay protested, using the spatula to flip the eggs around.

Emma went back and grabbed his arm tightly

"Seems she wants you to attend to hers." Sean said with a chuckle and got smacked in the arm until Emma closed Jay's bedroom door.

"Manny's pregnant." Emma said in a harsh whisper.

Jay lifted an eyebrow, "Wow." he put his hand up, "It's not us! High five!" he always thought it'd be them first.

"Jay!" she snapped, smacking his hand away and he shrugged.

"The one you need to tell is Sean."

"I can't! I'm dying too, but I can't." she said .

"Has she?"

"no.."

"Is she going to?"

"she's scared."

"How far along?"

"Four months."

"Four fucking months!" Jay exclaimed and quited down, glancing at the door and hoping Sean didn't hear, "Four months and she still hadn't said anything?"

Emma nodded, "She thinks he doesn't want part of it."

Slowly, the door opened, and Sean stood there, their mouths dropped and they tried to look innocent, smiling and waving.

"Manny's pregnant?" he asked, face struck by shock.

Emma winced and Jay even cringed, listening to the yelling in Sean's room, Manny was now in it and they were probably fighting about the baby.

"What if it w_as _us?" Emma said, her eyes widening.

"Don't tell me four months later." muttered Jay, opening his mail.

She gave him a serious look and shoved his shoulder, "Really though! Would you wanna keep it?"

He gave her a look, they hadn't had sex in awhile.. she couldn't be pregnant so, why ask?

"Why not sell it?" he teased, "Then I can buy more parts for my car, and you can buy all the ice cream you want." he flipped the letter open..

Emma giggled and he leaned forward on the couch as she crawled behind him and rubbed his shoulders, kissing the back of his neck where his tattoo lay, "Your kid would be the spawn of satan." she joked, and then stopped, seeing who the letter was from.

AJ.

Jay felt Emma get up and off the couch. She tilted her head confusingly and turned to him, his mouth fell and he explained, "I'm as confused as you." he confirmed.

"Why is she writing to you?" Emma asked him, "It's been how long?"

"A long time ago." he declared, holding the letter and scanning it again.

"You said you told her about us." Emma said, pointing at him madly.

"I did!" he said and snickered, "She was pissed." he looked at Emma desperately, "This is the first time she's ever tried contacting me Emma."

Emma looked at him close, and then softened, she believed him, he'd never hurt her like that.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Jay didn't see that coming

She nodded and went to walk around the couch but he stood up, "Just ok?"

"Just ok." she repeated and walked to the kitchen and he followed.

"Where's my girl that would glance at anyone who looked in my direction like her eyes were lazer beams?" he asked, a bit of desperate tone in his voice.

"I'm not threatned." Emma said with a shrug, and if she was, she'd go drive down to AJ right now and kill her. Not jealous, she reminded herself.

"You should be fighting for me right now." Jay said while squinting his eyes at her.

"Should I be?" she taunted, asking if she SHOULD be threatned?

"Well," Jay sighed, no, he didn't care about the letter, "Atleast seem a little pissed. I can still make girls fall to their knees you know." Jay huffed.

Emma giggled, knowing Jay always wanted to be that 'stud' he's always been, it was so different having a girl, not that he complained.

"I know." she teased, leaning up and kissing his nose this time.

"Fine, I'll go read the rest of it then after I shower." Jay confirmed, leaving the note on the counter and walked to his bedroom.

Emma looked at the letter and glared at it. Should she open it? Read it? Rip it out and blame it on the dog? Wait, no dog..couldn't do that. Emma slowly walked over and tilted her head at it, like it was an unknown bug she's never seen before.

Jay came back and opened his mouth to then grin devilishly, seeing her looking at it before slowly picking it up.

"That's against the law." he teased and she dropped it, turning to glare madly.

"You said you were taking a shower!"

"You said you weren't threatned." he teased her, putting his hands on her hips and laughed at how angry she looked, "Relax.. it's a stupid letter, she's wondering what I've been up to, and if I plan to visit soon and...if I'm still with.."

"Me?" Emma asked.

He nodded.

"That bitch." Emma squinted her eyes and he laughed.

The door opened and out came Manny and Sean, they turned and waited for the word.

"We're havin a baby!" Sean cheered, holding a now happy Manny who embraced him back.

She cringed at how loud he shouted, "Yea, geez wow, let the president know." she teased and he kissed her deeply.

They smiled at another happily.


End file.
